Reborn
by Discord1
Summary: Alt Pairing. K/K. Kagome and Kouga plummet from a cliff. Half alive, they are found by a band of villagers and taken away to be cared for. They wake with no memories... and no Inu-Yasha.
1. A Second Chance

**Reborn**

By: Discord

A/N: Welcome all non-canon Kouga/Kagome shippers. This is my humble tribute to a couple deserving more attention than they get. Enjoy!

* * *

**PART ONE – A SECOND CHANCE**

* * *

The edge, high above a crying waterfall, was slick with mist. A girl's running footsteps pounded against the wet rock. They gave way to slides and skids. She lost her balance and began to fall.

Gravity took her, and she disappeared from the cliff into the hazy mist. Air rushed her face, streaking tears back to her ears. She managed a choked sob. It was ripped away and swallowed in the roar of water and searing spray.

The drop was hundreds of feet. She was going to die. And she was alone.

A curse sounded from above, and the girl jerked in surprise. Someone fell with her. Looking up, her dark hair swept about her neck. It whipped across her watered eyes. Through it, she made out the swish of a thick ponytail, the flash of blue eyes, and the glint of fangs. Long arms reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to a warm chest. A voice filled her ear. It was soft, strong, and thick with love. Breath hit her jaw in an exhale that drowned out the battering winds.

"I won't… let you die alone Kagome…."

The ground was almost upon them.

"Kouga…," the name passed her lips.

She wasn't afraid anymore. She closed her eyes and accepted oblivion.

A deafening crack exploded across her body.

And darkness thick enough to suffocate took her.

* * *

Kagome was on her back, convinced she had succumbed to the empty moments before death. Nothingness enveloped her in a sightless, soundless shell. Body numb, senses mute, she floated - suspended in a hazy gray of languid half-awareness.

Seconds… minutes… hours… she had no idea how long she drifted until a deep moan pierced the nothingness. As if by beacon, her hand tingled into being and responded to the call. Flopping forward, Kagome felt her wrist hit wet mud._ Felt_… truly felt. The darkness grew lighter at the revelation. Fingers splayed, she grazed the air, stopping abruptly as they fell to something warm. Alive.

Another moan accompanied her discovery, courted by the distinct sound of shifting weight. Instead of the barest touch, her hand was suddenly full of strong, corded chest.

A person lay next to her.

Before she could absorb the shock, more movement came. Protective warmth surrounded her. A thick masculine smell, of wolves, sea, and pine, blanketed her coming-to-life senses. Someone had rolled towards her.

Kagome forced her limp hand to rise, spurred by concern and curiosity for her neighbor. Her touch trailed chest, fur, and neck. Its slow journey caused another groan.

Silence. And then a rumble of raw, weary voice filled the space between them.

"Okay?" It asked.

Tears leaked from her still dark eyes. Kagome nodded, relief choking up her throat.

An urgent grunt responded, and the smell of pine grew stronger. A wave of tangible worry radiated from the person. She realized their sight was probably as useless as hers. They hadn't seen her nod.

Before she could force a gravelly reply, the heat grew and a heavy arm moved clumsily towards her. She felt it fill the air. Thick, calloused fingers bumped her knee. After a moment, with great effort, they heaved themselves up to grab her thigh.

The arm pulled her forward and suddenly it was her face, not hand, filled with chest.

"O-Okay?" The voice came again, open fear trembling the syllables.

Kagome nodded, this time against a decidedly male torso. Its owner immediately relaxed. The arm at her thigh moved to her waist, clutching as if she might disappear.

Instinctively, she moved her own hands up and wrapped them behind his neck. She huddled close as a gust bore down on her bare skin. In the back of her consciousness, she gathered her clothes were in tatters and did little for modesty's sake, but another harsh chill quickly pushed the thought away.

The man at her side bent his head over hers, resting a cheek atop her wet hair. Tightening his hold, he pulled away the space between them until her shivering body was pressed against his.

"I… protect," he managed.

She heard how the words ground against his throat.

She made a soft shushing sound through chattering teeth and nudged her face up under a receptive chin. Her lips brushed against the man's strong heartbeat. The arms holding her jumped as her nose nestled its way up neck and jaw-line to rest behind a pointed ear.

"_We_ protect," she mumbled thickly, feeling herself begin to warm against his body.

He increased the grip on her waist and rumbled agreement from deep in his chest. She understood the sound as if he'd spoken aloud. There was something familiar and readable about him. He was pleased. Even in their predicament, of vulnerability and weakness, both wet, cold and barely alive, he was pleased.

She found herself smiling for it.

Kagome tried to find her voice. She wanted to express the contentment that welled up in her as she felt his other hand slide to the small of her back. To explain the curious butterflies flitting in her stomach when his Adam's apple moved with a swallow. Her body hurt, and she couldn't remember who she was or how she'd gotten in the middle of a muddy riverbed. She didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted this man, a stranger she somehow recognized, to hold her all day.

But all day lasted only another breath. The abrupt sound of voices in the distance broke their quiet.

The man heard them first. He tensed, and his ears perked.

Her body tightened next to his, asking the question her voice couldn't.

"Approach…," he answered. "People… band… ten…."

Kagome twined her fingers behind his neck, hugging herself closer. Dread filled her with alarming speed and strength. She gasped back a tremble.

After a few moments, she heard them too. Snapping twigs, rustling brush. They walked without fear. To her chagrin, she whimpered.

The man heard her distress. Tilting his face to the side, he planted a gentle kiss above her ear. The touch spoke of reassurance, affection and casual ease. It doused her anxiety. His cracked lips brushed her earlobe, and the gaining footsteps seemed to lose power.

"We'll be okay…," his mouth moved against her skin. "Stay with me."

His sentences were coming easier. Kagome nodded into his neck.

The footsteps and voices grew louder. She could pick out individual words.

"Over here!"

"Those two we saw!"

"They're by the riverbed Eichiro!"

"Quick!"

A shudder ran through her as the exclamations broke from the trees. Heavy breathing and shocked gasps followed.

Kagome buried her face, tightening hold of the man's neck. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I won't—," he echoed her movements. Bodies taut against each other, they lay there, waiting for the worst.

The surprised silence around them broke. A deep voice boomed out orders. "All right! Don't just stand there! She needs our help! Move!"

Scrambling legs came to life, rushing forward. Kagome felt hands on her arm. A cry of protest slipped from her mouth.

"No!"

"Get her away from the demon, men! Pry his grip off!"

More hands grabbed her, and she felt herself being lifted. The man at her side grunted as his fingers were roughly pulled from her waist. Stark cold punched the breath from her lungs. Her eyes flew open.

Vision blurry and disoriented, she managed to make out four men holding down a fifth beginning to thrash. With long, dark hair splayed wildly, the bound man's mouth opened in a fang-revealing snarl. He reached a hand towards her.

He roared in rebellion. Wide-eyed, his sight came to life.

His gaze, brilliantly blue and desperate, met hers. They each stilled, lost in a moment of recognition.

The arms holding Kagome took advantage of the lull in resistance and pulled her back. The movement roused her. She reached for her senses, thrusting a hand out to take hold of his.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "KOUGA!" She screamed. His name ripped from her throat of its own accord, issuing from a murky well of memory and knowledge.

"KAGOME!" His cry, coarse with emotion, mirrored hers. It filled the air with palpable anguish.

They strained, trying to grab onto each other.

She _knew_ him. Kouga. She couldn't remember how, or from where, but she was certain he was someone close to her. And she wasn't about to give him up.

"Let me go!" Her words broke in a sob. She pounded against the arms restraining her.

Kouga, seeing her tears, renewed his struggle against his captors. "She needs me you bastards! She needs me!"

"What should we do Eichiro?" Asked a young male voice off to the side. It was obvious their distress did not sit well with him.

"Get them both Hiro," a deep answer, fraught with tension and effort, called across the riverbed. Its large owner was helping hold down Kouga. "None of us can keep this up much longer."

Quick footsteps approached. Before Kagome had time to register new danger or see a clear face, a wet, foul-smelling leaf was pressed over her mouth and nose. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the obstruction, but the hand holding it was firm.

The world blinked out of focus almost immediately. She realized with terror she was being drugged.

Her vision swam, and the strength ebbed from her body. Lolling her head back, the last sound she heard was Kouga, screaming her name over and over.

And once again, darkness claimed her.


	2. The Warmth of Morning

**PART TWO – THE WARMTH OF MORNING**

* * *

_A flash of red. White hair whipping about. Swift bare feet bounding away from her._

_Towards another._

Kagome woke with a cry. "No! Don't leave! Please!" Tears pricked her eyes, and a wave of utter loss swept her. Sitting up in bed, she looked past walls of a modest, unfamiliar room, trying to grasp onto the last traces of her dream.

A touch came at her shoulder.

Kagome spun around and gasped.

A man with long, free-flowing, black hair looked at her through piercing blue eyes full of concern. Kouga.

His face flooded her memory. She remembered lying in the riverbed against him. The dream vanished, its importance forgotten in the relief that washed over her.

"It's… it's you," her whisper held awe.

Kouga nodded, sitting up next to her. "Kagome?" The hand at her shoulder moved to her face, finger tracing her jaw in question.

She gave a hesitant smile. Pressing her palm lightly to his bare chest, she took in the fact that he was here, with her. Letting her gaze trail down his torso, she also noticed he was most decidedly naked.

Kagome ignored the blush creeping across her cheeks. She willed her eyes not to stare at the sheet loosely around his waist.

"We made it," her smile grew to a grin. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Her breasts felt cold air before they grazed against a warm heartbeat. She gasped, realizing with a start she was just as naked as him. Her hands stiffened, and she began to draw back.

A sound of protest issued from his throat. It was his turn to blush. Kouga met her gaze and shook his head. Lifting a purposeful arm, he pulled her with a bold force against him.

"Protect you, remember?" He said softly, belying the confidant move with a shy curl of unsure fingers at her waist.

Her smile warmed even more, and she felt herself relax. She had nothing to fear. Among the cold and mud, he had been by her side. Kagome moved her hand briefly to his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I remember you… Kouga," her mouth found his neck. She planted a chaste kiss to his skin, breathing in the same smell of pine and outdoors. The taste of him swept away her reservations. She allowed the hand at her waist to stay.

Kouga's breath caught in his throat at the press of her lips and the feel of her curves against him. He laughed, masking his surprise and pleasure. "Who am I then?" He asked

She heard approval in his voice. His cheeks were tinged pink, but his eyes were anything but embarrassed. They seemed to drink in the sight of her. Kagome wondered if he could read her as easily as she him.

"Someone I'm very glad I woke up next to," she answered.

Kouga smiled.

She marveled at how familiar he was. A fang appeared and poked down from his mouth as his grin grew.

How did she know him?

The tips of pointed ears stuck out from underneath his disheveled hair. Kouga raked a hand through the tangled mess, still wearing his smile. "That's a good start," his tone was light. "At least I know I'm nice to see the morning after."

"Yes," his cheer infected her. "Even with your level of undress."

Kouga palmed his chest and modeled a wounded look. "This isn't my fault."

"No," Kagome conceded. "But the space between us is."

He laughed. "I'll admit to that. Do you want me to let go?"

She liked the way he spoke. None of the pained gravel from before. His voice was deep and filled with ease.

"No."

Kouga's grin widened. "Then maybe our proximity isn't _all_ my doing."

Kagome blushed. He _could _read her.

She watched as his eyes began to roam. They flicked from her ear, to mouth, to neck, to shoulders, and down to…. Her cheeks darkened. She hugged an arm over her chest. "What are you doing?" The question came out sharp.

An eyebrow arched. "Looking."

"Well stop," Kagome tried drawing back, but the hand at her waist stayed firm.

"Why?"

She pulled against his hold. "I barely know you."

"That's not true."

"Stop."

"But I want to," confusion filled his face. "I can't?"

"Kouga!"

He pulled her gently to him. Warm breath fell on her shoulder. Kagome's heart sped up as he gave her a long, serious look.

"I remember only your name, your face. I'm curious," he shrugged. "Aren't you?"

"Not that curious."

"Oh?" The amusement returned. "Didn't you stare when we first woke?"

Kagome felt her cheeks heat once more. "That's different. You were covered in sheets."

"You didn't know that."

Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. She kept a stubborn elbow across herself and exhaled loudly.

Kouga gestured with his chin to the offending arm. "So now I'm to be punished?"

"That's what you get for ogling."

"It was innocent interest," he smiled.

"Hardly."

"You almost sound disappointed," his look turned sly. "Want me to leer next time? I could whistle…."

Kagome grit her teeth at the note of teasing. What was she doing rising to the bait of this stranger? Their banter almost sounded like flirting.

Echoing her thoughts, Kouga's head tilted to the side. "Are we starting to flirt?"

She spoke automatically. "Do you want to be?"

His grin spread from ear to ear. "If this sheet wasn't around my waist, the answer would be obvious."

"Kouga!"

"Oh come on. I'm joking!"

Kagome's expression soured. "What better way to make a first impression than with innuendo?" She said dryly.

"How is this a first impression?" He turned defensive. "I can read your body language as if you're actually talking. Obviously we know each other in some kind of intimate capacity."

Her mouth dropped, and Kouga noted the surprise.

His bravado faded. "Don't… don't you feel it… too?"

Embarrassment burst out on his face. Kagome grew quiet. She searched the thick black of her mind, trying to find a thread of insight. It was disconcerting not knowing who you were, or what kind of person you had been.

She met his gaze. His eyes clouded with hesitation, and his arm began to loosen around her.

"I'm sorry Kagome… I shouldn't have assumed… I didn't mean—."

She pushed a finger to his lips, cutting off the apology. "It's alright," her hand lifted to his neck. She thumbed the side of his stubble-covered jaw. For some reason, the facial hair didn't seem like it belonged on his face. "You're right. We _do_ have some kind of connection. Even losing my memory couldn't keep me from remembering you."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Her eyebrow hiked high. "What's my body saying right now?"

"That I should probably stop talking."

"I think you've got something there."

Relief spread in Kouga's frame. His shoulders sank with its warm weight.

Kagome watched him for a quiet moment. "We used to be friends, didn't we?" She asked softly.

Vivid blue eyes gauged hers. "We had to be," Kouga echoed her volume. His face turned thoughtful. Fingers absently stroked the skin of her waist. "What happened before we woke?"

Kagome noted the touch, but said nothing. Her brow creased. "We were washed up somewhere… in the mud maybe?"

"At the bottom of a waterfall," his claws traced circles. "Why were we there?"

Kagome frowned.

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other. Sunlight from a break in a nearby thatched wall crept across the floor, illuminating piles of neatly stacked bandages and medicinal stopper jars. Large and small footprints in the dirt ran a path from the bandages to the bed.

Kouga's expression darkened when he caught sight of them. "We need to remember."

Kagome nodded in agreement. At hearing 'waterfall', she was already hunting for more.

The youkai bit his lower lip, baring a fang as he tried to gather up fleeting pictures moving back into the darkness of his memory. A battle of struggle and pain flashed before him, permeated by the stench of earth, decay and bone. The smell was hauntingly familiar. A vision of Kagome in tears, running blindly, filled his head. She wasn't watching, stood as a girl lost and gone… took a step too far….

"You–you fell!" He grabbed her hand as the cliff drop flashed in his mind. "You were running, and I saw you slip. I raced over the edge, my heart in my throat—."

Kagome closed her eyes and instantly felt the fierce winds that had circled her, throwing her hair without remorse to her face. She called back the ache of despair, and the cold wet of tears on her cheeks. And then the voice – his voice – above her.

"You grabbed me in the air! I remember!" Kagome squeezed his palm back. "You whispered in my ear that I wasn't alone," she shuddered. "And then we hit the ground."

Kouga drew her up against his chest, moving the arm at her hip to the small of her back.

"You saved my life," Kagome bent her head against his collar, unable to express the emotion welling up in her throat.

They sat together for a quiet moment, collecting their thoughts. The silence was tentative, filled with a struggle to remember more.

A face swam in Kouga's mind, its owner a hulking giant of a man, holding him down. The man had kept him from Kagome. "Those people who found us…," a growl entered his voice. His hold tightened.

Kagome followed his train of thought. "How'd we get here?"

On cue, the door-hide to their left was drawn open, followed by a purposeful cough.

"We brought you," a voice answered.

The amnesic pair spun around, greeted by the man Kouga remembered, and a woman at his side.


	3. One Small Lie

**PART THREE – ONE SMALL LIE**

* * *

Kouga threw a generous part of the sheet around Kagome, covering her from their visitors. His arm slid back to her waist.

"I won't let them harm you," he whispered. His gaze focused on the man crouching to make it through the doorway. As he stepped into the room, Kagome felt claws graze her back, tightening to a fist.

A short, slender woman followed behind the man. Black hair, streaked with grey beginnings, was swept in twin buns atop her head. She wore a blue yukata that shone as she crossed a patch of light. Together, the couple exuded an air of authority. Kagome noticed both wore gold armbands.

"Welcome girl," the man greeted with anything but. His voice was gruff as he folded thick arms across his broad chest. "I'm Eichiro, man of this house and chief of Enomoto. Who are you, and why are you with this… youkai?" The title came out as if it tasted bad. Kagome heard Kouga snarl at her side.

"I'm Kagome," she said quickly. "We fell from—."

"I know. From Osaki's Waterfall. We picked you up out of the mud, and brought you both here," impatience crossed his dirt-smudged features. He shifted, looking ill-at-ease. "Where are you from?"

A name sparked in her mind. Kagome bore it before thinking. "I come from Lady Kaede's village. She sent us to find—."

"Lost from a place a heavy twelve days from here?" Eichiro interrupted. "How did you get to the cliff? Why would you go there?" He backed up a step, incredulous. "You're lying on at least one account. Which is it? Citizen under Kaede-sama's protection? Or demon cohort visiting nearby villages spying for weaknesses!?" The man's voice filled with anger. His hands dropped, fisting at his sides.

"Eichiro, please," the woman, elfin next to his towering frame, gave a cross look. "She hardly looks dangerous."

Kagome bowed slightly. "Thank you ma'am," she realized it was probably this woman's conviction and level-headedness that had kept them alive and cared for up until now.

"I'm Akina, Eichiro's wife," the woman returned Kagome's bow. She stepped in front of her husband, folding her hands into the sleeves of her yukata. "We saved you and your… uh… friend from the riverbank three days ago. I'm sorry the hunting party didn't show more common sense and restraint in your rescue," Akina glared at Eichiro again. Kagome watched in surprise as the man cringed.

"I especially want to apologize to you Kagome," her tone softened. "Hiro, the village healer, used one of his concoctions to calm you. It had a rather prolonged effect—."

"Calm her!?" Kouga cut in. "Your thug knocked Kagome out cold! And tried to TAKE her from me!"

Something in his indignation made Kagome's stomach flutter. Color rose in her cheeks. She 'tsk'ed under her breath. "Kouga…."

A pointed ear twitched. Another assault died in his throat.

"You're not helping," she palmed his chest.

Eichiro eyed Kagome's hand. "What is this youkai to you?" He ignored the shake of his wife's head.

"Why does it concern you?" Kouga challenged. He let go of Kagome and set both hands on his knees.

Shock rushed the chief's face before rage settled and knotted. "Because this is MY village, and the honor of my house and family are at stake because of _you_," his words shook.

Kagome reasoned Eichiro wasn't used to posing questions without immediate answers.

"I don't care about your honor, only this woman. How dare you tread into our personal matters?" Kouga frowned, presumably at the other man's audacity. Kagome knew it was more because he didn't know where they stood with each other himself.

"He dares, because it's extremely improper for an unwed woman and man to share the same bed, alone and naked," Akina bristled. "To allow such behavior would be to say we condone it. As leaders of Enomoto, we're expected to set an example," she palmed her hips and turned her glare on the wolf youkai.

"We couldn't pry you two apart," Eichiro explained. "After Hiro misjudged the dosage of his sleeping drug, you youkai…," he scowled at Kouga. "You surged forward and collapsed with her in your arms. We weren't sure if the girl was your unwilling captive, and didn't want to hurt her in a struggle to free her."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not his captive. Kouga saved me. I owe him my life."

"You'll owe him more than that if you're not careful," Akina's look turned knowing. "Youkai expect to be well paid for their rare pearls of kindness."

"It's not like that!" Kouga barked. He shot Kagome a look of such hurt and fear that the flutter in her stomach rose to pound in her chest.

"I would _never_ take advantage of you," he said quietly, speaking only to her. "Please believe me, I—."

"I do Kouga," she raised a finger to his lips. "I trust you. Completely," meeting his gaze, so open and exposed, Kagome couldn't help but place a comforting kiss on his troubled brow. As she drew away, their eyes met again. The relief in Kouga's blue depths made her smile, and charmed out a returning grin.

"So tell us… what are the terms of your relationship?" Eichiro winced at his tone. Witnessing their intimate exchange made him begin to doubt himself. Despite the youkai's rough edges, he seemed genuine enough towards the girl.

At hearing 'relationship', an idea came to Kagome. She needed to say something to soothe offended morals. To keep questions at bay, and give her and Kouga a bit of peace until they regained their memories. Expectant eyes watched them, waiting for an explanation.

It was indecent for an unwed couple to be left in the same bed? An _unwed_ couple?

They had lost their old lives at the mouth of Osaki. Why not create new ones?

Her eyes sparked with thought. Kouga tilted his head in unspoken question. Kagome smiled over and put her hand on his sheet-covered thigh.

Ignoring the youkai's blush, she turned to face the pair before them. "Actually, we're newlyweds," she squeezed Kouga's leg just before his jaw dropped. "We eloped, and had wanted to keep it secret. To protect the name of your great house though, we'll admit to the truth."

Eichiro did what Kouga couldn't. His mouth swung open. "Y-You married him!?"

"Yes," Kagome lifted her chin. "I ran away from my village to be by his side."

Kouga's blush darkened and reached to the point of his ears. He coughed purposefully, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry dear. I had to tell them," Kagome said. "Are you mad?"

He struggled for his voice. "N-No," he cleared his throat. "You had to."

"But… a… a _youkai_?" Eichiro raised his hands in an entreaty to her senses.

"This is why we eloped. I knew people would judge our… love," she felt Kouga's muscles tighten at the word. Her smile faltered.

Akina gave her a long, piercing look. Kagome worked to keep her face even. After a moment, the woman nodded. "Then welcome to Enomoto. Far be it from us to arbitrate who should fall in love," an eyebrow rose in her husband's direction. "I insist that you stay as guests in my house until you've both fully recovered. This should be a happy time in your young lives. It's unfortunate it had to be marred with such misunderstanding."

Kagome ducked her head. "Thank you Akina. You've already done so much," She moved her palm down Kouga's thigh and placed it lightly on his hand. He surprised her by flipping his wrist and entwining his fingers in hers. It was Kagome's turn to blush.

"It's the least we can do," Eichiro said gruffly. "I'm sorry my men and I assumed the worst at the riverbed. We've just had so many run-ins with local youkai, we've grown jaded in our hardship I think," his face fell a moment, lost in memories of darker days. "Please join my family and I for dinner tonight. Neither of you have eaten in almost three days."

"Oh, we don't want to impose further—."

"Nonsense," Akina shook her head. "You both need your strength. We only managed to take off your bandages this morning. Luckily, Hiro's medicinal skills are better than those of his seize-and-capture," she smiled and pointed to a purple, yellowing patch across Kagome's arm. "Most of your worst bruises and scrapes have faded Kagome. And Kouga's were gone within the first night."

"My wife and daughter managed to keep you both hydrated, but neither of you would eat. And Kouga growled anytime you were touched. It was quite the ordeal, but now his protectiveness makes sense. A new bride is a precious thing," Eichiro smiled for the first time in genuine warmth. Kagome felt tiny claws of guilt edge in.

"Well then we'd love to stay. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality," she pushed down her conscience, bowing low.

"We'll let you two rest before then. Our son, Sen, will get you when everything is ready," Akina smiled again before walking through the doorway. Eichiro followed his wife, lowering the animal hide behind him.

Kagome and Kouga sat in silence as they listened to their hosts' footsteps recede further into the hut. Kouga stared down at their hands, still clasped together. Kagome gulped.

Was he mad? Had he wanted to be asked whether he'd like a whole village thinking he was married? And married to someone like her? Would he want nothing to do with her now?

"Uh… Kouga?" She tried to best phrase her worry. "I… I'm sorry I didn't ask you. The idea just popped into my head. I wanted to give us one less thing to worry about. Are you upset?"

He stayed quiet, rubbing his thumb along hers. Kagome bit her lip, afraid she had irreparably damaged their new friendship. She was about to ask again when he took a long exhale.

"I've never been married before," he said. "Not that I remember anyway. But I certainly can't imagine a more fitting girl," he smiled in reassurance. "This should be interesting. We'll see what kind of trouble your 'idea' gets us into Kagome."


	4. Impressions of the Past

**PART FOUR – IMPRESSIONS OF THE PAST**

* * *

_Kagome folded her legs and sat in front of the fire. She knew the question was coming._

_ "Where were you last night?" Amber eyes burned into her back. _

_She sighed, poking a stick into the low flames. __"Come down."_

_A branch overhead creaked, and she heard a low 'feh' in the darkness. _

_"Please?" She bit back another sigh._

_"Why? So we can argue more?" The answer was uncharacteristically quiet. _

_"You asked."_

_Claws dug deep into the branch's bark. She imagined his knuckles going white._

_"Never mind," he muttered._

_Kagome chewed her lower lip, gathering her nerve. "I'll tell you."_

_"Just go to bed."_

_"But—," she forced herself to pull away from the fire and face him._

_"Goodnight," he growled, folding his arms into the sleeves of a red haori. _

_"Look. I'm sorry. I never meant to—."_

_"I said goodnight. Drop it," with a glower, he closed his eyes._

_Her shoulders sank, and she felt the sting of building tears. The fire blurred at her feet and grew dark. _

Kagome woke slowly, realizing she wasn't alone in the middle of a forest, but against a man holding her tight to him. A tear leaked down her cheek as she blinked herself awake. She wiped it away quickly and stirred the arms cradling her. Kouga's blue eyes cracked open in a halfhearted attempt to wake. Kagome smiled. His gaze wasn't filled with sadness or anger like the one from her dream.

"Quit moving woman," he buried his face back into her hair. "You've been fidgeting for the past half hour."

"Have I?" She wondered if her dream had been a memory. Disappointment, helplessness, and regret filled her. Had that stilted conversation really taken place before the waterfall? Who was that man in the haori? Why had there been so much unsaid between them?

Kouga picked up on her mood. "Are you okay?" He lifted his head and tucked stray hair behind her ear. The touch was gentle, and Kagome warmed under his concern.

"Yeah," she decided not to speak of it. "I think I'm just ready to get out of this bed and stop acting like such an invalid."

"I don't know," Kouga smiled, trailing a claw from her ear to the base of her neck. "I could get used to spending days like this."

"You mean evenings, right?" Kagome returned the smile and snuggled into his chest. She pushed down the memory and the ache it brought. She was in Enomoto now, with Kouga. It didn't matter who that man was, or what his problem had been. He was part of a different lifetime, and she was focused on staying in this one.

They held each other in silence. Kagome closed her eyes, grateful for the amnesia. If her memories were all pained and bitter like the dream, she wanted nothing more from them.

In the quiet air, they heard the pad of someone's approach. The sound stopped outside their room, and a voice squealed in high-pitched greeting.

"Hello!" A small head peaked out underneath the animal hide. "My name's Mika. I'm coming in demon-man and demon-man's wife!"

Kagome gulped. It sounded like her lie had spread.

Their visitor looked about four summers old and stared unabashedly at Kouga. He sat up under her gaze. After a moment's pause, the girl surged ahead and leapt into bed with them, seating herself squarely in Kouga's lap.

Kagome watched alarm rise in the youkai's face. Mika reached up and pulled one of his pointed ears.

"Why are your ears sharp? Does it hurt to hear? Do they make your head heavy?" She tapped them, testing their feel. "My Mama says I'm much too forward, and that my crazin' ways will get me into trouble."

"She must mean _brazen_," Kagome whispered to a wide-eyed Kouga. He sat in mute astonishment as the chattering creature continued her exploration of his features.

"My brother isn't back yet from his hunting trip demon-man. That's why Mama sent me. She told me to keep my hands to myself and make sure I asked politely if I could enter."

"Good thing you listened," Kouga answered dryly. His tone was lost on the girl's big gaze.

"Demon-man, are you built like other men? Does your pretty wife know? Will she leave you if she finds out you're not?"

Kouga flushed. "I am built _exactly_, if not better—!"

"Kouga," Kagome reached for his shoulder, squeezing gently. "She's just curious."

Mika switched her attention to the woman. "I helped Mama give you water when you were sick. Your husband held you and wouldn't let me touch his ears. He must really love you."

"Oh? His ears gave all that away?"

She giggled. "No," she settled deeper into Kouga's lap. "But we could barely get near you. He held you like you were the most important thing in the world. Like how Papa holds Mama – when she's not mad at him. He does a lot to make her mad."

"Well thanks for your help in our recovery," Kagome felt a blush color her cheeks. Even unconscious, Kouga had been protecting her.

Mika smiled and moved to look at Kouga's waist under the sheet. She was obviously in mind to answer her question about his build.

"Hey!" The youkai's patience dwindled. He intercepted her inquisitive fingers. "What did your mother tell you about those hands?"

"They don't gather rice fast enough during harvest?"

Kouga's eye twitched.

"Did Akina send you in here to tell us something?" Kagome prompted. She sensed Mika was the type who lost purpose rapidly.

"Yes!" The round face bobbed up and down. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh, thank you. Will you go tell your mother we'll be out in just a moment?"

Mika jumped off the bed and pointed to a bundle of folded fabric by the door. "Mama brought you clothes while you were sleeping. Papa's old shirt will be too big for you demon-man," the four-year-old giggled again.

"Thank you Mika. See you at dinner."

"Ok. Bye now," with a little wave and a last look to Kouga, she was gone.

Kagome poked the man beside her as he shook his head. "Seems like you have an admirer."

"I don't think you need to worry about her stealing my heart."

"We'll see," Kagome wrapped herself in sheet and rose. "I think she'll grow on you."

Kouga politely averted his eyes as he glimpsed a bit of her backside. He willed himself to ignore the seductive curves and stared down at his hands instead. Kagome, unaware, walked to the corner and picked up a worn dress of faded grey.

"I don't know how Akina expects me to fit into this. I'm taller and bigger than her," she slipped the coarse material over her head.

Kouga looked up and grinned as the fabric fell to her mid-thigh. "No complaints here. It fits fine."

Kagome made a face. "That sounds suspiciously like your earlier promise of a leer."

He blew a soft whistle.

"Ha, ha," she tugged at the dress' hem, trying to stretch it lower. "It won't be so funny if I insult the family we've already scandalized. Help me with this."

Kouga took the remaining blanket, bringing it around his waist. "Before or after I get pants on?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm serious. I need you."

"Really?" His grin grew. "So, is that a no for the pants?"

She shook her head, tugging harder. "Pants first."

He stood, clasping a handful of blanket at his hip. Shuffling over, he let a wide cloth train spread out behind him. "Me trying to stretch that one-handed _would_ be interesting."

She found his mood infectious. "I'd probably get that look Mika was after," she was rewarded with a smile only partly playful. The warm approval made a curious heat start in her chest.

Kouga crouched, retrieving large trousers from the floor. He held them at arms length, inspecting their size. Kagome turned around without being asked, and he let the blanket fall, stepping into their wide legs. He pulled the pants up, tying the waist as tight as it would go. It slipped to his hips. "I think we have opposite problems," he called sheepishly.

Kagome pulled away from the wall and drew a sharp breath. He seemed to fill the room. Somehow, lying down and sitting hadn't given the full effect to his broad frame, or the casual way he held himself. Kouga stood with his weight on one foot, an arm behind his head. His other fell to his bared waist.

"Do I look silly?" He asked self-consciously. "These are gigantic."

Kagome forced her gaze to his face. "Not at all," she bent to pick up his shirt. The heat intensified. "They sit well on you," she cleared her throat. "I mean… better than your blanket toga," she offered the shirt out.

Kouga took it, glancing down. "I feel ridiculous."

Kagome watched him throw on the tunic. Strong arms reached through the sleeves. Folds of fabric, gratefully, fell past his waist. He freed his hair last, gathering it clumsily and tossing it to his back.

She realized she was staring. "That makes two of us," she motioned to her racy hem.

"We can fix that," Kouga moved in front of her. "I'll pull from the top if you attack the bottom," his fingers hooked under the sleeveless collar. "Ready?"

Kagome grabbed fistfuls of grey cloth. "I hope Akina won't mind. I just need an inch."

He gave an experimental tug, tempering his strength. "I think that's about all we'll get anyway."

They pulled together. Kagome beamed as the dress grew longer. "Perfect," she brought her smile to Kouga. "Thanks."

He let go. "It was better before."

"Yeah. Uh-huh."

"I'm not kidding. I felt like whistling a lot louder."

Kagome laughed. "Well, thanks for making that sacrifice. We really need to do damage control, and I don't think waltzing to dinner in a barely-there number would have helped."

"I don't know," Kouga offered his elbow. "That much leg could have bought an awful lot of amnesty."

Kagome took his arm.

"Mountains worth."

She led him toward the door, rolling her eyes. "You're an idiot."

He held back the hide. "An idiot who knows nice legs," he grinned as they walked to the hall. Kagome refused to meet his eye. The heat had reached her cheeks. She stared at the surrounding hut instead, pretending not to notice as he pulled her fingers into his. The corridor was lined with neatly spaced shelves of split and spliced saplings. Bowls, dried fruit, tools and toys loaded every layer. The dirt floor was packed and well trod. Tightly bundled thatch made up the walls.

Kouga sniffed and pulled her to the right. "Food's this way."

She inhaled deeply. "I don't smell anything."

"Cause your nose isn't as powerful as those legs."

She followed, smiling in spite of herself. "This leg commentary will stop when we get to the table, right?"

"Of course," he squeezed her hand. "But I'll have a continuous monologue objectifying you in my head."

"Great," Kagome sighed. "I'm cattle."

Kouga laughed as they neared a well-lit room. Sounds of clinking dishes echoed into the hall. "Very pretty cattle. Does that make it better?"

"Moo."

More approval shone in his eyes, and they reached the doorway. Mika spotted them instantly. As she raced over, he bent to Kagome's ear.

"I like myself around you."

She smiled again. She turned and planted an impromptu kiss on his cheek. "Me too, only vice versa."

"You're not livestock by the way."

"Damn right."

Mika grabbed Kouga. "Come on! Mama's made so much food!"

He sent Kagome a pained look and released her arm, letting the little girl draw him away. Akina was just setting down a final platter and ushered them over.

"I hope you two are hungry. I think I made enough to feed the entire village," she laughed. "Even Eichiro will be hard pressed to finish his plate," she pointed to her husband, already serving himself.

"My appetite is only the result of your beguiling skills in the kitchen," the headman seated himself with an unceremonious thud. He gave a friendly smile to Kagome and nodded at Kouga. "Sit down you two," he urged. "Or I'll eat both your shares."

"From how you fill Eichiro's shirt, I say you need that share," Akina smiled as the top of the loaned garment slipped down Kouga's shoulder. It matched the pants in size.

Kouga gave a good-natured grin, but Kagome knew he still felt self-conscious. Moving to his side, she pulled the fallen sleeve up with a gentle pat.

"I'm fond of his frame. It leaves me more room in bed."

He glanced to her gratefully, pulling out her chair as she moved to sit.

"Thank you," Kagome tried not to think how casually her affection and comments came. It made too much flutter around inside her.

Kouga watched her, and his smile turned genuine. A clawed hand came up, resting lightly on her back. "Of course… dear."

Mika, about to take the seat next to Kouga, got a reproving look from her mother. She quickly sat by her father instead.

Akina motioned Kouga to sit. "I hope I made something you'll like; I've never cooked for a youkai before," her statement held no malice, just mild curiosity as he took up his plate.

"It all smells wonderful," he eyed the colorful spread and realized he was starving.

Kagome was hungry too. They followed Eichiro's example, loading their plates.

Akina sat at the head of the table, pleased. Eichiro sat at the other end, with Mika to his left and Kagome, his right. An empty place next to Mika signaled one more guest, and Kouga looked over in interest.

"Who else is coming?"

At that, Akina frowned. "Our son Sen was supposed to be here, but he's still off with his hunting friends. They leave for days at a time, exploring the forest for game. I'd wanted you to meet him, but apparently he's too busy to come home."

"It was actually Sen who first stumbled onto Kaede-sama's village," Eichiro swallowed his first bite. "He travels farther than any of us and loves the thrill of new places."

"Mama says Sen loves the forest more than he loves women. That's why he's still unmarried," Mika piped up, wanting to add to the conversation.

Akina flashed her daughter a stern look.

Kagome laughed. "He sounds wonderful to have such passion."

Akina sighed. "I would rather his passion run more to the side of settling down and making a family."

"She's ready for grandchildren," Eichiro joked. "Akina-baba, will you pass the pitcher of water?"

"It'll sail at your head in a moment!" She said crossly. Without missing a beat, she turned to the young couple beside her. "Are you two entertaining the idea of starting a family soon?"

Kouga choked on his mouthful, and Kagome darted for her cup, taking a long swig.

"You see," Eichiro smiled, all earlier hostility from their initial meeting gone. "Now she's started in on you. She's already having visions of Kagome strolling around with a round belly."

"Seriously Eichiro! They should be thinking of such things." Akina looked at Kagome with interest. "How long have you and Kouga been married?"

Reluctantly setting down her glass, Kagome gave a quick glance to the red-faced youkai beside her. She saw his ears grow pink and cleared her throat, trying to think of something feasible.

"A little more than a month," she met Kouga's eye. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We left Kaede's village before the summer rains."

She tempered her stunned expression, bobbing her head in agreement. He was as fast as her at tale-weaving.

Akina leaned closer. "How long was your courtship?"

Kagome, aware that the whole table was listening, stared into her lap. Her appetite had vanished.

"It was… under unusual circumstances," Kouga cut in. She sent him an appreciative smile.

"Our first meeting, I knew there was something different about her," his gaze took on a far away look. Kagome wondered if he was finding a new memory or just making one up.

"I liked her fire and her fearlessness… she was unlike any female, youkai or human, I'd ever met."

Akina, Eichiro, and Mika sat, captivated. They had never spoken to a youkai, and his tone was far from their notions of one.

"I asked her to be my mate that day," he continued ruefully. "Actually, I demanded it," Kouga's face grew somber. "I was a different man back then…."

Mika fidgeted in her seat for more. "So did you elope right away?"

"No," Kagome grasped Kouga's palm under the table. "But he always came back, fresh from adventures, asking for my hand."

"And one day you said yes?" Eichiro had stopped eating. His large face brimmed with curiosity.

Kagome paused a moment. She felt Kouga's hand tense. He waited, along with the headman's family, for her answer.

"Yes, one day I did," she smiled again. "It's funny. Even now I'll catch myself thinking how lucky I am. Knowing there's one person to grab me when I fall," Kagome looked over at Kouga. The youkai, sensing her eyes, met her gaze. "When that person looks at me," she said. "I want him to see no one else. I want him to know what he means to me," Kagome felt her heart speed up as he held her stare.

Akina broke the moment, sighing loudly. "You see Eichiro! Now why can't Sen be in love? It would do him so much good!" Looking over at her husband, the chief of Enomoto shook his head.

"His time will come, just as Kouga's did," Eichiro's genial smile settled on the youkai. "You two seem well-suited. It's a gift you were able to overcome the prejudices of the world around you to be together," he bowed slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't see it at first."

"Mama! I want to marry a demon!" Mika looked at Kouga with renewed interest.

"As long as you give your mother grandchildren, I doubt she'd have any objections," Eichiro said, catching the earlier-threatened-pitcher as it flew through the air.

The entire table laughed. The meal continued well into darkness, animated with conversation and interest. Even Mika was allowed to remain, as stories of danger and love were exchanged. As the evening drew to a close, Kagome got up to help Akina gather the dishes. With an extra set of hands in the washing pail, cleaning went quickly. The headwoman shot her guest an appreciative look. Despite early reservations, she decided she was liking this young woman and her rough, but well-intentioned husband. She was glad that whatever trials they had faced in their journey, they had been brought to her door.

* * *

Miles away, a man in red with long white hair sat brooding by a fire. He was lost in thought. Across from him, a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Kagome watched him.

"What troubles you Inu-Yasha?" She asked. Her voice was cool and detached, as if his answer mattered little.

The man looked up, noting the tone. He sighed and gazed back into the fire.

"Tell me," she tried again, giving warmth to her words.

"It's just…," staring dejectedly into the flames, Inu-Yasha's ears drooped low. "Kagome," he saw the woman's face darken across the fire. "Sango and Miroku never found her body. If she were dead, wouldn't she have been near the waterfall?"

The woman kept silent.

"I mean, I saw Kouga jump over the edge after her. He could have protected her from the fall," Inu-Yasha stared out over the fields of meadow surrounding their makeshift camp. "They didn't find either of them, but they did see tracks of a struggle. Maybe they—?"

"Maybe they _did _survive, but were attacked in their weakened state by wandering youkai and carried off," her eyes narrowed. "You said so yourself, you couldn't smell either of them," the warmth was gone.

"Yes, but water always tricks my nose. What if—?"

"You're not going to help anyone wondering about 'what if's," she rose to her feet. "Naraku is still out there and I need your help in killing him. Are you going to stop your quest because of this _girl_?"

Inu-Yasha's ears drooped lower.

"Are you?" The command lay thinly veiled in a question.

The hanyou grit his teeth. "No Kikyo, I'm not. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Good," she turned away. "It's for the best you know."

Inu-Yasha frowned at her back. "How can you say that?"

She stared out into the night. "You'll forget losing her, just like I forgot losing you."

The sting of her bitter sentiment made him visibly flinch. He watched as she left the circle of light cast by the fire.

"Goodnight Inu-Yasha," she called, walking into the darkness.

"Goodnight," he replied softly, his voice choked with regret.


	5. Talk of Friendship

**PART FIVE – TALK OF FRIENDSHIP**

* * *

Kouga and Kagome got ready for bed in silence, consumed with thoughts of the conversation at dinner. As Kouga lifted off Eichiro's shirt, he replayed Kagome's words over and over in his head.

_When he looks at me, I want him to see no one else._ _I want him to know what he means to me._

Had she meant it? Was it just an act? Kouga didn't know if he wanted to ask and have the answer disappoint. In his trousers, he got into bed. He watched Kagome brush her hair, making faces as the borrowed comb caught on tangles. She cursed softly, unaware of her audience, and struggled with a thick snarl. The comb teeth finally won, and he looked away as she moved through the room.

Kagome lifted the sheet and climbed in next to him. She immediately felt how tense he was. She tried catching his eye, but he painstakingly kept it locked straight ahead, honing on a panel of thatch in need of repair.

"Kouga?" She ventured. "Are you alright?"

"Mmhm."

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he continued assessing the wall.

She poked him in the ribs. "What's wrong?"

His gaze dropped to his lap. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"We just met. How would you know?"

Kagome ran fingers through her newly-smooth hair. She ventured a smile. "Where's the guy who made me 'moo'?"

Kouga lay down without answer.

Feeling rebuffed, her smile stiffened. She had a guess. If he regretted his openness with their hosts, or that he'd had to speak up because she couldn't quite force out another lie, he should tell her. They had only each other in this foreign village.

Closing her eyes, Kagome made sure she was far over, so he could have as little contact as he wished. She remembered the look on his face at dinner when he had described their first meeting. He had seemed so taken with her. Was she a disappointment, now that they were free from the eyes of Eichiro and Akina?

The minutes ticked by, and Kagome felt her body grow heavy. Just as she was about to fade away, a strong set of arms encircled her. Kouga pulled her back from the bed's edge and rumbled low in his throat.

"We're not fighting, are we?" Breath from his mouth tickled her ear.

Kagome shook off the beginnings of sleep and rolled to face him. A look of utter unhappiness greeted her. Blue eyes gazed deep into hers, searching.

"No," she reassured, propping her head up with an elbow. "But are you mad at me about what I said earlier? I didn't—."

"No, I'm not mad… just…." he frowned slightly. "Confused."

"Confused about what?

"About what you said," he seemed reluctant to speak. "About me."

Kagome drew nearer and moved her free arm up and over his chest. "I meant it. About me trusting you and feeling cared for? I meant all of it," worry passed her features. "Is that what confuses you? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" Her hand at his side froze.

"No, no! Not at all," Kouga said in a rush. "I just didn't know if it was another lie for Akina and Eichiro."

"No," her hand relaxed. "Despite what you may think, I'm not very good at lying. You can always tell because my voice goes higher"

A smile broke in his face. "I'll have to remember that when I suspect you of being with another man."

Kagome joined the smile, glad to see his old mood returning. "So does that mean I can't be with other men then?" She played into his banter, realizing too late how the words sounded. "Uh… I didn't—," she flushed. "That's funny. I don't usually bring up monogamy until the _second_ day of meeting new people," she forced a laugh.

Kouga, flustered, fell silent. After a moment, he sat up and gently pushed her off her elbow. With a boldness that surprised them both, he leaned over her, resting an arm on either side of her small frame.

"I ask if you like me and you open with loyalty?"

Kagome shrugged, embarrassed. "Haven't you gathered I talk first? Thinking is a far second."

"I'm beginning to," amusement filled his tone. "And to answer you, of _course_ you can't be with someone else. You are my wife after all," Kouga gave a fanged-grin.

Kagome's panic disappeared. "Did you mean what _you_ said," her flush deepened. "About me being different?"

His grin grew solemn. "It wasn't for the sake of a good background story," he said softly. The brazenness melted away, and he gave her a shy look. "I remember wanting you with me."

Kagome reached her arms up, circling them around his neck. "I'm glad."

He hid his pleasure, bowing his head. "Saving you from certain death doesn't win you over, but getting all nervous and timid does?"

"Both are nice."

Kouga looked down from his position above her. A small smile played on her lips, and her hair lay curled around her. The room grew suddenly warm.

"I think it's strange," he cleared his throat, trying to rid his voice of shake. "I know so little about myself and can barely remember more than my own name. Yet memories of you before Osaki come to me when I call on them. When answering Akina and Eichiro, words were out of my mouth before I even thought them."

"The same happened to me when I mentioned Lady Kaede."

"It's like our memories are just below the surface."

Kagome chewed her lip, losing gaiety. "And why can we remember falling from the waterfall in the first place? Isn't our memory lapse because of trauma? Are blows to the head that selective? Shouldn't we only remember things _after _the fall?"

Kouga's brow creased. "You're right," his deep blue eyes turned pensive. "It almost seems…," more fang appeared under his frown. "What if… _we're_ more a factor than the actual waterfall?"

"How so?"

"Maybe," he looked through her, thinking hard. "Maybe our memory loss is more mental than physical. That would explain our bursts of insight. We're remembering what we want to."

"But why?" She frowned. "What're we protecting ourselves from?

"I don't know," his gaze returned to hers. "But I think that's it. Our bodies have thrown up a kind of mental block."

Kagome's expression clouded as she turned inward. Behind his neck, her fingers played absently with strands of his long hair. A dark section fell over his shoulder and tickled her face. Kouga immediately lifted an arm from the bed and swept it back. Kagome looked up at him. Her ministrations stopped. His hair. He used to wear it up. She remembered seeing it above her as she fell from the cliff.

She remembered the tears pouring from her.

The deep welling heartache.

Anguish in her stomach.

Utter and inconsolable.

"Can we stay here?" Her voice went quiet. "Can we hide?"

Kouga took her chin. His eyes searched hers, and he saw pain in their blue-gray depths. His claws rested lightly against her skin as his thumb stroked the side of her mouth. "We don't know who we are."

Kagome freed one of her arms and reached for the hand at her face. Her fingers closed over his, and he could feel them tremble.

"Please?"

Kouga couldn't pull his eyes away. Her gaze implored.

He swallowed, not trusting himself to speak. She looked so vulnerable. So scared. Whatever truth lay inside them, she didn't want to face it.

He stumbled through a nod.

"Thanks," her hand squeezed his. "I know we've just met and I'm asking a lot… but I wouldn't want anyone else here. I know once, we were old friends."

Kagome's face was inches from his, and Kouga drowned in her eyes. Gratitude graced her features and pulled her mouth up at the corners.

The room grew even warmer.

"I feel like you should stop putting our friendship in the past tense," he found his voice and released her chin, moving his hand back to her side.

Her smile widened. "You're good at one-liners."

"I try."

They stared at each other. A silent pact rose. They would leave behind all they knew. Together.

The quiet stretched on. The space separating them grew thick.

Kouga felt like the room was on fire. He spoke of friendship, but his insides screamed for more. The attraction to Kagome was unmistakable. And it felt familiar. He knew they had just met… but not really. Not at all.

Before he could stop himself, he bent lower. Kouga willed her to turn her face away, but she held still. He watched her breathing cease.

And then, unbelievably, she closed her eyes.

Guess she felt the room too.

Kouga moved to kiss her. A girl he barely knew, but intimately read. A girl he inexplicably would follow to any village, any waterfall.

His lips were almost to hers when a knock came at the wall beside the door.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over Kouga's shoulder. The knock came again.

She cried out in an unsteady voice. "Yes?"

Kouga quickly got off from his position over her, just in time to see the animal hide pushed aside to reveal a younger version of Eichiro. Not quite as broad, but with large shoulders and a thick neck, the man was unmistakably the headman's son.

"Oh!" His gaze fell to the two of them, wrapped in sheets. "I didn't realize you would be in bed yet," he flushed and turned to go.

Kouga was happy to see him leave, but Kagome sat up, reaching a hand out to stop him.

"No, no! It's fine!" She smiled as he looked back. "We just turned in early," the girl lifted the covers and strode from the bed, stretching out her hand in greeting. "Waterfall plummets do that to you. You must be Sen," her smile turned warm as he took her hand.

The young man visible relaxed. "I wanted to stop in and introduce myself," he said. "My friends and I just returned. I'm sorry I missed you both at dinner. I had no idea we'd have guests."

"We surprised your parents too," Kagome was encouraged as he smiled back. "I don't think they expected to find two people barely conscious by the river."

"Or barely clad," Sen offered a tentative joke. "My little sister gave the details _she_ thought were important."

Kagome blushed.

The young man appraised her, admiration evident. "When my mother told me you'd only been here three days, I was shocked. I still can't believe you're up and walking around miss…?"

"It's Kagome," she replied. "And that unsociable lump over there is my husband, Kouga. He's the reason I'm not broken in a hundred places."

"Husband?" Sen peered past her to see a scowling wolf youkai sharpening his claws in bed.

"Yes. Kouga, come here and say hello," Kagome motioned with a turn of her head. Sen's mouth dropped, as his father's had, when the pad of obliging footsteps approached.

"Hello," Kouga grumbled, thrusting out his palm.

"Um… hi," he managed, taking his hand. The youkai's claws reached nearly to his wrist, and Sen winced at the grip.

"When you see your parents, thank them again for us. They've been very… forgiving," Kagome smiled again.

The young man nodded. "Of course. It's the least they could do after your capture. My friend Toushi, told me what he heard from his wife, Reina, who spoke to Hiro. You two are the talk of the village. Everyone can't wait to meet you tomorrow."

"Everyone?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Absolutely. With Enomoto so close to youkai borders, they're eager to learn your magic at controlling demons."

Kagome's smile faltered. "It's not magic. Kouga is my husband in his own right."

Confusion knotted Sen's brow. Kouga stepped closer and put his arm around the young woman's waist.

"I know it's hard to grasp the idea that she'd _have_ me, but it's true," he frowned.

Sen's eyes widened. "Forgive me," he ducked his head, unable to meet Kouga's gaze. "I thought Mother had just said that for Mika's sake."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "For the first time, our marriage has been convenient and actually made things _better _around us."

"We've faced a lot of… opinions," Kouga added.

Neither looked at each other.

Sen was too embarrassed to notice their guilt. "I'm sorry. Please don't add mine to that list.

"It's alright—."

"No, it's not," Sen mumbled. His cheeks went dark. "I should have met you both before thinking there was some spell or potion involved."

"You should've," Kagome agreed lightly. "But now you know. Feel free to correct others."

The young man nodded. "I will."

Kouga smelled his regret and knew the apology was genuine. "Thank you," he yielded. He felt Kagome's approving smile at his civility and relaxed the arm at her waist.

"I've made such a good first impression," Sen sighed. "I interrupt, then insult."

"You're fine," Kagome tried another smile.

"Not really," a half-hearted grin rose. "I'm going to go, and leave you two to your night."

"You don't have to. How was your hunting trip?"

"Much less mortifying."

"No deer to accuse of witchcraft?" Kagome cringed as his face fell. "Sorry. I'm not doing so well either."

He held up a hand. "It was deserved."

"Want me to keep being tactless and make you feel better?"

Sen almost laughed. "Whatever you'd say couldn't be worse than mine."

Kouga snorted. "She'd think of something. Trust me. The woman is a never-ending fount of comebacks."

"Hey!" Kagome's mouth fell. She glared at the man at her side. "I think the floor would appreciate your company tonight. The blankets and pillow don't want to come."

Kouga grinned. "See? _Continuous_."

This time, the young man did laugh. "I think I'll keep quiet."

"Very wise," Kagome continued her glare. Kouga feigned indifference.

"I better head out," Sen started again. "Mika will need help getting to bed. She'll be up all night asking about you if I don't."

"Mika? With questions?" Kouga kept grinning. "_Really_?"

Kagome's hip shoved his. He 'oomph'ed, and Sen chuckled again.

"I was wrong. You two are as married as my parents," he reached for the door. "Goodnight to you both."

They watched him turn, pull back the hide, and leave. The light air of teasing vanished with him as shame took its place.

"What have I done?" Kagome asked quietly. "Did you hear that?"

Kouga turned to face her, wrapping his other arm around her hips. "It's okay."

"Why did I lie? I didn't think… I _wasn't_ thinking… I never intended—."

He shushed her. "Your fast thinking helped convince Eichiro I wasn't some heartless kidnapper. And while maybe not the _best _plan," he lifted her chin. "It's turning out to be rather fun."

"Fun?" Kagome frowned above his fingers. "What if the whole village thinks I 'control' you?"

"Oh come on," he grinned. "I think I'm doing well as the 'slightly-possessive-but-dotingly-obedient' husband, don't you?"

"You are," Kagome managed. "Too well. I think I'll die from all this guilt."

"Nah," Kouga released her chin. "You might get really, really sick though. You know… crippling fever, blistering sores, blindness. But not _die_."

She felt a smile start. "Are you saying I'm being dramatic?"

"_No_."

A brow arched.

"People die from conscience all the time," Kouga glanced around the room, looking for its tangible presence. "We should worry."

Kagome swatted his shoulder. "Alright, alright."

"These things always take the young ones first," he pushed her away, dropping her waist. "Maybe I _should _sleep on the floor. I've got more than a hundred years on you."

"Does cowardice attack too?"

"It's called self-preservation. And no, now you're just talking crazy."

Kagome laughed. "What was I upset about?"

Kouga moved toward the bed. "You're welcome," he held his arm back for her to step into. "Come on, we've got a big day ahead of us."

"No floor?"

The arm slipped over her shoulder as she returned to his side.

"I'll risk it."


	6. Village Judgement

**PART SIX – VILLAGE JUDGEMENT**

* * *

Kagome took a hesitant step from the hut and blinked as strong sun filled her view. Four days inside had sufficiently affected her ability to take in light. She squinted for bearing.

A familiar warmth came up behind her. "Hey you."

"Morning," Kagome turned to see Kouga making a face in the harsh light.

"I think coming outside has just done permanent damage to my eyes," he shook spots from his vision.

"That'll happened when you become part-mole."

He held up an indignant finger. "We _did_ fall off a giant cliff, struggle to shore, get captured, and lose our memory. I think we were allowed _some_ bed rest."

"True, but after all that, my big strong husband is complaining of a little sunshine?"

"If I see this husband of yours, I'll let him know he should stop whining."

"When you do, ask him if _he_ has man parts."

A grin started. "If Mika had pulled back that sheet, your search would be over."

"Kouga!" Kagome went red, swatting the smug youkai. "When did you get so cheeky?"

"I tell you, it's the sun woman! It's gone through my eyes to my head!"

The pair laughed. Their comfort and ease was continuing to grow. They had been conscious around each other less than a day, but the bond between them was far older and starting to reemerge.

Kouga stared at the woman, trying not to make it obvious. This was the first time he had seen her in full daylight. Akina had invited Kagome to bathe that morning, and her skin still glowed from its heat. Her clean hair was tied back in a simple braid, flipped over her shoulder.

Kouga had declined the next bath and now pushed his unruly mane from his face. In Eichiro's large hand-me-downs, the long, tangled mess did little for his charm.

At Akina's insistence, he had shaved the stubble from his chin. The facial hair had come as quite a surprise. Obviously, the fall had affected more than his memory. Kouga was slow to manipulate aspects of his human form as well.

The knife had been clumsy in his hand, and Kouga was glad his regenerative abilities seemed unhampered. Mika had watched him struggle through the morning ritual, giggling with each new knick of the blade against his skin.

Taking Kagome in now, Kouga wished he'd spent more time on his appearance. If the villagers were like Sen, they already thought he wasn't good enough for her.

Seeing his frown, Kagome grabbed up his hand, squeezing gently. "You okay husband?"

He nodded absently. "Of course."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Not… funny anymore?" Insecurity at the playful title edged in. Kagome realized how painfully familiar she was letting herself be with him.

"No, it's fine."

She watched him for a quiet moment. Kouga fidgeted under her gaze, letting his palm slip from hers. He shifted from foot to foot and felt the sun draw sweat from his brow.

"Great," he wiped a quick arm across his temples. "Just what I need."

"Hey," Kagome touched his hip. "What's up? Wishing you'd washed this morning after all?"

"What?" Kouga felt new sweat appear. "How'd you know?"

"Why do you think I'm standing upwind?"

"Kagome!"

"I'm kidding!" The girl's eyes turned apologetic. "Sorry."

"_Do_ I stink?"

"No, of course not," Kagome grabbed a snarled handful of his hair. "But this looks like it's never seen a comb," she didn't shy away. In fact, she stepped closer.

The contact made Kouga feel better. "A what?" He joked.

Kagome sighed and pulled out the ribbon holding her braid. "Come here."

"Back away woman. You're not bringing that thing near me."

"Don't be difficult."

"My manhood is already in question!" He mustered his good humor. "A girlie ribbon isn't going to help my cause."

"Just shut up," she lunged forward. With her arms behind his head, she quickly bound Kouga's hair in a ponytail high and far off his neck.

Leaning back, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. The realization from last night hit again. She had tied it the way it used to be. The ponytail, the fanged smile, the sincere blue eyes. She was on the brink of something – something important. When had he looked like this before? On top of Osaki?

Kouga, unaware of Kagome's sudden turmoil, admired the way her dark hair cascaded down and framed her face. Without her ribbon, it fell in long waves, curling at the ends. The sun shone behind her and draped over her shoulders. She was breathtaking.

"You look handsome with your hair up like that," Kagome said softly. "I like it."

"Then I'll wear it this way from now on," he answered immediately. He was rewarded with a bigger smile.

They stood close, Kagome's arms still at his neck. Kouga felt her fingers curl, and he moved to take her waist. The air between them grew thick. Kouga bent his head, moving closer.

"Demon-man!" A loud voice called from the village square. "Are you going to kiss your wife?"

Kagome let go, and Kouga backed away.

"How are you Mika?" Kagome called, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Good," the four-year-old smiled, oblivious to her intrusion. "I'm going to go visit Itsumi and Reina."

"That sounds nice."

Despite her words, Mika waddled over, staring up at Kouga with big eyes. "Your hair is different."

"It is," he fought to keep his voice even. He was discovering children, in particular this one, required far too much patience.

"I like it," Mika beamed.

"I did it for your approval."

Kagome jabbed his side. "Who are Itsumi and Reina?" She tried to put Mika back on track.

"Itsumi is going to be a mama soon. Then I won't be youngest in the village anymore," Mika said, evidently pleased. "Reina is married to Toushi, who's best friends with my big brother," the little girl looked around, and then leaned in, lowering her voice.

"Reina is in love with Sen, but don't tell. It's a secret."

"If it's secret, why are you telling us?" Kouga bent down, looking serious. Kagome frowned at his dry tone and gave the back of his head an angry glare.

"Because you should know," Mika answered, just as solemn. "Your big demon ears will probably hear more than others do. They whisper sometimes, when no one's around. It's better if you're not surprised."

Kouga's eyes widened as he realized that actually made sense.

"Besides, I'm just into my fourth year… that's a lot to keep quiet about."

Kagome put a hand to the girl's head, ruffling her short hair. "Best not to tell anyone else though, okay?"

"Okay," the loud voice returned, all seriousness gone.

"Okay about what?" A question came from inside the house. Eichiro's hulking frame appeared in the doorway.

"I told Kouga his hair was okay," Mika shrugged, nonchalant.

Eichiro smiled at the squat mirror of himself. "Working on your compliments again, eh Mika?"

"Yes Papa!"

"Well good. Now run along and visit Itsumi and Reina like your mother asked."

"Alright," the little girl spun and skipped off obediently.

Watching his daughter, Eichiro turned his warm smile on the pair. "She means well."

"Absolutely," Kouga agreed. "Pretty astute for someone who doesn't reach my hip."

Kagome looked over in surprise. Mika's wisdom had evidently left an impression.

"Yeah. Now we just need to work on connecting that head to her mouth," Eichiro chuckled good-naturedly. "Right now she's just proof we always judge too quickly."

Kouga averted his eyes, clearing his throat.

"I judged you too quickly as well youkai," Eichiro admitted. "And I was wrong. At dinner last night, you proved you make your new bride very happy. She was glowing."

"Thank you sir."

"In fact, I want to make it up to you. How would you like to come with me on a hunting expedition this morning? A few of the men are tagging along, and you can meet them there," Eichiro noticed a look pass between the couple. "Don't worry Kagome, I promise he'll be home by nightfall, and ever willing to warm your bed," he smiled in encouragement and laughed as they both blushed.

"You two _are_ newlyweds!" He clapped a hand on Kouga's shoulder. "So, how about it? Will you join us?"

"I'd be honored," Kouga tried desperately not to die right there. The thought of 'warming' Kagome made his blush darken.

"Excellent!" The headman gave another pat that sent even Kouga a step forward. "See you when the sun has broken over the second ridge."

Kouga watched the man lumber away to the village hunting lodge, evidenced by strings of drying pelts and a giant rack of antlers crowning the entrance.

As soon as Eichiro was out of earshot, Kouga turned to Kagome, wearing worry. "I don't want to leave you alone to meet the entire village by yourself."

"Why, afraid I'll make up another outrageous lie?"

"I'm serious. Do you want me to stay?"

His face was so earnest; Kagome felt the familiar flutter start in her chest. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks though."

They shared a smile just as Akina strode from the hut. She took them both by the arm.

"You two have been standing here half the morning! Let's get you introduced already!" She quickly pulled them along the village square to a large communal area, shaded by thatch. "It's best not to let things go unsaid for too long in a village this size," she confided. "People have a tendency to make up their own truth if none is readily supplied."

Akina stopped them by the edge of the common and waved to a very pregnant woman who quickly shuffled over.

"Hello Lady Akina," the woman puffed, slightly out of breath. She was a few summers older than Kagome, and her hair had begun falling out of its hastily-tied bun.

"Good morning Itsumi. I'd like you to meet the guests Eichiro brought back to the village. This is Kouga, and his wife Kagome," Akina relinquished the pair.

Kagome stepped forward, plastering on a smile. "It's nice to meet you Itsumi."

"And you, Kagome," the young mother-to-be nodded. She returned the smile with genuine welcome. "Let me be the first out of Eichiro's house to welcome you to Enomoto."

Kagome relaxed. This time, her smile reached her eyes. "Thank you."

"Lady Akina, where's Mika?" Itsumi cast a curious glance to Kouga. Aside from the look, she pretended his presence was common place. Kagome's smile grew grateful.

"She was supposed to stop by and help Reina and I with the baskets we're weaving."

The headwoman sighed. "That girl wanders even more than her brother."

Kouga lifted his head above the women, scanning the canopied area. Their conversation continued as he quickly spotted a familiar form, bent low, examining a bug scurrying by. Half hidden by rough, wooden benches, Mika watched the insect's journey intently, hands on chubby knees.

Kouga cleared his throat loudly. Brown eyes jumped up instantly. He motioned toward the group and smiled as the little girl rose and hurried over.

"I'll help look for her," Kagome offered.

Kouga held out his hand. "No need," he said. Mika ran up to them, stopping just under his palm. He patted her hair as the girl waved.

"Hi Mama. I found something neat by the benches."

Akina gave her a sharp look.

"Sorry Itsumi-san," she mumbled.

"That's fine Mika," Itsumi offered her hand. "Don't worry. There are still plenty of baskets for you to help tie handles to," she turned to Kagome and Kouga. "Come. Let me show you two around. I'm sure Lady Akina has other pressing matters," the young woman deftly guided them further into the common, leaving the headwoman behind with a knowing-smile.

* * *

Kouga was dying. Dried, pressed reeds covered his lap, and a half-finished basket lay before him. Holes gaped through his clumsy weave and bits of reed stuck out in all directions. Kagome sat next to him, nodding as Itsumi talked about the village. Two finished baskets were stacked neatly near her crossed legs, and her fingers worked on a third as she listened. The youkai rolled his eyes as his claws pierced another weaving attempt. Mika giggled. She pushed the reeds from his thighs and plunked herself down in his lap.

"Watch me," she whispered, working on a new handle. "You move your fingers like this."

Kouga's gaze fell obediently to her hands as she tied neat little knots with the coarse, brittle material.

"He seems good with children," Itsumi nodded at the youkai buried in broken reeds.

Kagome watched as Mika moved Kouga's big hands through a new weave. "I think this one is growing on him."

"Are you two going to start a family soon?" A woman beside Itsumi asked. Dark, straight hair fell to her back, and she absently tucked some behind her ear as she worked. Her high cheekbones, brown skin, and hazel eyes marked her as distinctly exotic and not village-born.

Kagome was used to the frank questions by now. After only an hour in the common, she had quickly learned nothing was sacred from the inquisitive women around her.

"I think it's a bit early to be talking of that," said an older woman sitting in the corner. Baskets and bowls of all shapes were piled around her. She frowned at the dark-skinned girl. "You and Toushi on the other hand, should be a bit more ardent in your attempts."

The young woman blushed. "I was just wondering when other newlyweds started trying," she said softly.

Her discomfort was obvious. Kagome tried changing the subject. "How long have you and Toushi been married Reina?"

"A year this winter," Reina gave her a grateful look. "You've picked up basket-weaving exceptionally well," she added, shifting further from talk of families. "Kaede-sama must have spent a long time teaching you."

"Actually, Kaede's strength lay with healing," Kagome corrected automatically.

"Oh? Are you a healer then?" Itsumi asked.

"No, far from it," Kagome shook her head. "I'm only good at…," her mind raced. Another memory floated to her consciousness. "Mathematics."

The word sounded heavy in the air. Foreign.

"Mat-eh-matics?" Itsumi tried the syllables slowly. "What is that? A family remedy?"

"No… it's counting," Kagome pointed to the baskets before her. "I realized after making the first one that each basket requires over fifty reeds and bending them at obtuse angles works better than at ninety degrees. Eika over there," she pointed to the old woman, "uses more reeds because her weave is tighter. If you multiply the reeds she uses to make one bowl by the number she's made, you discover she's used almost a thousand."

The three women stared at her with wide eyes.

"Magic," whispered Eika, gazing down at her latest bowl in astonishment.

"No, it's just counting in my head."

"Only Hiro speaks as you do, and it took him years of training to learn," Reina said in awe.

"No really, it's not hard. I could teach you if you wanted."

Reina shook her head. "Do you control Kouga with this magic?"

Kagome frowned. "No, not at all. He's with me because he wants to be," she winced as her voice got higher.

Kouga caught the change. He raised his head. "What's this?"

"Nothing," Itsumi said quickly. "We were just complimenting Kagome on her basket-weaving."

"Yes, and noting that it's good she's your wife. Without her, fruit would roll about your table and herbs would have no place to rest," Eika added, pushing the disbelief from her face.

Kouga smiled. He returned his attention to Mika, who had dismantled his basket and was now making it for him.

The sound of approaching footsteps made everyone look up. Sen walked with purpose toward the group and waved in greeting.

"Hello ladies."

"Come to help us Sen?" Itsumi asked lightly, holding out a few reeds.

"No, afraid not," he shook his head. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but Kouga's going to be late for our next hunting trip if I don't steal him away," Sen offered a hand to the youkai. Mika reluctantly got up from her warm seat.

"Out again already? You only just got back…," Reina's voice sounded forcibly detached. She didn't look up from the weaving in her hands.

"It's just a day trip. We'll back by sunset."

Reina nodded, still ignoring his gaze.

"Where in the forest are you taking him?" Eika leaned towards Kagome. "Have you given him permission to go as he pleases?" She whispered.

"Kouga isn't bound to me in any way. If he wants to go to the hunting lodge, he's more than welcome," Kagome tried to keep the anger from her voice, but saw Kouga's ears twitch at the tone.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Kouga was confused by the old woman's question and Kagome's evident displeasure.

"Of course."

"All right then," he rose to his feet. Brushing reeds from his legs, he missed Kagome's unhappy look.

She wished she'd never spoken of math or seen a stupid basket.

"Have a good morning," Sen turned to go. "Bye Reina," he aimed a last smile at the dark-skinned woman.

"Good luck," she turned red.

No one seemed to notice the exchange. Kagome realized Mika had been right. She and Kouga weren't the only ones in Enomoto with a secret.


	7. The Weight of Character

**PART SEVEN – THE WEIGHT OF CHARACTER**

* * *

"So when do women stop being so complicated?" Sen asked the man beside him, who kept glancing back at the common area. The chatter of women seemed to chase after them. The pair hurried their steps unconsciously.

Kouga snorted. "Not at marriage. They get worse." He was astonished at how easy the lie came. As if _he_ knew.

"Damn. It's already so bad. They never just come out and say a thing."

"No… you're just supposed to 'know'."

Sen nodded. "It's ridiculous. My mother wonders why I enjoy the company of the woods. She worries that I'll never settle down. But the forest never plays games, never hints at anything. It's simple. Understandable."

"You're right," Kouga agreed. "Kagome told me she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. That old woman, Eika, upset her. I would have stayed had she asked."

"Do you think it was a test? Women love testing."

Kouga slowed. "I don't know. Was it? Should I go back?"

Sen shrugged. "You'd know better than me."

Kouga shook his head. He wondered if real marriage was full of worry and second-guessing.

"Sorry I mentioned it," the young man said. "I'm sure if she needed you, she wouldn't have let you go. Remember, I'm the village bachelor. I was the one asking _you_ for advice."

"Clearly I'm no reigning expert," Kouga saw the hunting lodge up ahead. He would be glad for the distraction. "I'm just waiting for Kagome to discover she married a shmuck."

"You have nothing to worry about," Sen waved him away. "I see how she looks at you."

"Oh?"

"I think we've just established that I'm not the best at reading things unsaid," he continued. "If _I_ pick up on it, you know she's sending signals loud and clear. She's not going anywhere."

Kouga offered a half-smile. The young man was well-meaning. He just didn't know that the 'signals' Kagome sent were intentional. "Thanks."

Together, they spotted a familiar form waiting on the lodge steps. Eichiro, sweating in the sun, waved and grinned. As they neared, the headman grabbed them both by the shoulders.

"Glad you made it out of the there alive boys," he boomed. "A day spent trekking through the woods will help your ears recover from the ring of gossip."

"Yeah," Sen grinned, mirroring his father. "We were just talking about the female tendency to speak without saying much."

"That's why the gods made them easy on the eyes," Eichiro said lightly. "Keeps us from going crazy."

Kouga glanced again to the village common. A mountain of baskets blocked his view. "Maybe I should just check on Kagome. Sen thought she might be upset and testing me…?"

"Nonsense!" Eichiro scoffed and steered them to the lodge entrance. "My son knows nothing of women."

The young man's grin turned dry. "Thanks Dad."

"She'll be fine!" He continued, climbing the stairs. "Females have natural defenses that come out in the battle of conversation. Nothing an Enomoto woman casually says is casual, but I'm sure Kagome is well-armed with a biting wit of her own. Now come!"

Kouga entered the lodge with heavy steps, unable to shake his worry. Sen cleared the last stair and left his father's side. He strode to a large fire pit in the center of the room. Men milled around it and greeted the chief's son with smiles and slaps on the back. He accepted an offered mug and went to retrieve a quiver of arrows from the corner. Heads of game covered the walls and a warm fire cast an inviting glow across the room.

One of the men from the center turned and gave a small wave. "Oi! You must be Kouga! Eichiro's spent the morning telling us all about you."

"And your pretty wife," another chimed in, stepping towards the pair as they drew close.

The villager who'd first spoken gave the man at his side an annoyed look. He took up Kouga's hand, shaking it with gusto. "I'm Umi, and this is Teru. Ignore him; he's young and still hopelessly unattached."

"That's alright," Kouga mustered another half-hearted smile. "I was in his place not long ago myself. I just sort of fell into Kagome."

"Fell?!" Smile and shock mixed in Umi's face. "Ha! He has a sense of humor! I'll be damned. A youkai who makes jokes."

A third man approached with a scowl. "How _did_ you two fall from Osaki's Waterfall? It seems awfully convenient that it was so close to a human village," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Honestly, I don't remember," Kouga noted his hostility. It radiated off him in waves. "Kagome slipped and I leapt over the edge after her. I didn't want to waste time thinking about it."

Eyes around the lodge appraised him. The youkai cleared his throat, realizing he probably sounded crazy or full of it. "Of course, I was willing to jump over a cliff to save her, but not rescue her from the women in the common," he said.

The men were quiet a moment before the room split into laughter. Umi stepped forward and slapped him on the back. "I think you'll fit right in Kouga. The dangers of a pack of women _are_ more formidable than a mountain-high plummet to your death."

Eichiro laughed the loudest, and Teru smirked at the headman. "I don't know what you think is so funny. One glare from Akina and you look ready to scale _up _Osaki."

Kouga came to Eichiro's defense. "Jealous?"

"Yes, yes I am," Teru hung his head dramatically. The lodge roared in approval.

Eichiro's face stretched in a wide grin. "I told you. He's a good one."

The skeptic, his arms still crossed, looked unconvinced. "How did you heal so fast? Four days of rest and you seem perfectly fine."

"I'm a youkai," Kouga said simply. "My stamina and regenerative abilities are much greater than that of humans."

"And the girl? Why was every bone in her body not broken by the fall?"

"Because I protected her from most of the trauma."

"A youkai _protecting_ a human?"

"She's my _wife_."

The villager shook his head. "You must have control of her reason. Why else would one of our females choose you as a mate?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Because her other choices were men like you."

"Men like me?" His tone turned vicious. "You mean her _own kind_?"

Kouga heard himself growl. Those standing nearby backed up.

"Toushi," Sen frowned. "Cut it out."

The man raised his hands. "Why? You all want to trust him?" He spun to the lodge. "It'll be on _your_ heads when his true colors show."

"Sounds like you worry more about the standing of your name than the safety of your home," Kouga muttered. "I don't care what you think of me, but don't share your sentiment with my wife. She cares more for my honor than hers."

"_Obviously_. If she's bedded with you, honor left her long ago."

A wolf snarl exploded into the air. Like lightning, Kouga lunged forward and pinned Toushi to the floor. "What was that?!" Claws wrapped around the man's throat, shaking with instant anger. "Your problem's with me. Leave Kagome out of this!"

"Kagome? I thought her name was _traitor_," the man managed to choke out.

Kouga's vision went red. His hold tightened. Among gasps and wide eyes, he was vaguely aware of Eichiro and Sen rushing forward and pulling on his arms. A meaty face loomed close and words bombarded his ear.

"Stop it!"

Umi and Teru ran to help. Together, the four managed to distract him long enough to loosen his grip.

Toushi gasped for breath, and Eichiro glowered. "You fool," he addressed the man through grit teeth. "You can't keep doing this," he grabbed Kouga's shoulder and gave the youkai a teeth-rattling shake. "He doesn't speak for anyone else here."

"But he said—!"

"No. Toushi's bitterness started long before you two arrived."

Kouga looked down at the chest he straddled in confusion.

"His parents were murdered by youkai when he was a boy," Umi said, sweating as he kept Kouga's claws from strangling the man.

"SHUT UP!" Toushi roared from the floor. "Don't tell this animal ANYTHING."

"Toushi!" The entire lodge filled with scowls. Kouga stared into the faces crowding around. There was no hate – just anxiety and curiosity. He was doing himself, and Kagome, a grave injustice by getting angry.

Slowly, he forced open his clenched fingers and withdrew them from the man's throat. "Don't _ever _speak of my wife that way again," he rose to his feet. Stifling his rage, he offered out an arm.

Umi and Sen glared at their friend. Toushi took the hand up warily. He stood, looking sullen, and refused to meet Kouga's eye.

"I think we've done enough talking," Eichiro grumbled. "We sound like the women when the moon's full. It's time we were off and taking all this temper to the forest."

Agreement and nods swept through the lodge. Some shot daggered looks at their instigating comrade. Weapons were gathered from tables, racks and piles. Toushi stormed to a spear leaning nearby.

"Here Kouga," Sen passed over a knife in a leather sheath.

The youkai put his hand up, declining the offer. "Thanks, but I don't need it. I'm already amply armed."

"I'm sorry he spoke ill of you and Kagome. He doesn't know what he says."

Kouga watched Toushi shining the tip of his spear. The man's hands shook with rage and humiliation, and the rag he used almost fell.

"I overreacted," Kouga said. "In his mind, he has just cause not to trust me."

Sen shook his head. "His outburst was uncalled for. His parents were taken long ago. A bigger man would've let it go by now."

"Memories are scarring… I know I'm trying to escape mine."

Sen put the knife in a holder at his waist. He was quiet a moment. "Did you and Kagome run away from Kaede-sama's village?" He asked softly.

Kouga didn't hesitate. They _were_ running. "Yes. Many there felt as Toushi does. We left to start our life somewhere new," he flinched at the ease with which his version of the truth came.

"Well then," Sen clapped him on the back. "It's fortunate we stumbled upon you. Enomoto needed some fresh faces," he smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in action."

Someone approached.

"Yeah, it should be a good show," Umi joined them. "Too bad it's not Toushi we plan to skin," he carried a crossbow slung over his back. Adjusting the strap at his chest, he leaned in and lowered his voice. "Don't worry about his remarks Kouga. It's not just his family that drives his anger."

"What then?"

"When he brought Reina back to the village, he met some resistance. Now he wants all new arrivals to feel the same scrutiny."

Kouga thought back to the dark woman from the common. "Reina? Why was their trouble over her?"

"Well she's not from Enomoto. She comes from Hokkaido, a province far north. Toushi and Sen traveled there when they were much younger, and she came back with them to the village."

"I thought Reina and Toushi were newlyweds. That's what she said while making baskets."

Umi gave an uneasy look to Sen, who had suddenly found something of great interest on the far wall. "They are," he said slowly. "Reina arrived in Enomoto three years ago. She agreed to marry Toushi last winter."

"Why did they wait so long? Was it because the village wouldn't accept her?"

"Not exactly. And it wasn't for lack of effort. Toushi asked her almost daily."

"Well then—?"

"You men are huddled together like Eika when she's rooted out a new bit of scandal. Come ON!" Eichiro was armed with a massive double-bladed axe and shouldered his way through. "If you _ladies_ would like to stay here and talk about childcare and the best way to boil tea leaves, be my guest."

Sen looked deeply relieved and filed in behind his father. Kouga scratched his head. The social politics of Enomoto seemed something to tread on lightly.

Toushi bumped him as he pushed past, sending a hateful glare his way before stepping through the lodge doorway.

Very lightly.

* * *

Kagome hated herself. The women had insisted on taking her to see Hiro after her math demonstration. She hadn't known it would be made into such a big deal. She thought everyone could manipulate numbers with ease. Obviously mathematics was a part of her old life.

Itsumi, Reina, and Eika rushed towards a small hut on the outskirts of Enomoto. The animal hide serving as its door was painted with strange symbols, and the outer walls were laced with talismans and protection scrolls. Kagome trailed far behind, wishing with every fiber to turn and run away. Mika trooped alongside, seeming to sense Kagome's unease. She grabbed the young woman's hand and gave her a solemn look.

"Don't worry wife of demon-man. Hiro's nice. We go for walks together through the forest and pick wild strawberries. He says he makes them grow just for me, but I don't think so," the girl's face was serious and her intent evident. She was trying to make Kagome feel better.

"Thank you Mika. And my name's Kagome by the way."

"I know. Mama told me."

"Then could you use it? I'm not just an extension of Kouga. I don't call you 'daughter of Akina'."

Mika considered for a moment. She nodded. "Okay Kagome, wife of demon-man."

Kagome sighed and returned her attention to the hut. The door had been drawn aside while they spoke. It now accommodated the space of a man. A man who was staring. His hair was short in a mohawk-type cut, and the same gold armband Akina and Eichiro wore rested around his upper arm. He seemed about Itsumi's age, but wore an air of arrogance that made it hard to tell. He stood before the women bare-chested, covered in yellow and red designs.

Itsumi spoke to him in tones of great respect, but the man looked right through her. Kagome felt the heat of his gaze and refused to look away. She wouldn't be made into a freak because of _math_.

"The woman from Osaki," he stepped from the doorway.

Itsumi drew back and let him pass, watching with apprehension as he appraised the visitor.

His eyes traveled down her body, pausing at her chest and hips. He made no attempt at discretion.

Kagome's jaw tightened. There was nothing healing or wise about his stare. "Are you Hiro?" The anger in her voice surprised her.

His eyes lingered for a moment around her neck and collarbone before snapping to her face. He heard the anger. "Yes."

"The same Hiro who drugged me so heavily I was unconscious for three days?"

Itsumi, Reina, and Eika all gasped. Mika beamed.

"Yep, same one!" The little girl chirped. "He doesn't even look sorry!"

The man's gaze transformed into a glower. He aimed his frown at the four-year-old. "Mika!" His voice was low and stern. "It's not your place to speak for me!"

Her smile dropped.

"You should leave. Now."

Itsumi looked confused, and Reina and Eika stood with slack jaws. Obviously his reaction was unexpected.

Kagome saw Mika's eyes shine with building tears. Instinctively, she bent down and scooped her up into her arms. The girl shot small hands around Kagome's neck, burying her face in an accommodating shoulder. Without another word, she spun on her heel and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hiro demanded.

"You told Mika she needed to leave," Kagome called back without turning. "So she's leaving."

"Come back here!"

She smiled at his shock and kept walking. She could hear the stammered questions of Itsumi as she left, not caring that she'd made a scene.

"That's not Hiro," Mika whispered when they were away, her voice muffled by Kagome's hair. "He's never mad… at anyone. And not at me. He grows strawberries for me," her words became distorted by tears.

Kagome put a hand to her head, soothing her obvious ache. "I thought you were very clever."

"Thanks Kagome." No extra title needed now.

"Why do you think he got so angry Mika?"

The youngster was quiet a moment. Kagome could feel little fingers rolling around some of her hair.

"He sometimes sees the future. Sometimes bad things."

"Has he ever been that upset after such premonitions?"

"No. He must've seen an awful thing."

Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek. Did he know of her and Kouga? Was he furious that imposters would come into his village? Had he not wanted Mika to hear him accuse Kagome of lying?

Her mind whirled with questions, and she didn't notice she had walked all the way back to Akina and Eichiro's hut. Mika began to squirm. Kagome absently set her down.

"I'm going to stay and help Mama with lunch," the girl said. "If I be good the rest of the day, maybe Hiro will like me again."

Kagome gazed down at big, woeful eyes. She felt her heart stir. "He _does_ like you Mika. Sometimes adults get angry with the ones they love," an image filled her mind. A man in red, yelling and storming away.

"Why?"

"Because…," she shoved the memory back into darkness. "Because they care so much."

"Does the demon-man get mad at you?"

Kagome felt the answer tumble unbidden from her mouth. "No. Not yet."

She knew the next question.

"Does that mean he doesn't love you?"

"No, of course not," the statement came out painfully high.

"I guess it means he just doesn't know how _much_ he loves you," Mika seemed to pick up on her voice's change. "When you do something to make him angry, he'll realize just how much he cares."

Kagome pushed aside her disquiet. She squatted until she was eye-level with the short mirror of Akina and Eichiro. "You are one special little girl."

A huge grin swallowed Mika's eyes. She surged forward, hugging Kagome tightly. "I've never been mad at you, and I still like you."

Kagome laughed, feeling moisture spring to her eyes. "Thanks. Give it time though. I might make you angry yet."

"That doesn't matter," Mika pulled away. "You stood up for me. And you're soft," she rubbed her face against Kagome's shoulder to prove her point.

"Soft is good," Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Mika stepped towards her doorway. "Want to help with lunch?"

"Actually, if it's ok with you, I'd like to explore a bit more."

Mika nodded. "Go look around the benches of the common. The best bugs are there. And the well has snakes and red lizards living under its rocks."

"Thanks."

Mika waved goodbye, and Kagome watched her squat form disappear into the hut. When she was sure she wouldn't be followed, the young woman started back the way they had come. With her head down, Kagome crossed the village, wracking her brain for a plan to figure out what Hiro knew. Had he uncovered who they were? Would he make them leave? Was she ready to face her past so soon?

Preoccupied, she wasn't watching where she walked and crashed into a wall of hard chest. Yellow and red chest.

"Oomph!" Someone grunted at the collision.

Kagome looked up, embarrassed. Her contrition soured as she saw who stood in her path. The healer, still without a shirt, looked down in annoyance.

He stared at her from the long slant of his nose. "Coming back to apologize?" He asked.

"Hardly," she grit out. "I just wanted to ask if you're usually so heartless to four-year-olds who adore you."

"I don't know… are _you_ usually so rude and without graces that you walk into someone you've just met and don't offer so much as a 'sorry'?"

Kagome glared and fisted her hands at her sides. "Sorry."

Hiro gave her concession a thin smile. "At least you're not wholly unreasonable."

"You obviously haven't talked to my husband. He'd have to argue that," she said lightly. Inside, she bristled with guard.

"Oh, I've no doubt he'd have something to say of your character," the man's tone remained even.

Kagome cursed silently. Damn the lot of them. A village healer didn't get the position by being stupid or giving things away. Instead, they laced everything with innuendo and left the listener wondering if they knew all.

"At least I know of yours first hand," she took another approach.

"It's not your place to judge me woman."

"You told Mika it wasn't her place either. What is that, your catch-phrase?"

The man frowned. "Is that your wit?"

Kagome's mouth swung open. She refused to let him have the last word. "Are you really this condescending?"

"Only if you're this slow," he matched her again.

She fumed. Arrogant bastard.

He arched a brow. "Something to say?"

"Yes," Kagome heard the chiding in his tone and felt her face grow hot. "You owe _me_ an apology."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You could have killed me with that sleeping drug!"

Hiro's eyes narrowed. "I saved your life."

"By sheer chance. That dosage was almost lethal."

"I didn't really have time to measure," anger flashed across his face. "Your companion was about to rip Eichiro apart."

"He was protecting me."

"You came to no serious harm under my care."

"My hero."

Astonishment added to the anger. "The depth of your gratitude is amazing."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you expect? My first moments spent conscious around you, and you yell at a little girl because of some light-hearted joke. Are you so easily threatened?"

"Mika was out of line. She needed to be reprimanded."

"She's four! Her mouth runs first and her brain follows. You overreacted."

"She claimed I didn't regret drugging you!"

Kagome's voice grew cold. "Well, if you were afraid I'd look dimly on your actions at Osaki, this latest meeting has done _wonders_ for your image."

"Your regard for me means little," he scowled. "And judging from your ridiculous display minutes ago, you obviously don't care that I'm not fond of you either," he leaned down. "I know Mika. She'll be fine. _You_ were the one who overreacted."

Kagome's mouth dropped lower, and her cheeks flushed. "Oh? Then why did Itsumi demand an explanation for your behavior? She and the others seemed surprised you were so angry."

"They know I become agitated when I have strong visions. Itsumi was asking me about them as you left," his voice grew dry. "Perhaps if you'd stayed, you would have learned why I chastised Mika."

Kagome had no retort. She remained silent.

"Do you think it was a coincidence that a hunting party of Enomoto _happened_ to see you and the youkai fall from Osaki? Or that they were close enough to reach you in time?" Hiro took a step forward, and Kagome flinched at his tone. He spoke like she was a child just discovering her fingers and toes.

"We would've been fine."

"No. You would have contracted the cold that kills and bled to death on the inside."

"You don't know that," Kagome didn't like the idea that she owed this healer her life.

He moved closer and placed a hand on her left side. Kagome tried to step away, but he swept his arm behind her, palming the small of her back.

"You bled here," his fingers rested just above her hip. "I know the human body. I felt your injuries and stopped the bleeding."

Ignoring his proximity, Kagome lifted her chin. "You had a vision of us by that waterfall?"

He nodded. "And I insisted you both be brought back to the village."

"Why?"

"Because the future of Enomoto depends on your presence here."


	8. A Hanyou Approaches

**PART EIGHT – A HANYOU APPROACHES**

* * *

Kagome went cold. "What?"

Hiro released his hold on her back and hip, but Kagome remained where she was, rooted in place. Lifting a hand with a deep sigh, he swept his fingers through the shock of hair standing straight up off his head.

"I saw a terrible thing."

Kagome watched as he bit his cracked lip, waiting for him to continue.

"We should go somewhere more private. Enomoto has ears everywhere," the healer cast a meaningful glance to the right and left, checking that they were alone.

"We can go to Eichiro's hut—."

"No," he cut her off, reaching for her elbow. "I'm not quite ready to tell the headman."

"I thought you said you told Itsumi." Kagome drew her arm back, unwilling to fall under his touch again.

Hiro frowned. "I didn't. Eika was with them. Had she heard, the entire village would know by the time the sun set."

Kagome felt new irritation rise in her. He had scolded her for leaving, but hadn't actually said anything to the others? "So why tell me?" She asked.

"Because you're the one I saw in my premonition."

She fought disbelief from showing in her face. Instead, she focused on avoiding his hand as he made another attempt for her elbow.

"Stop being difficult," exasperation poured into his voice as his palm grabbed air. "I'm trying to lead you."

"And I'm trying to tell you not-so-subtly that I can follow myself," Kagome commanded her legs to step back. They finally obliged.

Hiro exhaled loudly. "Suit yourself. Keep up," he turned. Without another glance, he set a fast pace across the village.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she scrambled forward. The healer's strides were impossibly long. Dust rose as his steps tore through Enomoto's square. Kagome stumbled into a jog as she attempted to reach his side. Muscles in Hiro's back shifted as he moved, and the young woman felt herself staring at his physique unconsciously.

His neck was long and bare, and a small gold hoop hung from one ear. It matched the armband snaked around his bicep. Kagome briefly wondered if he held the same status as Eichiro and Akina. He wore loose drawstring pants similar to the pair Eichiro had lent Kouga. They rested low on his waist. The fabric fell to his mid-calf, and amid the dust, Kagome noticed the same yellow and red designs peeking out from under the cloth. The markings trailed all the way down to his ankles. She sped up, trying to get a better look.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Her words came out in a huffing pant, and she wiped the beginnings of sweat from her forehead.

Ignoring the question, Hiro led her past his hut and outside the circle of dwellings that made up the village border. He made his way to a field of tall grass. Kagome hurried her steps, afraid she might lose sight of him if he reached the meadow before her. She was so preoccupied with keeping up that she didn't notice they had left the safety of Enomoto. High reeds enveloped the healer as he entered the field. Kagome followed, jumping as the stiff plants scratched against her skin. They towered over her and whipped wildly as a strong wind blew across the valley.

Hiro flicked in and out of her vision, disappearing among the grass as he moved deeper. Broken reeds hurt her feet as she padded barefoot after him. Pushing offending stalks out of the way, Kagome began to realize why he had wanted to guide her.

"Damnit," she cursed, angry at her own stubbornness.

"We're almost there," his voice came from far away, completely hidden now.

"Hiro wait. I can't see you," Kagome stumbled again. She reached for the reeds to steady her. They snapped in her hands, and she crashed to her knees.

"Ow!" Kagome pulled her face from the ground, wiping grass out of her mouth. "Where the hell are we going anyway? What idiot needs to go into the middle of an impassable meadow just to say some cryptic vision no one will understand anyway?"

She heard footsteps, and Hiro reappeared. He looked down at her with an annoyed expression and leaned over, offering his hand.

"An idiot who doesn't want to be followed by uninvited guests."

Kagome flushed. She took the hand up without meeting his eye. "Sorry."

He reached out and picked a bit of reed from her hair. "Come on," his palm closed over hers.

This time she didn't resist. She let him take her the rest of the way in silence. His fingers were warm over hers, and Kagome felt her flush deepen. The healer pulled her close so he could push the grass away for both of them. The gesture was unexpectedly considerate, and Kagome began to rethink her dislike of him. Maybe she _had_ judged him too quickly.

He looked back and gave her a smug smile.

Or maybe he just needed to put on a goddamn shirt.

They broke through a last wall of dried stalks, stepping into a cleared out circle among the reeds. A small fire pit lay cradled in the ground. A few mugs and tools rested neatly beside it. Kagome's feet felt cool against the bare earth, and she was grateful for the relief. Hiro released her hand and motioned for her to sit. He moved about the clearing, gathering small sticks and a log from the corner. Kagome watched him. His steps were slow and methodical, like he knew exactly where everything was. Rising with the wood in his arms, he turned and noticed her gaze.

"Something of interest?"

Kagome kept his eye. "What is this place?"

Hiro set the sticks by the fire pit and sat with crossed legs. "I come here to meditate and be alone."

"Alone?" Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Why are their two drinking cups?"

The healer coughed and bent his head, beginning to make a fire. "Very astute," he focused on building up the tinder, keeping his gaze from her face. "I also come here at times to… entertain others."

"You mean women," she said flatly. "Why?"

"It's beautiful at night. You can see the stars more clearly away from the firelight of the village."

Kagome seated herself across from him. "And I'm sure it keeps your indiscretions a secret," she added.

Hiro shook his head and withdrew flint from his pocket. Striking it against a nearby piece of pyrite, he created sparks and began to nurse a small thread of smoke. "You're quick to assume the worst of me."

Kagome shrugged. "Your display with Mika hardly served you well."

"I won't be forgiven for that, will I?"

"Probably not. She was crushed."

The healer finally raised his head. "Do you want me to apologize?"

"What?"

"Just ask and I will."

Surprise twisted Kagome's features. "I can't make you, but of course I think you should."

Flames began to lick the arranged sticks, taking hold. "Then it's done."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Hiro threw shreds of bark into the fire. His face turned grave. "I'll do whatever is necessary to keep you here in Enomoto, including prostrating at the feet of a four-year-old."

Kagome didn't want to rehash the fight over Mika. Instead, she focused on her confusion. "Keep me here? Why?"

He ran a hand through his bit of hair and looked like he was choosing his next words carefully. "Because in the future, a creature appearing in the form of a man will come to Enomoto. He'll be looking for a shard detector," Hiro raised his palm as Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "Be still woman. In my vision, he says this detector is a girl in the company of a white-haired hanyou, a monk dying of a wind scar, and a demon huntress. He orders that she be brought forth at once. If not, he'll kill everyone in the village."

"But how does that—?" Kagome started. A hand reached over the fire and clamped across her mouth.

"The creature says the girl is called Kagome," Hiro kept his hand firm. "I saw your face. You carried a bow and were dressed in attire of the strangest hue and cut. You fought the demon with magic arrows that only a miko can issue forth."

Kagome pulled at his fingers, and he drew his arm back.

"But I traveled with Kouga… I don't know the others he spoke of."

"He claimed you do."

She shook her head, overwhelmed. "I don't carry a weapon. And I'm not a miko."

Hiro crossed his arms and watched the fire. "It'll all come to pass as I've seen."

"When did you have this premonition?" Kagome felt fear press down around her. What if the people he spoke of were from her old life? Was her amnesia an unexpected event in the cosmos? As far as she remembered, she had never picked up a bow in her life, let alone used one to save an entire village.

"Six days ago, in the same night I saw you fall from Osaki."

Kagome's mind whirled. That was the night before she had slipped from the cliff. The last night of her old life. When she'd woken at the foot of that waterfall, she had remembered nothing. Except Kouga.

"Are your visions usually so close to the actual event?" She asked softly, poking a broken reed into the fire. "You saw me fall less than twenty-four hours before it happened."

"That's the strange thing," Hiro sat back and stared up at the sky. A few wispy clouds struggled to stay over them as the wind battered their frail forms. He inhaled deeply, and Kagome could taste the same fresh air he savored. "Usually my visions don't come to fruition for years. I think the good spirits showed me your future at Osaki so I could save you and bring you here."

"Years?" Kagome choked on the word. "This creature might not appear for… _years_?"

"Would you rather he come tomorrow?" Hiro's gaze drifted back to her face. He lifted a bent knee, propping up an arm.

"How can Kouga and I possibly stay here for years?" Kagome was shocked at how calm the healer seemed. Like he hadn't just revealed that his village would one day be in danger, and that she was supposed to stay and wait for that day.

"Why can't you?"

Kagome clasped her hands together in her lap and avoided answering him. "Aren't you the slightest bit disturbed telling a near stranger that the future of your entire village rests in her hands? A near stranger you don't like?"

"Don't like?" The arm at his knee moved to the back of his head. A glimmer of sheepishness ran across his face. "That might have been a lie," he dropped his gaze. "I actually think you're… fascinating."

Heat started in her cheeks. "Me?"

"A beautiful woman who defies death with a wolf youkai in tow? One who'll save my home with miko powers?" He looked up. "That's not something you see everyday."

There was no flip in his answer. Kagome's blush grew, realizing he meant it.

Hiro noticed her embarrassment. He cleared his throat and threw on a weak half-smile. "Anyway, I seem to remember _you_ calling me arrogant and heartless."

Kagome wished her cheeks would cool. She forced her voice to stay even. "In my defense, I never called you arrogant aloud."

"Your body betrays your thoughts," he couldn't help the knowing look that trailed down her profile.

"Perhaps so," she admitted. She almost wished he were still projecting the same temper and ego that had inspired those titles. At least then her face would calm itself.

"You _must_ stay here," his eyes belied the force of his words. Emotion broke out in them, giving him away. They wavered with fear. "Please."

"But Kouga and I are just beginning our life together," Kagome heard her voice hike higher, but plowed ahead regardless. "We wanted to set up a home and start a family."

Kouga's name made Hiro almost flinch. He caught himself. "So live here. Raise your children in Enomoto."

Guilt filled her. She wished she carried that bow he had spoken of. She would use it to shoot herself.

"This village is protected by my magic," he continued. "Any family you nurture here will be safe. The scrolls and talismans on my hut encircle Enomoto's borders. They make us invisible to all lesser demons."

Kagome moved to speak, but the sincerity bleeding from him choked off her voice.

"Every morning before dawn, I repaint the front of my body in warding spells," he touched his chest covered in the cake of yellow and red. "We used to have demon attacks every new moon. I vowed four years ago that not _one_ more person would die at the hands of the chaos around us. This valley teems with youkai of every size and shape, but Enomoto is protected. You are safe right now because of my spells."

Kagome sat mute, unable to speak.

"I began to lace the village with magic after Mika was born," he whispered. "I wanted Akina and Eichiro's second child to live without fear. Without the paralyzing terror of death."

"You… you helped make her the way she is?" Kagome's words came out slowly. She leaned forward, staring hard at the healer.

"I hope in some small way."

Silence fell between them. Hiro waited for an answer while Kagome withdrew, lost in thought. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had assumed she and Kouga would eventually start searching for answers to their past. Even though she was smothering the memories that threatened to resurface, the faces she saw in her dreams couldn't be ignored forever. She had asked Kouga to hide with her… but had she meant permanently? What did Kouga want? Would he want to stay here with her, living a lie? What kind of truths would they be giving up by calling the village home? Could they live _years_ never learning who they really were?

But how could they leave knowing their departure would condemn the very people who had saved them? The only world they knew?

Kagome felt Hiro's eyes on her and swallowed down thick indecision.

"I have to talk to Kouga first," she said. "But I won't abandon Mika and Itsumi's unborn baby knowing they need me. I want to give them the same future you've worked so hard to provide," she sat up, straightening her shoulders. "Your waterfall didn't claim me and neither will this vision. If I can, I'll fight for Enomoto."

The lines of worry on the healer's forehead eased. Gratitude flooded his features. "Thank you for considering it Kagome," Hiro smiled widely. "Welcome home sister," he rose and went to her side.

Kagome held up her hands in protest. "Nothing's final. I still have to ask Kouga."

Hiro nodded, trying to rein in his enthusiasm. "Of course," he managed. After a moment of struggle, his efforts failed. On bended knee, he scooped her up into a hug before she could protest. "Let's start over. Our first meeting has not gone well."

"How so?" She asked lightly from his shoulder. "Just because we argued and called each other names? Or because you believe I'm someone who can save your village from impending disaster, and I'm not sure I'm okay with that?"

Hiro's chest moved in what Kagome could swear was a suppressed chuckle. His hold on her tightened. "My name's Hiro and as village healer, I greet you for all of Enomoto."

Pressed against him, Kagome smiled at such polite formality. It seemed awkward when he was squeezing her in such an undignified hug. "I'm Kagome," her words came out muffled against his skin. "And I'm not great at first impressions. I have a temper and make life decisions far too quickly."

He pulled away and let his arms fall from her shoulders. His voice dropped its serious note. "People who first meet me don't usually like me."

"_Really_?"

Hiro smiled. "I lack social graces and judge others too quickly."

"And you yell at four-year-olds," she added.

"True," he conceded. "But you argue with men who could hex you."

"You walk around dressed inappropriately," Kagome nodded to his bare torso.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't speak to _me _of inappropriate. Your dress falls far too high up on your thigh."

She 'hmphed'. "You stare like an old man."

"Again, your dress…."

"You lie to little girls about growing strawberries."

"You walk slowly, refuse help, and then curse others when you fall."

"You foreshadow doom."

"You _bring_ doom."

"Touché sir."

* * *

"I swear to god Toushi, if you keep scaring away the game with all your muttering, I'll bring _you_ back home for dinner," Eichiro glared the man beside him into silence and returned his attention to the line of trees.

"There, far in the bushes to the right," Kouga whispered, picking out the rustle of an animal with his youkai hearing. The men had stopped counting how many woodland creatures the wolf demon could find before them after twenty-three.

"How big is it?" A young hunter named Kayuu asked.

"She's a grazer. A doe."

"I'll go after it," Teru rose from his crouch. Eichiro nodded, motioning him to stay downwind.

Kouga could feel Toushi's eyes boring into the back of his head. The man's blatant animosity for the youkai had increased with each new kill Kouga had helped in. The hunters had grown tired of their comrade's protests and sullen disposition. Now he sat mute, smoldering.

Despite Toushi, everyone was in a good mood. The foray was proving exceptionally successful. Two deer, five rabbits, three ermine and a boar had all fallen. Kouga was owed much of the credit. The hunters had watched in slack-jawed astonishment as the youkai had taken down the pair of deer and the boar with sharp claws and alarming speed. Umi had been right, the afternoon had provided quite a show.

Kouga watched Teru as he moved without sound towards the bush. The men may have been impressed with their new youkai ally, but Kouga was astounded at how quietly the human hunters moved. Their grace and prowess were evident. He was sure each had trained for years to react with efficiency and lethal intent.

With his eyes still on the scene ahead, his nose picked up another scent. It exploded on him like a physical blow. Kouga whipped his head to the left. The scent, incredibly strong, was one of anger and frustration. Sniffing, the youkai's eyes widened. He knew it instantly.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha, you need to stop this," Miroku sighed as he made his way across the forest floor.

"Don't you want to find her monk?" The question came out in a snarl.

"Of course he does. We both do," a female voice answered. "But we need to be realistic," Sango trailed a few paces behind, followed by a small, two-tailed nekomata demon.

"What would you have me do?" The words were soft and broken. Inu-Yasha slowed his steps. "They're not dead."

The kitsune on his shoulder burst into tears. "I miss Kagome!" The cub wailed, burying his wet face in Inu-Yasha's hair.

"We all do," Sango whispered, coming up and placing a hand on the hanyou's arm. "But this isn't helping her memory. She would want us to find the rest of the shards and destroy Naraku. She wouldn't—."

"She would want us to find _her_!" He shook his arm free.

"Inu-Yasha, we've searched for four days and haven't found a trace of either Kouga or Kagome," Sango said. "It's time you started accepting the fact. She's gone."

"She is NOT gone," the hanyou returned to sniffing the forest. He let his ears swivel of their own accord. "And I'm not going to give up on her!"

"What of Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked. "She's furious with you."

"I'll keep my promise to her and kill Naraku… _after_ Kagome is safe," Inu-Yasha continued roaming with his nose. "She could be lying somewhere waiting for us. She could be cold and hurt and alone."

"No human could survive that drop," Sango said quietly.

"Kouga went after her," he said. "He could have reached her before she hit the water and braced the impact. He's strong enough to—," Inu-Yasha stopped mid-sentence. His eyebrows drew together. A frown crossed his features. "What the…?" He dropped to all fours and pressed his nose deep to the ground.

Shippo cried out as Inu-Yasha's abrupt movement sent him tumbling from his roost. "What is it?!"

"Shhh… I smell something."

* * *

Kouga cursed under his breath. He was being tracked. Pushing off his knees, he got to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Sen grabbed his shirt. "Teru has this."

"I know. It's not the deer," Kouga scanned the trees. "There's danger nearby. I'm going to go check it out."

Umi heard their conversation and gave Kouga a sharp look. "Not alone," the man rose to join him.

The youkai put out his hand. "No. I'm not looking to fight it. Stay here."

Eichiro craned his neck. "What's this?"

"There's something in the forest. My nose tells me not to trust it."

"Then stay put," the headman whispered. "I'll not risk one of my hunters."

"Don't worry. I planned to go alone."

Eichiro gave him a sharp look. "I was talking about _you_."

The youkai's eyes widened in disbelief.

The headman rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine the ruckus Akina and Kagome would make if you came to harm? I'm responsible for the _entire_ hunting party, and I shudder to think what those two combined could do to a man."

Sen nodded, releasing his hold on Kouga. "He barely escapes alive when Mother gets it in her head that he's wrong. Just picture what havoc she and a girl who survived Osaki's drop could wreck."

Eichiro grimaced at the thought. "Can this thing smell us?"

Kouga closed his eyes, letting the scent coat his senses. It was at least part demon. Dog demon. And it was furious.

He opened his eyes and wished once more he had bathed. Somehow he knew water diluted this tracker's nose. "Yes, I think so."

Eichiro nodded once and whistled to Teru. The hunter turned in surprise, and the bush shook as his prey escaped. He came back as Eichiro waved him over with a meaty hand. The headman beckoned his men into a huddle. They shouldered together, questions in their eyes.

"What's up?" Teru asked, confused.

"Kouga says there's something dangerous in the forest."

A man Kouga remembered as Gouki turned his gaze to the youkai. "What should we do?"

Kouga's face grew warm as nine pairs of eyes fell to him expectantly. Even Toushi paid attention. He cleared his throat, taking a moment to weigh their options. Between them, they had knives, a few spears, two bows, and Eichiro's axe. He remembered four of them had held him down at Osaki, but he'd been near death then. The day's kills lay in a neat heap just past the circle of hunters. Kouga continued scanning the area. A gust of wind swept through their huddle, and all cursed their luck at having their scent carried. The gale brought the strong whiff of dead boar to Kouga's nose. He smiled as an idea came to him.

"We'll mask out scent," he said.

"How?" Toushi asked incredulously.

"With the game we've caught," flashing his claws, Kouga sliced open the belly of a deer. Reaching in, he smeared the steaming entrails on his chest.

Nods went around the group of hunters. They each rose, grabbing an animal.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha?" Sango crouched down. "Do you smell… her?"

Miroku heard the hope in her voice and winced. He knew Sango hurt as they all did, and her talk of being realistic was a flimsy cover.

"Hold on," the hanyou sniffed dry leaves and dirt.

Miroku forced his anger down. "Why are you drawing this out Inu-Yasha? Are you trying to make it more painful?" The monk refused to let himself believe. Every bone in his body cried for him to fall to his knees with them, as if all together they could follow a trail only in Inu-Yasha's mind.

The hanyou ignored his words. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

Shippo hopped up and down, clutching his hands together. Miroku couldn't look at the kitsune's big eyes as they shone with excitement. The monk turned, grappling for composure.

Inu-Yasha pounded his fists against the ground. "I had it. I had him. I _know_ I did," frustration filled his voice. "Kouga! I'd know his stink anywhere. It was here just a moment ago."

Sango surveyed the forest with a keen tracker's eye. "There's no sign they came this way."

"I don't care! He's here, he has to be!"

"Enough!" Miroku whirled around. He grabbed his friend by the haori, pulling him to his feet. "You're acting crazy!"

"Let go of me monk," Inu-Yasha shoved him away. "Don't you understand?!"

Miroku's expression grew stormy. "Better than you realize."

Inu-Yasha growled. "I wasn't there to save her! She fell, and I wasn't there! I let her die!" His eyes were wild, and he ripped his claws through a neighboring tree, slicing it clean in half.

Miroku didn't flinch as the tree toppled with a crash. Loosened leaves and branches flew into the air. Kirara leapt up, grabbing a larger limb with her teeth before it fell on Shippo. The transformed nekomata shot Inu-Yasha a stern look, and checked to make sure Sango was unhurt.

"You couldn't protect her forever Inu-Yasha," Miroku flicked a twig from his shoulder and attempted to catch his friend's gaze. "She was the one who ran away from us."

"Because of me! Because of what I did!" Inu-Yasha gave up searching for the phantom scent. His ears wilted.

"You made a choice."

"Why did she have to die for it?" His voice came out hollow. Empty.

"It's not your fault," Sango approached with Shippo in her arms. Her face was ashen, and Miroku could see her struggling to put emotion aside. "And you need to know that or we'll never find the rest of the jewel. You'll spend precious time chasing after a pair of ghosts."

Shippo looked up with a solemn expression and nodded. "She made a choice too," he said in a small voice.

Inu-Yasha's shoulders sank. "I know. I just wish I understood. Why did she choose to leave me?"

Miroku remained silent. His friend didn't need to hear it. Not now.

* * *

"Is it gone?" Eichiro whispered to the youkai beside him. The giant headman had all five rabbits draped around him and turned slowly, so as not to disturb the one staring vacantly from his hair

Kouga lifted a finger to his lips. He was listening.

"He's probably lying, just to make us look like fools," Toushi hissed. His cheeks dripped with deer blood, and he lay with Sen under the carcass Kouga had cut open.

"Shut up," Sen elbowed him. "If we get out of here alive, I'm going to stuff your mouth with doe guts."

A loud crash sounded in the distance. The hunters jumped. Sharing worried glances, Umi and Teru clung tighter to the boar they held together.

"He's felled a tree," Kouga stated, not taking his eyes from the forest. "His anger is so thick… it's suffocating."

The youngest man, Kayuu, grabbed an ermine from his shoulder and rubbed its musky body furiously against him.

The group waited in tense silence, every muscle straining to keep still. Minutes ticked by. Gradually, the lines in Kouga's face smoothed.

"His scent is growing fainter. I think he's moving on."

Relieved exhales passed between the men. Still, the group waited. The sun had noticeably moved through the sky before Kouga finally gave the all-clear. They began extracting themselves from the game.

"I'm glad you were here," Eichiro lifted a rabbit out from his shirt and another from under his arm. "We wouldn't have known about that demon until it was too late."

Nods of appreciation and respect echoed his sentiment. Kouga acknowledged them uneasily. He couldn't help but feel the dog demon had been searching solely for him. Something about that anger had seemed personal. He didn't like the idea that his presence had put everyone in danger.

"This'll make a good tale back in Enomoto," Teru smiled.

"Not good enough for Yukami to notice you," Umi joked. "Although I'm sure the stink of boar will do loads for your appeal."

Teru's smile fell. "Did I ever tell you what a good friend you are?"

"All the time," Umi tapped his chin. "In fact, I'm starting to wonder if there's a different reason for you staying single. Have any confessions you'd like me to know about? Any friendship you'd like to see grow into something more?"

Teru sighed. "You realize I have to kill you now."

Umi shrugged.

Teru lunged. Everyone grinned as the two wrestled their way to the ground.

"We shouldn't dwell here, this demon could come back," Sen pulled himself free from the open deer.

"Agreed," Kouga nodded and hefted the boar to his shoulders. He stepped nimbly around the oblivious pair writhing on the forest floor, uttering curses about each other's mothers.

Eichiro looked to the sky. "You're right. We'll lose the sun soon," he began directing the hunters to gather their things. "We don't want to bed luck twice in one day. She's a fickle woman, prone to changing her mind. "

"Must be why she feels so at home in Enomoto," contributed Umi, making a grab for Teru's kicking leg. "She fits right in with our female brood."

"Some of our male brood as well," the headman raised an eyebrow at the warring friends.

The men laughed, enjoying the knowledge that they would soon be returning home, safe and in one piece.

* * *

Kagome let herself be led from the thickly thatched field with no complaints. She even kept hold of Hiro's hand well into the village boundary. The healer took his potential sister on a complete tour of Enomoto, and the two talked the afternoon away. He picked wild strawberries for her and pointed out the knolls where they grew. He showed her the well they had dug as a community from a natural spring, and caught one of Mika's red lizards for her to touch. Hiro smiled as she cradled the creature gently. He plucked a nearby flower and tucked it deftly behind her ear. Kagome blushed. His grin grew.

As they walked, Hiro identified the tanning hut, where animals were skinned and hung to dry. He explained how the village shared food communally, taking care of those too old to contribute. Kagome was full of questions. The healer tried his best to answer. He revealed how everyone in Enomoto was interconnected and where each family lived.

"Itsumi's older brother, Umi, is married to Rika. They're trying to have a baby," he explained. "Rika is Enomoto's midwife. She was called away the day before yesterday for a birth. Villages across the province send for her – she's well known for her care and skill. You'll be glad to have your children here under her watchful eye."

"Rika has no child of her own yet?" Kagome ignored Hiro's latest hint at her long future in the village, as she had all afternoon.

"No, but she and Umi have wanted one for years."

Kagome stared at their hut as she passed. She wondered how many toys Umi must have carved in preparation or how many cotton-reed diapers Rika had probably started to make. "Have you tried mixing them some sort of fertility concoction?" She didn't know the couple, but felt a pang of regret for their misfortune.

"Many times. Perhaps the gods withhold children from Rika so that she can be a caring and compassionate midwife."

"Or maybe the gods are just twisted and vindictive," Kagome pulled the flower from her hair absently.

Hiro frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"A midwife who can't have her own? What kind of cruel mood was fate in when he decided that?"

"The gods are just and fair, not cruel."

"Tell Rika that."

The healer shook his head and ran a hand through his spit of hair. Just from the last few hours together, Kagome guessed it was a habit he did when he was deciding things.

"You feel deeply for a woman you've never met – deeply enough to curse the gods. How strange."

"What can I say? I have an empathetic soul," she muttered, twirling the wilting flower between her fingers as they walked.

"A foolish one more like it."

Kagome shrugged. Sometimes irony just seemed too unkind. "So how about you?" She gave a gentle jab to his side and smiled as he turned to face her. He sported an indulgent look which, earlier, she would have written off as arrogant. Now it seemed lighthearted and just between them. "Who's your half-aunt once removed? Which huts belong to your relatives?"

"None. I have no blood ties here."

"Really?"

The lightness never left his voice, but it abandoned his eyes.

"Eichiro's father, Fumio, found me orphaned in the forest when I was a young boy. He raised me as a second son."

"So Eichiro is your older brother?" Kagome was surprised. The headman hadn't mentioned the relation.

"Of sorts. As we grew up, I became more and more interested in magic and the ways of healing. We started drifting apart. Eichiro didn't understand my fascination with herbs and remedies and things unseen. The night of my first premonition, he put up a wall of distance I have yet to break back through."

"What did you see that first night?" She didn't know what made her ask. The question tumbled out unbidden.

Hiro inhaled a shaky breath, all gaiety gone. "I saw our father Fumio die."

Kagome came to a stop. She reached for her mouth involuntarily. "No."

"He didn't die for another three years, but it happened exactly as I saw it."

"I'm so sorry Hiro. I asked without thinking—."

The healer offered a thin smile, and lifted a hand to her shoulder. "It's fine. Back then, I didn't know the consequences of sharing a premonition. I told Eichiro everything. When Father died, he never forgave himself. To this day, he still thinks he could have done something more. Knowing how someone you love will die is the worst kind of hell. Eichiro has hated that part of my power ever since."

"That's why you're waiting to tell him about your latest vision?"

"Yes. Enomoto is his entire world. I don't want to worry him so soon."

Kagome was about to speak, when movement to the right caught her attention. From the corner of her eye, she saw a squat form running through the gathering evening shadows. A familiar four-year-old leapt out into the open and made a beeline for her legs.

The severity of the moment evaporated as the stocky form hurtled towards the village newcomer.

"Hi Kagome!" Mika hugged Kagome's knees.

"Hey you," the young woman stepped from Hiro's side and put on cheerful face. "How was your lunch?" She flinched at the strained brightness in her voice, but Mika seemed oblivious.

"I did a top-notch job. Mama said so."

"That's great!"

"Congratulations Mika," Hiro added. His face was a mask. Kagome could hardly believe it was the same man who had just told her he had seen his father die.

The girl gave the healer a wide grin and wiggled with excitement. "Sometime I'll cook for you."

"I'd like that," his words filled with affection, and he carelessly tousled her dark hair.

Mika's smile grew impossibly big. She turned to Kagome. "He _does _love me."

"I told you," she murmured, giving Hiro a warm look of approval.

The healer's cheeks tinged pink. His eyes flicked down in embarrassment.

"Mama sent me here with a message!" Mika gushed. "The hunters are back!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" She fidgeted under Hiro's hand. "And they're all covered in blood."

"What?"

"Come see!" Mika pulled at Kagome's hand, and the trio broke into a run across the village square. Dust rose at their hurried steps.

The hunters were just entering the eastern edge of Enomoto when they arrived. Itsumi was taking a bundle of rabbits from her brother's arms, while Akina fussed over Eichiro, wiping a layer of red from his neck.

Kagome looked for Kouga, but saw no sign of him. Her heart sped up. She rushed into the group of weary men. "Kouga?" She whirled around, searching among the throng of unfamiliar faces.

"I'm here," a low voice called behind Eichiro. The youkai rose, having lowered a boar from his shoulders. He was caked in blood. Kagome ran to him, arms outstretched.

Kouga held out his hand and stumbled back as she crashed into him.

"Oomph!" He grunted at the pressure of her hug. "Miss me huh?"

"What happened?" Kagome looked up at him. She felt his body tense.

A line appeared at his jaw as he clenched his teeth. Disregarding the question, Kouga clutched her around the shoulders as if she might disappear. He kissed her hard on the forehead.

"Nothing much," Sen came up to the couple. "Except that your husband saved us all."

"What?!" Kagome drew back. She pulled at Kouga's chin, forcing him to meet her eye.

Discomfort marred his face. "No I didn't."

"Don't be modest!" Eichiro managed to add, victimized by Akina's vigorous scrubbing. "Off me woman!" He batted her rag away.

The headwoman shot her husband a thunderous look. "I'm three seconds away from leaving Mika and Sen without a father! You let me clean off this blood, or I'll make you sleep outside until it downpours."

Eichiro's patience magically returned. He ducked down, allowing her to continue. "Kouga sensed a nearby demon who was tracking our party," he kept a wary eye on his wife. "That's why we're covered in animal stink. He helped us mask our scent."

"I'd never heard of such a thing," added Umi, rubbing dirt on his arm. "But it worked."

Kagome released Kouga's face. She said nothing. There was an unspoken anxiety in his expression. Something was bothering him. Something the men didn't know.

"Talk later?" She whispered, relaxing her hold on his sides.

He gave a grateful nod and pulled her close for another kiss on the head.

"Oh what is that?" Teru dropped the clod of dirt he had started using on his shoulders. "We escape a nasty run-in with a hungry demon, and all you can do is give your pretty wife a peck on the cheek?"

Kouga and Kagome blushed. They managed sheepish shrugs.

"Yeah, he has a point," Sen nodded. "Look at Itsumi and Ayato," he jutted his chin out. The pair were entwined passionately over a forgotten pile of rabbits. The man's hand slid down his wife's back, and Eichiro risked Akina's ire for a piercing whistle.

"Hey Ayato, that's my sister!" Umi rushed over in indignation, clamping a hand down on the man's shoulder. "You could be crushing my niece or nephew right now pressed so close together!"

Itsumi pulled her husband in for a deeper kiss. She waved her brother away with a preoccupied hand.

Sen and Teru turned to Enomoto's visitors expectantly. Kagome was suddenly aware of how tenuous their story appeared. They _were_ supposed to be newlyweds. The two men had made it obvious how platonic their relationship seemed.

Kouga noticed Toushi studying them and winced. Resolve filled his face, and Kagome's eyes went wide as he bent his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath, leaning in close. His mouth quickly covered her surprised gasp, and the watching hunters erupted into cheers.

Kouga had meant the kiss to be gentle. He had meant it to be quick. As his lips grazed hers, his body filled with fire. She smelled of outdoors and meadow, and tasted like wild strawberries. Without knowing, he reached for her cheek and pulled her closer. He lost control of his mouth. It pushed into Kagome with the fear and confusion from the day. Her body jumped at the pressure, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He believed at that moment in their lie. That she was his.

And then she surprised him. Again.


	9. Trouble Stirs

**PART NINE – TROUBLE STIRS**

* * *

Kagome pushed back and kissed him equally as hard. Her hands traveled up behind his neck. She forced her mouth against his, passion driving nails into his skin.

Kouga lost all semblance of control at her reaction. He pressed the girl tight to him, growling as he would for a mate. Unconsciously, he moved to leave his mark on her shoulder. His lips left hers, and his teeth grazed the skin of her lower neck.

The village came back into focus as he broke the kiss. Smug voices pierced the haze. The youkai remembered that they weren't alone. Kouga pulled his face away, seized by inhibition. He struggled to suppress the mating instinct wrestling for authority and felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Kagome stood against him. He was extremely conscious of her body's curves in his hands. He told his arm to move, but his fingers only grasped her hip tighter. He gave a look to the heavens, grateful for the extra folds of fabric in his borrowed pants.

"No wonder they're so guarded in public, it's practically a peep show," Sen said, whistling appreciatively.

Teru bobbed his head in agreement. "They kiss like they haven't seen each other in months – like they're about to rip each other's clothes off."

"Not that you'd know from experience," Sen laughed.

Kouga glared over at the two men. Anger surged through him at having been kept from claiming Kagome. He fought to keep his words even. "No need for running commentary gentlemen. I can kiss my wife however I want and don't need it analyzed by the bachelors of Enomoto."

"Ouch," Teru doubled over, taking a mock blow. "Note to self… Kouga is touchy when covered in gore."

"Touchy and armed with claws," Kouga added dryly.

"Very true."

Satisfied, Sen and Teru moved off to watch Umi try to protect his sister's honor. They seemed oblivious to how close their remarks had come to home. The pair began baiting their friend as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Kouga exhaled slowly and stared down at the woman in his arms. Her lips were swollen from his fangs, and she breathed in ragged, uneven bursts. A small twinge of pride made him smile at her obvious loss of composure. At least he wasn't alone in being completely disarmed.

"You okay?" He tucked some stray hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered a moment at her jaw.

Kagome's mind was sluggish, coated in a haze of surprise and pleasure. She vaguely realized Kouga had spoken to her.

"Huh?"

Kouga's smile faltered. "Are you okay?" Worry edged into his face. "Did I hurt you?"

Kagome shook off the fuzz blanketing her senses. "No, not at all," her hands remained at his neck. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "I think we should try that again. Just to make sure they're convinced."

Kouga cocked his head to the side. "They're not even watching—."

Kagome pulled him forward, stifling the rest of his sentence with another kiss. "I don't care."

He obliged, slipping his hand to her back.

* * *

Hiro watched the reunion silently. He stood far from the general commotion as hunters set down weapons, and women rushed to embrace them. He knew he was staring, but couldn't seem to pull his eyes away.

He saw Kagome draw the youkai in for another kiss. A hard line appeared at the healer's jaw. She knew no one else, now that _he_ was here. She had run to find him without a second thought or backward glance. Hiro palmed his chest, feeling the warmth of their afternoon together disappear.

He used every ounce of will to drag his gaze away from the couple, meshing together with the ardor of a seeming first kiss. He scowled into the ground, hating every pebble by his feet and feeling just as insignificant. His eyes fell upon a flower crushed in the dust. He realized it was the one he had placed in Kagome's hair. It lay crumpled and forgotten. He smashed it into his heel angrily.

Someone noticed Hiro's glower. Teru glanced up from Umi and Itsumi, now arguing, and saw the healer standing rigid on the group periphery. He watched the man lift his stare from the ground, and followed his line of sight to Enomoto' newcomers.

Wiping his hands together, Teru left Sen's side and walked away from the gathering. Hiro tensed as he approached. The healer forced his eyes from Kagome, just as Kouga ran a claw lightly down her face.

Teru came up wearing a smile. "How're you Hiro?"

"Fine."

"We got three ermine for the new warding spell you needed."

"Thank you."

Teru's smile faltered under the detached politeness. "She's spoken for you know."

Hiro arched a brow. "Who?"

"You know who."

He crossed his arms. "I don't see Yukami out here."

Teru stepped back, the words a physical blow. "So what?"

"So you're giving _me_ female advice?"

The hunter grit his teeth. "I was only trying to save you the trouble, _friend_."

"Don't bother," Hiro returned his gaze to the girl. She was now retreating with her husband. His eyes narrowed as Kouga slipped an arm around her waist.

Possessive bastard.

"You look like a fool, and the whole village can see it," Teru muttered. He left with a scowl.

Hiro ignored him and watched until the last rays of sun faded below the horizon. When he couldn't make out shapes anymore, he moved for his hut. He was in the mood to open the mug of ale he kept under his bed.

* * *

Kouga's face felt like it was on fire. His blush darkened as Akina left, showing Kagome where the hides used for drying hung before stepping from the room.

He held his blood-stained shirt in his hands and fingered the fabric absently. Although he and Kagome had woken without clothes, he slunk in on himself, riddled with self-consciousness. He stood bare-chested and shifted from one foot to the other in unease.

Akina had insisted he bathe. Eichiro and Sen had gone to the hunting lodge to sing and drink, refusing to wash off their 'war paint'. Naturally, the persistent headwoman had then set her sights on the next male staying under her roof. Kouga hadn't been fast enough. She had lifted the shirt over his head and heated water before he was able to politely refuse. He stood rooted to the spot, a steaming drum of water waiting patiently in the corner.

Akina had left the task of washing to Kagome, who she assumed would be anxious to spend a moment alone with her husband now that he was safely back in Enomoto.

Kouga eyed a pile of crushed soap root by the drum and avoided looking at Kagome. He could hear her letting the hide door slide close and kept his gaze downcast. Her steps were hesitant as she moved toward him.

She cleared her throat. "My brilliance strikes again," she attempted a casual tone. "First a kiss, now a bath. Guess you were right about my lie getting us into trouble."

Kouga groped for his voice, but managed nothing. Instead, he nervously worked his fingers against the crusted shirt, balling it tighter.

Kagome moved closer and cupped her hands over his, stilling his restlessness. She pried his grip from the cloth and tossed the ruined garment to the floor. "We'll worry about it later," her voice came out soft. "I'm more concerned with you."

Kouga felt something in his chest stir. He raised his head. "I'm fine."

Kagome took his hands and pulled them to the sides of his body. "I'll be the judge of that."

Kouga allowed her to appraise him. Blood had soaked through to his chest and stained his entire front. He watched as the woman did a visual check, making sure none of it was his own.

Satisfied that no physical harm had come to him, her gaze returned to his face. Her expression held the same softness as her voice. "What happened in the forest?"

"Nothing…," the response was automatic. "Sen was just being dramatic."

"But you were so upset when you got back."

Kouga didn't want to talk about the dog demon. Every nerve in his body was telling him not to bring it up. Some deep memory warned against mentioning the hanyou to Kagome. "Really, everything ended up fine."

"Kouga," Kagome released his wrists to place hands on her hips. "I know everything_ ended _fine. I want to know what happened, and how it started."

The warning in his gut screamed caution. "Seems like you started something of your own this afternoon," he countered lightly.

Confusion doused her face.

"Why was that healer staring at you this evening?"

Kagome's mouth dropped. "Deflection! Unfair tactic."

"We don't have rules."

"Yes we do. Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

Kagome frowned. "Hiro _wasn't_ staring at me; he was watching the hunters return."

"No. He definitely watched you the entire time."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know who looks at you. And I notice _how_ they look." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and fought the blush from his face.

"What does that mean?" Kagome forced her hands from her hips, not wanting to seem scolding.

"It means what it means." The youkai shrugged, as if the implication were obvious.

Kagome frowned again. "You still haven't told me what happened today."

Kouga scratched his chest and exhaled loudly, blowing the bangs from his face. "I sensed a nearby demon, and we used the game we'd gathered to mask our scent."

Kagome gave him a wary look. "Why keep that from me? I thought something was wrong."

Kouga pushed himself to utter a half-truth. "It made me worried. It was disconcerting knowing a demon could wander so close to the village."

She gauged him. "Is that it?"

He nodded, not meeting her eye.

A sigh filled the air. Kagome pinched the space between her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"What?" He peeked up at her. "It _is._"

Her look turned knowing. Kouga cringed.

Kagome's fingers spread to her forehead, sweeping her long hair over her head. "Why won't you tell me? Do you think I'll be mad or something?"

"There's nothing to tell."

He smelled a spark of anger flare in her.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

The flare grew, coating her scent. Without warning, Kagome pushed against his bare chest, sending him back a step. "You are!" She looked on the verge of a growl. "Your voice might not go high like mine, but I can still tell! Knock it off and just tell me!"

"Don't be ridiculous," he raised both his palms, backing up further. "What more do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"Tell me what you're expecting to hear, and I'll say it!"

Her face darkened. "Why are you acting like this? What's really bothering you?"

Kouga sniffed. Hurt mingled with her anger.

She ducked her eyes. "Are you different… because of… earlier?" Her voice went quiet.

Kouga's brows knit together. "Earlier?"

Reluctance sank her shoulders. "The… kiss?"

"No, no!" He crossed the space back to her side. Taking her low shoulders gently, he pulled her into his arms. "Not at all."

She peered up at him. "Then what is it? Please trust me."

Her eyes were imploring. Kouga warred with himself, torn between keeping the hanyou a secret and confiding in the woman already more than a friend.

"The demon seemed to be tracking us," he said lamely. "I felt guilty for endangering the other hunters."

Kagome shook her head. "Why feel guilty? It wasn't like the demon was after—," she stiffened in his arms.

Kouga realized his error. The gaze looking up at him turned hard.

"Was he someone we used to know?" Dawning fill her face. "He _was_. And you were trying to keep it from me!"

"It's not like—."

Her hands pushed against him. "Let go of me."

He resisted. "Just listen for a second."

"No!" The hands became fists.

Kouga felt his own temper rise. "_You_ were the one who wanted to hide."

"Hide – not be left in the dark!"

"I was just trying to protect you!"

"Me? Or yourself?" She struggled, wrenching herself free. "Was this demon a hanyou?! Were a monk and a demon slayer with him?!"

Kouga's eyes widened. "How did you know the demon was a hanyou?"

"Because Hiro saw him in a vision."

"Hiro?" A frown creased his features. "That gawking healer again?"

"He _wasn't_ gawking," she huffed. "He can see the future, and we're all in it. We save Enomoto from a powerful youkai, and a white-haired hanyou aides us."

Kouga made to grab her again. "A man who stares at what isn't his doesn't sound like a reliable source."

Kagome evaded his hands. She was shocked at the anger surging through her. "And who's exactly am I?!" Her cheeks went red. "Yours? The guy who doesn't even trust me with my own past?!"

He lunged forward, clamping hold of her wrists. "You're _posing_ as mine," he jerked her toward him, crashing her into his chest. "So Hiro shouldn't be undressing you with his eyes."

Kagome collided with tense, angry muscle. She cried out at the impact. "Do you remember that this is _pretend _then? That we're not _really_ married?" Her mouth moved against his skin. "I'm not your property!" She cursed and tried pounding against his shoulders.

He kept her wrists immobile easily. "In this moment, I'm painfully aware," his glare smoldered. "You badgered me like I had to answer to you, but you're _not_ my wife."

Kagome's arms writhed against his. "No, but I thought I _was _your friend."

"Friend?" Kouga scoffed. "Friends don't push each other. They listen to boundaries."

"All I wanted was for you to be honest with me!"

"And I don't want to lose you!" Kouga felt his mouth get away from him. "You want honesty? Fine. This hanyou I smelled in the forest? He was looking for me – for us. Every fiber in me tells me he's trouble. It says that I can't trust him, and that he'll take you from me."

Kagome shook her head, disbelief filling her face. "What are you talking about?! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh no?" The claws at her wrist began to dig into her skin. "Then tell me you don't want to find him now that you know he's out there. Tell me that you don't care and that it doesn't matter," he shook her. "Go ahead. _Tell me_."

Silence flooded the room.

"That's what I thought," Kouga spat bitterly. "You say we're friends, but here we are, having a shouting match about someone we can't remember and don't even know."

Kagome's face scrunched up in pain. "You're hurting me."

His claws loosened. "Sorry."

She slipped her arms from his grip and rubbed a wrist gingerly. "We're fighting because you didn't trust me enough with the truth."

Frustration boiled in him. "I learn from the best," he growled.

Kagome's eyes went wide. The fingers at her wrist paused. "What?"

"You lied to Akina and Eichiro," he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Don't start a lecture about trust with me."

The room's candlelight reflected a sheen of tears building in Kagome's gaze. "Did you really… just say that?"

Remorse hit him like a crashing wave.

"I told them that to protect us," her words were barely audible.

Kouga scrambled to make it right. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like—."

She shook her head. "What were we thinking?" She said under her breath. "This _is_ a charade. I never should've kissed you."

Kouga's shoulders deflated.

"I think you should leave," she tried blinking away her tears.

"I want to stay."

Kagome wiped her face as wetness started to spill down her cheeks. "I don't care. Get out."

"Kagome…."

"GET OUT!"

Kouga's frame sank further.

She hugged her arms around herself and stepped to the side.

He sighed and walked past, cringing as she turned her back to him. His feet felt like lead, and he forced himself to take the ten steps to the door. Reaching for the hide, his hand stopped as she cleared her throat.

"Find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Kouga's chest tightened and he nodded mutely, slipping from the room.

* * *

The cool darkness swallowed him as he broke outside. Kouga bowed his head and leaned against the headman's hut, letting the night air soothe his regret.

He cursed into the silence. Visions of Kagome in tears pounded between his temples. How had things unraveled so fast? They went from a first kiss to a first fight? Who did that?

Kouga sighed in disgust. He had known she would want to find the hanyou. Known she would leave him and Enomoto without a second thought. She had been the one who had begged him to stay. Now _he_ was to be abandoned.

His hands fisted in frustration. There was something important about the dog demon he was missing, a nagging memory that refused to touch his consciousness. If only he could _remember_.

Kouga pushed off from the hut, and decided to make his way to the hunting lodge. Hopefully there would still be ale to drown in. He stepped from the shadows just as voices echoed into the village square. Kouga was in no mood to talk to anyone unless under the influence. He drew back against the building. With his heightened youkai sight, he made out a man walking fast after a woman.

The man's voice was loud and unrestrained. "Have somewhere else to be Reina?" He asked. His words were clumsy from drink, but the accusation in them was unmistakable.

The woman spun around. Even in darkness, Kouga could see she was livid.

"You're drunk Toushi. Go home."

"Alone? After you so kindly forgot to greet the hunting party, I thought you'd be eager to see your husband and make it up to him."

"I told you, I was helping Eika sort baskets. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Everyone else's wives were," he slurred. "Akina, Itsumi… even the youkai's woman rushed over."

"How many times do you want to hear it? I'm sorry."

Scorn contorted his mouth. "I was surprised you didn't show up. Sen was part of our party," his tone turned ugly. "Maybe if you were _his_ wife, you would do your job better," Toushi grabbed the woman's shoulder, and Kouga saw her flinch in pain.

"You're hurting me."

"Good. You'll understand how I feel."

"Stop it Toushi," she stepped back, and he moved to cuff her in the jaw.

"See what it's like. Every goddamn day, I live knowing the person I love loves my best friend. I live knowing everyone else knows," his arm swept down towards her.

Claws appeared from the darkness, capturing his fist.

"I wouldn't do that friend," Kouga strode from the shadows. "Too many women have already cried tonight."

Toushi looked up, sluggish confusion in his eyes. "Youkai? Where the hell did you come from?"

Kouga felt uncomfortable intruding, but he wouldn't let something happen Toushi would later regret. "You don't want to do this. Don't make it two men who've hurt those they love this evening."

After a moment of muddled recognition, fury splotched the hunter's face. "What do you know?! Is your wife pining after a person you trust? Does she refuse to sleep with you because she's afraid she'll envision his face?"

Reina flushed. "Stop talking Toushi. That's not true."

"Liar," he moved to strike her with his free hand.

Kouga caught the second wrist. He scowled. "I know where you're coming from."

"The hell you do."

Standing there, Kouga realized why the hanyou had made him uneasy. It hit him like a toppling wall. His next words were quiet in the night air. "I know what it's like to be second in their eyes," his gaze flicked towards Reina.

Toushi exhaled noisily. Bits of spit flew from his mouth. "You have _no_ idea what second means youkai. How it feels loving a woman who sees right through you."

"Actually… I do," admission stumbled from Kouga as if it were alive. "I know the weight of not being good enough – of going unnoticed, of being 'the friend'," he closed his eyes as fragments of recollection surged forward. "You're going crazy wondering why you're not him. What you could fix. How you might change."

Toushi's anger faded. His mouth dropped into an 'oh'.

"It'll be different one day," Kouga's voice dwindled to a whisper. "You'll take her to a new place and create a new life away from him. You'll swallow your lie, and eventually, it becomes as good as truth."

"Is a lie love?" Toushi asked. A sober note entered his voice.

Kouga managed a small shrug. "It's more than we could hope for," he knew he was speaking from experience. Experience with Kagome.

"How did you win her? Your wife, I mean."

Kouga sighed. He let go of the man's arms. "I didn't. Not really. I risked it all and gave up everything I knew. And she's still not mine," he looked again to Reina. "We know better than most Toushi. Marriage doesn't change their hearts."

Toushi lowered his head, a pensive expression mingling with the slowness of alcohol. "Then there's no hope for guys like us?"

Kouga smiled in spite of his painful realization. He was being referred to as an equal – a peer in suffering. "I'm not giving up. Neither should you."

The man nodded and looked over at his wife. She stood with her arms wrapped around her sides.

"I'm a drunken fool Reina."

"I know," her anger had cooled during their exchange, but she kept her distance. "Next time you come back from a hunt, I promise I'll be there."

Toushi gave a half-hearted smile. "I think I'll sleep this off at the lodge."

Kouga clapped him on the back as he'd seen men do throughout the day with each other. "Good idea. I had planned to drink myself into a stupor. Rehashing old memories is ugly work. Still have it in you to go another round or two?"

Toushi snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm still upright and walking aren't I? Obviously Eichiro's latest batch of ale isn't that strong."

Kouga nodded gravely and began leading the man away. "Let's test it all to be sure."

"Yes… it's our duty to leave only the highest grades for our brothers."

"Excellent. Our selflessness is sure to gain points with our wives."

Toushi scoffed. "I've been trying for almost a year youkai. Your struggle's only just begun."

Kouga smiled. "Then I better work up my tolerance. I have a feeling I'll be visiting the lodge stores often."

"You will," the man laughed bitterly. "And I'm sure I'll be right there to commiserate."

The unlikely pair walked together through the night. Under the banter, Kouga forced his memories down, refusing to undo the carefully wrought lie he'd swallowed. The truth could wait one more day.


	10. Fresh Beginnings

**PART TEN – FRESH BEGINNINGS**

* * *

"Curse the gods," Kouga groaned, sitting up. The room spun madly, and he grabbed his head. Sunlight beat in from the lodge doorway. It cast harsh rays into the eyes of men sprawled at odd angles across the floor. Empty jugs lay strewn everywhere, and the room stunk of alcohol.

A low moan sounded at Kouga's right. The youkai turned as Toushi stirred.

"Why are there never clouds on post-drink mornings?" the man muttered, shielding his face with an arm. "It couldn't be dark and raining just _once_?"

Kouga felt too sick to nod. "Anyone else hate nice weather right now?" His voice came out as a croak.

Half-hearted fingers rose from every conscious man in the lodge.

A deep groan sounded from the corner. "I'm never going to challenge a youkai when it comes to ale again," Eichiro said. The headman braced a hand against the wall as he sat up.

"Who knew he was a bottomless pit?" Toushi answered from under his elbow. "Deceptive for a skinny bastard."

"Skinny?" Kouga could hardly muster offense. "Are you kidding? I've got shoulders that go for miles."

"Yeah, okay," Teru mumbled, his face to the floor. His hand lay in a sticky pool of dried ale. "I think I've swallowed dirt."

"Don't worry, it'll help soak up the alcohol poisoning," Umi joined the conversation. He flopped over onto his back. "Hey," he lifted his head. "Wasn't I wearing pants?"

Teru spit out a mouthful of brown. "You threw them by the door when you showed us what you were going to do when Rika returned," the young man shook his head. "So much more than I ever wanted to see of you."

"Goddamn exhibitionist," Toushi agreed. He risked moving his arm. "Gah! It burns!"

"What, the sun, or the memory of Umi without pants?" Eichiro joked. He winced at the effort and cradled his face in a large palm.

"You know who we have to blame for this, don't you?" Kouga raised his hand to shake a finger, but it thumped to the ground in protest.

"Eichiro – for making the best watered-down piss known to man?"

The headman sent a curse to Teru, who was content continuing his commentary eating floor.

"Women," Toushi grumbled, rolling towards the wall.

"Exactly!" Kouga nodded and paled as the room swung wildly. "We're all here because of them."

Teru finally pushed himself from the ground. "Would it have killed Yukami to meet us after we returned?" He sniffed his ale-covered hand suspiciously. "I looked so tough covered in boar blood."

"Yeah, it hid your sissy face," Umi stared up at the ceiling of the lodge, his own slightly green.

"Laugh it up man-with-no-pants."

"I owe you a punch in the shoulder," Umi groaned. "Remind me when I don't feel like projecting my insides everywhere," his eyes fluttered closed.

"It's not fair that Sen got to go home while I was sent away," Eichiro muttered. "Akina is so biased."

"She was probably worried you'd drunkenly bump into a wall, and the hut would cave in. Freakish ox of a man."

Eichiro glared over with a baleful eye. "When I regain feeling in my legs Toushi, I'm kicking you across the lodge."

"That'd be progress. I plan on lying here all day. I've got no one waiting for me at home."

Kouga frowned, remembering the events of last night. "I wish I hadn't made Kagome cry—."

A chorus of voices filled the air.

"Don't start that again!"

"We heard… for _hours_."

"You are the biggest wimp ever."

Kouga scowled. "You can't call me that! What happened to being scared of me? I'm a youkai remember? A soulless, evil demon!"

"You're a wife-whipped wuss," Toushi managed, his nose pressed against the planks of the lodge wall. "Hey, that was pretty good. Go me, being all clever barely conscious."

"I think I liked it better when you hated me."

The man frowned. "Keep talking near my ear, and I'll work my way back to it."

* * *

Akina handed Kagome hunks of deer, and she quickly placed them on a fashioned grill over the fire. The two women were covered in blood up to their elbows. Akina turned back to continue supervising the butcher of yesterday's hunt.

Despite her late stage of pregnancy, Itsumi was on her knees, gutting a second deer. Reina and Yukami helped hold the carcass as she worked, sweating from the effort. The task was so consuming, that only Kagome noticed the string of men start to stumble from the hunting lodge. They were all in various states of undress and lumbered down the steps with bent heads and loud groans.

Kagome tapped Akina's shoulder and motioned with her chin to the parade. The headwoman wiped her forehead, smearing red across her face as she looked up. Anger sparked her features as she saw Eichiro emerge, shielding his eyes from the hot sun.

"Where have you been?" She yelled across the square.

The man raised his head, searching for the voice.

"Over here!"

Eichiro spotted his wife and gave a weak wave.

Akina frowned. "Look at you! You're still filthy!" Her hands found her hips. A look passed between Reina and Yukami. Their fearless leader was out for retribution.

"All of you go wash up in the river and then come give us a hand. We need your help preparing for the feast tonight."

"Oh come on Akina! We're in rough shape—."

"Whose fault is that?"

Eichiro fell silent.

"Get going!"

The headman's usual loud boom came out as a suffering whine. "Can't you heat us some water?"

The woman's eye twitched. "You _must_ still be drunk. We've been here since the sun broke," Akina swept an arm back to her crew skinning and preparing meat. "We're tired and sick of the smell of warming animal."

"But—."

"And half the men of Enomoto are hungover!"

Eichiro hiked his thumb back to a man clutching his stomach. "Not all of us. Gouki's in pretty good shape."

"RIVER. NOW!"

Eichiro motioned, and his comrades dragged themselves away, muttering complaints as they went.

Kouga was the last to appear in the lodge doorway. His eyes found Kagome's instantly. As he staggered from the hut, she saw pain on his face that came from more than too much alcohol. She turned away to examine the cooking meat, feeling his gaze burn into her back.

Akina watched the exchange silently. She handed Kagome another batch of deer. "Everything okay?"

She nodded absently and arranged the new strips on the grill.

"I thought I heard raised voices last night…."

"You didn't," Kagome stared at the fire, moving one of the pieces a little to the left with a long forked stick.

"We're here if you want to talk," Itsumi offered, handing organs to Yukami. The young woman made a face as she received intestine and quickly placed the coil in a nearby pot of water.

"We're fine."

"Your husband doesn't look it," Akina said softly.

"He had too much to drink."

"I know but—."

"He brought it on himself," Kagome poked at the steaming deer.

Reina continued prying the carcass open as Itsumi rummaged around. "Rough fight?" She asked.

Kagome ducked her head with a touch of sheepishness. "Our first actually."

Akina cut up larger chunks. "You'll have more. Some will last for days."

Reina glanced up from her work to give Kagome a supportive smile. "Don't get discouraged. Men can be fools. They say foolish things."

Yukami started to add her own smile when Itsumi handed her a pair of lungs. The young woman paled and rushed to set them aside.

"Do you ever feel like they just don't get it?" Kagome stopped poking the grill. "Kouga outright lied to me. Why would he think he needed to?"

"Men get jealous and protective," Akina said simply. "Eichiro always tries keeping things from me. Then I just make him listen to Mika's chatter day after day until he breaks."

"Besides," Itsumi added. "When you make up, he'll work extra hard to please you in other ways," she rubbed her round stomach. "How do you think I got like this?"

Kagome forced a half-hearted smile and started flipping the meat. She knew they were trying to be helpful, but they were basing their comforting words on the idea that newlyweds wouldn't stay mad for long.

But as she and Kouga's fight had reminded her, they _weren't_ married. He owed her nothing. He had no reason to 'make up', and Kagome wasn't ready to let him. He hadn't trusted her enough to tell her about the hanyou, and she wasn't in a forgiving mood.

* * *

"Dear God, this water's cold!"

"Stop shouting," Umi watched Teru dip his foot in the river with a baleful eye. "Get in here already."

Teru glared at his friend and plunked a leg down. The water swept above his calf. Displeasure burst out on his face. "Holy mother of—!" His curse pierced into the trees.

Hunters already in the stream flinched.

"You noisy son of a—."

"I'm going to throttle your scrawny—."

"I owe you _two_ punches in the arm!"

Kouga came up beside Teru and walked straight into the river, sitting down until the icy water reached his chest. He began washing his arms, ignoring the looks of shock from men whose lips were turning blue.

"You see how much of a sissy you are? Kouga came in without any epic dramatics!"

Teru scowled and lowered his second leg. "Only cause he's upset about seeing Kagome!"

"True," Umi gave the silent youkai a wide berth. The other men followed suit and began scrubbing off blood, dirt, and crusted ale as the swift water rushed over them.

Kouga brooded by himself, rubbing his chest as he stared off at some invisible point beneath the river.

"Hey," Toushi approached and offered over some soap root.

Kouga took the crushed powder absently and began lathering it in his hands.

"Are you going to talk to her after this?"

He shrugged.

"Moping would definitely be easier though," the man said dryly. "I see you're getting in the practice."

"Shut up."

Toushi rolled his eyes and dunked under the water. He came up sputtering and wiped his face with shaking hands. "I j-just felt my heart spasm!"

Kouga brought the lather to his neck, scrubbing furiously. His claws caught on Kagome's ribbon in his hair. He tore it off, watching detachedly as it drowned in the fast current. Free, his hair curtained the sides of his face and provided a blissful partition from the voices around him. Laughter and jokes floated between the men. Kouga closed his eyes, plunging into the river. The cold felt like a punch in the stomach, but he steeled himself to stay under. He rubbed his face and choked down the image of Kagome turning her back to him. Rising to the surface, he saw Toushi still at his side, hopping in the water to keep warm.

"My ability to procreate is shrinking up into my body," the man grumbled, grabbing his crotch.

Kouga cracked a smile. "Sounds like it wasn't getting much use anyway."

Toushi pushed him with his free hand. "Go back to moping youkai."

"Is this you trying to make me feel better?"

"Are you kidding? I loathe your existence," he cringed and jumped away. "I think my foot just touched a rock coated in ice."

Kouga gave in to the man's attempts to distract him. "Give me one of your angry glares. You know you want to."

"Mouthy jerk," he huffed. "A few pints together and you're ready to skip around holding hands."

"You like it," Kouga shoved him back. "You're too lazy to keep hating me. It takes a lot of effort to stare down someone who's not even paying attention."

"Not paying attention?" Toushi raised a brow. "Tell me you didn't kiss Kagome yesterday like a teenager just to show me up and piss me off."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," he splashed a handful of water in Kouga's direction. "I was doing you a favor and didn't even know it."

"Whatever."

The two traded curses and insults like small talk. The rest of the men looked on, surprise mingling with their smiles.

"Go figure," Umi cocked his head to the side as Toushi elbowed the youkai in the ribs.

"The magical power of Eichiro's ale," Teru gingerly lowered himself to his knees, breathing in short, pained bursts.

"Unlikeliest pair ever," Eichiro worked soap into his hair, trying to rid his scalp of rabbit. "So you think Toushi will be in agreement then? It's only been two days…."

The two hunters nodded just as Kouga ducked down and spit a mouthful of water into Toushi's eyes. The man howled as if struck by acid and swore loudly.

"Looks like he'll fit right in," Umi scoured his arm, lifting it to his nose for inspection. "Ugh. I think I smell _worse_."

Teru's teeth chattered as he began to wash. "Too… cold… to comment…."

* * *

The women had finished butchering both deer by the time the men returned, and were struggling to mount the boar on a large spit. The group, red from fire and sun, gave a collective cry as Yukami's hold gave way. The animal crashed to the ground. The girl's face crumpled in embarrassment. She pulled her hair back into a careless bun and shoved her sleeves up, preparing to try again. Akina stopped her as she caught sight of the hunters, looking more sober and nearly presentable.

"Hold on."

Kagome turned instinctively to find Kouga. He walked beside a man she didn't recognize and held out his palm expectantly. The hunter dug in his pocket and handed him a piece of twine. Grabbing up his wet hair, the youkai slung it into a ponytail as they neared.

"Ladies!" Eichiro's cheerful disposition was back. "Need a hand?"

Akina nodded. "Several."

She began pointing to different stations, and the men moved to help. Kagome placed her hands under the boar and sighed in relief as two sets of strong arms joined her.

She pulled her face from the beast's side and smiled at the newcomers. "Thanks."

The man to her right returned the smile. "You're welcome Kagome."

"You know me?"

"Of course."

"Kouga speaks of nothing else," the second said, his grin growing at her blush. "I'm Umi."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome managed. Her cheeks burned from more than embarrassment. If Kouga had talked about her last night, no doubt copious amounts of alcohol had allowed him to embellish their fight. Her face flushed darker at the thought.

"Don't worry," the first man added, reading her mind. "Even drunk, all he did was gush. We've been eager to meet the legendary woman who he's so crazy about," his eyes smiled as much as his mouth. "My name's Teru by the way," he withdrew his arm from under the boar and shook her hand with gusto. "I'm the guy you would've married had you met me first."

Umi rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you the one covered in dirt from the hunting lodge floor this morning?" Kagome laughed.

"All rumors, I assure you," he winked. "At least I made out better than Umi here," he hiked a thumb to the other man. "He was the one struggling into pants."

Kagome heard a loud sigh from her right and laughed again. "Maybe I _have_ made a mistake marrying Kouga."

Teru beamed.

"Kagome?" Akina appeared beside the boar, interrupting introductions. She leaned down and cupped a hand to her mouth. "Would you come here a second?" The headwoman motioned her over.

Kagome let go of the animal in surprise. "Sure," she rose to her feet, dusting her knees off. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

As the two women moved off, Umi frowned at his friend. "For pity's sake," he hissed under his breath. "Weren't you there last night? She and Kouga had a huge fight. Now is NOT the time to be turning on your ridiculous attempts at charm."

"I'm just being friendly," Teru shrugged. "Damn, she's pretty up close though."

Umi exhaled loudly. "I can't take you anywhere."

The other man continued to smile. "I hope she accepts Eichiro's offer."

"You mean her _and_ Kouga?"

Teru gave an exaggerated dreamy expression. "Who?"

A pair of blue eyes watched Akina and Kagome walk away. Kouga had followed Eichiro to where the rabbits were about to be made into stew. He stood with the headman, half-listening as Eika explained how she wanted them to stir.

Even with his youkai hearing, he couldn't make out the conversation that passed between the two women. Akina was taking care to keep her voice low. She gestured with her hands, and Kouga saw Kagome frown. She shook her head, as if in refusal.

Akina nodded and spun her around, pointing in his direction. He saw the word 'go' on her lips, and watched as Kagome reluctantly dragged her feet toward the stew pots.

His heart sped up as she approached. She wore a stormy expression, and her hands clenched to fists at her sides. She stopped meters away.

"Akina wants us to go for a walk. Come on."

Kouga took in her flat tone and wiped sweaty palms off on his pants. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "She says we should enjoy the feast tonight."

From behind, Kouga felt an elbow jab his side.

"Get going," Eichiro said. "I can manage Eika's maniacal stew rules."

The old woman glared at the headman, but kept silent. Her eyes fell to Kouga, and she excused him with a careless flick of her wrist.

Kouga gave an appreciative smile and walked forward, closing the distance between them.

Kagome turned without another word and marched for the village outskirts. Kouga lengthened his strides to reach her side. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and sped up. He frowned and walked faster. He saw her knuckles go white as she drew her fists tighter.

Her pace quickened.

He matched it.

Kagome scowled and broke into a run. Kouga shook his head and surged forward, coming abreast of the woman. "Still upset, huh?"

"I never realized how quick you are on nuance."

"I have a feeling Akina didn't have us go for this 'walk' to argue more."

"We're jogging right now. When we walk, we'll stop."

Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled her to an abrupt halt. "Then I'd like us to walk," he said softly.

Kagome ripped her elbow from his grasp. "That makes one of us."

"You can't be surly forever."

"Watch me try," she resumed walking.

Kouga reached for her again, but caught only air. He sighed and ran up next to her. "You know, _you_ were the one who recanted our kiss and called whatever this is," he waved his finger between them. "A sham."

"After you lied to me," Kagome said between breaths. "Repeatedly."

"I was just trying to protect you."

"You were protecting _yourself _from something you felt threatened by."

"I was not."

Skepticism flickered across her face. "I still know you better than you think."

Kouga exhaled in exasperation. "If you did, you'd know how much I want to make up."

"Oh?" Her eyebrow arched. "If that's the case, then there's a phrase commonly used."

Kouga conceded a nod. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what? Not apologizing?"

"No," he kept hold of his patience. "I never meant to lie. I shouldn't have tried to hide the hanyou from you. You're my best friend. You deserve more trust than that."

"Your only friend," Kagome sped up.

"The only one I can't stand having mad at me," Kouga stopped, refusing to budge.

She looked back over her shoulder. "Is that why you got so drunk you never came back last night?"

"You _told _me not to come back."

Kagome paused mid-step and turned. "I didn't mean it."

"What?" Confusion splayed across his face. "How was I supposed to know?"

A small smile rose to her mouth. It was tinged with something Kouga swore looked like sadness. "How could you _not_…?"

Bewilderment washed over him. He lifted his arms in a silent appeal for clarification.

Kagome's smile turned sympathetic. She held her arm out behind her. "It doesn't matter. Now you do. Get over here," she wiggled her fingers expectantly.

Kouga rushed over, taking the offered hand. As his palm closed in hers, his confusion thickened. "Are you still mad?"

"Very."

He looked down at their entwined fingers. "Then why—?"  
"Would you like me to let go?"

He shook his head so hard whiplash seemed imminent. She kept his hand.

They walked in silence, leaving Enomoto's boundaries and heading for the forest. Birds called through the trees and small woodland rodents chattered loudly as they passed. The sun dripped down through the canopy and lit up leaves at their feet. Kagome led Kouga deeper. He followed a pace behind, unsure if being next to her would cause another angry sprint.

The proximity though, was a thrill he made no attempt to hide. His face broke into a happy grin as he stared openly from his vantage point. Sunlight floated among the trees. Branches cast shadows and drew shapes on their shoulders as they moved past. Beams danced through Kagome's hair, and Kouga's breath caught at the way they shone on the curled ends hanging down her back. It was just like the morning stepping out into the village. Yesterday seemed so long ago.

Her hand was small over his, and her fingertips pressed gently against his skin. He glanced down at her arm, admiring the outline of muscle as she pulled. Kagome tucked some hair back from her face absently. Kouga smiled at the tip of her ear peeking out, bright red from too much sun.

She felt his eyes on her and glanced back. "What?" Her tone had lost its harsh edge.

"Just looking," Kouga took in the smudge of dirt by her chin and the beginnings of freckles on her nose, again from sun.

"Oh?" Her hair spilled into her eyes. She brushed the rich darkness away with an annoyed swipe.

"I've never told you…." he stretched out a claw and rubbed the dirt from her jaw. "I don't know why."

Kagome stopped. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

Her breath came out in a puff of disbelief. "You've got nothing to compare me to. All the women you've met are either taken or four years old."

Kouga ran his thumb down her face, reveling in its feel. "I think you're stunning. Painfully so."

Kagome had no comeback. Her cheeks reddened from more than sun.

"I'm sorry I hurt you last night," Kouga bent low, brushing his lips against her left eyebrow. "And _I _meant it when I kissed you."

The forest stilled, waiting as if with held breath.

Kagome closed her eyes. After a long pause, she nodded. "So did I."

"Will you forgive me?"

"It takes two to argue Kouga. You haven't heard my apology."

"I don't need it," he said quickly.

"I do," Kagome stepped close. "I'm sorry I pushed you into talking. I should have respected you more than that. Trusted you more."

"It's okay."

"No," she shook her head. "It's not. I never should've gotten so angry. And I'm sorry I called you a liar."

"Well… I did lie…."

"That wasn't it," she said. "I got upset because I didn't understand your worry over the hanyou," Kagome traced his post-drink stubble with an idle finger. "You thought you'd lose me if I knew?" She searched his face. "How could you think I'd rush off to find him?"

"I figured—."

Her finger found his mouth, and she tapped it against his lips. "I thought it was obvious Kouga," her voice dropped lower, full of admission. "I thought you could see how plainly I felt," she leaned in and lifted her heels from the forest floor. Her finger withdrew, and she moved her mouth inches from his. Her breath came soft and warm.

With their faces close, Kouga struggled to find his voice. "S-See what?"

She smiled. "Every answer I need, every person I should remember, is right here. The only thing I want to know about myself is you."

She hovered near and let her words sink in. Kouga felt their meaning explode in his head. He gasped.

"I'm in love with you," Kagome whispered against him.

Kouga reeled as his warning from yesterday burned up and turned to ash. The forest fell away, suffused in warm light. She loved him. Not the hanyou. Him.

His words to Toushi echoed throughout his body, reverberating off his insides.

_"You'll take her to a new place and create a new life away from him. You'll swallow your lie, and eventually it becomes as good as truth."_

"Me?" He wanted to hear it again.

"Hopelessly," Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him. The word tickled air into his mouth.

Kouga lowered his head so she wouldn't have to stand on tip-toe and realized he was tasting something sweeter than strawberries this time. It was bliss. Maybe the lie really _was_ true.

Kagome parted her lips, willing him to deepen the kiss. Kouga obliged with pleasure. His tongue flicked into her mouth, exploring, and he thought he might fly apart as her tongue tentatively sought his. His hand reached for the back of her head, and a noise rose in her throat as she pushed herself closer.

Clawed fingers at her waist slipped under the thin shirt Akina had lent her for the feast. They grazed her back with the same unsure shyness as the first morning in Enomoto. Kagome's tongue grew bolder. Kouga's hands ran against her skin, gradually creeping around her hips to the front.

A breeze blew through the trees like a great sigh of relief, stirring leaves in a chorus of applause.

The wind broached Kouga's drowning senses. He pulled back swiftly. His arms withdrew from her shirt, and Kagome gave a sound of protest.

Breathing heavily, he looked down at her. Want sparked in her eyes, and her fingers curled against his shirt.

He took a slow, deep inhale.

"Kouga?"

"Why should it be a lie?" The question came out soft.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "A lie?"

Kouga cleared his throat, almost pained by how the light fell on her shoulders. "Would you…."

The breeze came again and lifted a tucked curl from her ear.

"Ever consider…."

His throat locked as she slipped it back in place.

Kagome waited for him to continue, but it soon became evident he was content to stare at some unseen point by her ear.

She coughed into her fist. "Kouga?"

He blinked.

The wind around them picked up, ripping leaves from nearby trees. They swirled overhead in unexpected freedom and with complete abandon. Leaves of every shape began fluttering to the ground. Kouga watched the green rain down and knew. Knew what he wanted from this world forever.

"Be my wife Kagome."


	11. The Arms of Home

**PART ELEVEN – THE ARMS OF HOME**

* * *

The sun slowly sank into the warm embrace of western lands as a woman reached the borders of Enomoto. A pack hung over her shoulder, and she walked with quick, purposeful steps. She was bent over, a heavy protection talisman at her chest. The weight of the powerful spell had dug into her neck for three days, and relief at returning to the village did little to ease its burden.

She saw the first hut appear up ahead and gave a happy sigh. In the beginning shadows, she made out a tall man sitting on his stoop, scanning the horizon. It was obvious he waited for her return. He squinted into the evening, surveying empty hills to her right.

"Oi!" Her voice was hoarse from the dust of traveling. "Hiro!"

The man turned his head, shielding his eyes with a hand. He rose when he caught sight of her.

She waved, and he jogged over. As he neared, the woman noticed the weight of a troubled brow, furrowed deep. Something had happened in her absence.

Hiro offered a one-armed hug, pulling her into the cracked yellow and red of his tattooed chest. She patted his back and withdrew, noting how the designs were beginning to chip.

"Long day?" She motioned to the worn paint.

He looked down at himself in slow surprise. "Not particularly," he lifted the bundle from her shoulder. "I didn't reapply color this morning."

"Oh?" Her eyes widened. "Why not?"

"I was… incapacitated," he grimaced. The last vestiges of his hangover still clung in his stomach.

"Who is it this time?"

"What?"

The woman wagged a dust-covered finger. "You only drink over women. Come out with it."

He sighed, hefting her bag. "There's no one."

"Is it another from that village over the mountains?"

He allowed his face to become cross. "No Rika."

"Because those women are ruthless. Remember Emiri? She threatened to cut off your—."

"No! Leave me be."

"Since when have I done that?" Rika smiled. "You know I'll pester you with names until you tell."

Hiro's shoulders slumped. "Sometimes, I wish we weren't so familiar."

She reached over and pinched his side. "You'd miss the attention from a female who doesn't want part of your anatomy separated from your body."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me sound so charming."

She laughed and grabbed his wrist, squeezing it gently. "I tease."

The rapport between them settled like a familiar weight. Two years of potions, spells, and rituals had inspired friendship, if not pregnancy. They walked together towards the healing hut, the fading sun weakly warming their backs.

She let her questions drop, knowing the young man would tell her in his own time. Their steps fell into sync, and a light silence followed. Rika watched him wring his hands, holding back questions in his anxious palms. "The birth went well," she obliged his silent request for diversion. "A healthy boy."

"Praise the gods," he smiled.

"The village was farther than Sen said though. Her water broke soon after I arrived."

"I thought as much. We expected you back by midday."

"Obviously I don't have the woodsman strides Eichiro's son possesses."

Hiro shifted her pack higher. "I'm sure the new mother you aided was glad your strengths lay elsewhere."

Rika rubbed the side of her neck. "Perhaps. But her gratitude does little to quell the protest of my feet or frame."

The healer bowed his head, hiding another grin. "It's good to have you back."

They reached his hut's doorway. He pulled aside the animal hide and motioned her forward with an arm.

"Let's undo the protection from that ermine necklace."

"Ermine and _flint_. Let's not forget I've had thick cuts of stone pressed against me through the slumber of an old moon."

"My apologies."

She smiled. "We both know you're not sorry," she moved to pinch him again.

He swatted her hand away. "No, you're right. Your safety is far too important to me."

"Too important? See, you _can _be charming."

"Tell that to Emiri."

"No way," she shook her head. "She'd have my hide just by association."

"Nice to know _my _safety is a top priority."

Rika laughed. "Ready to tell me now?"

He gave her an indulgent look. "Only if your ears aren't as weary as your feet. It's about the pair we rescued from Osaki before you left."

"Oh?" Her eyes widened. "It's_ that_ girl who has you in such low spirits?"

She stepped into the hut. Hiro followed, letting the door fall behind him.

* * *

Akina watched the line of trees, her stomach knotted with worry. Only a sliver of sun remained to light the sky. In the deepening darkness, every shadow looked like danger.

Kouga and Kagome had been gone for hours. Far too long.

Everyone rushed to finish preparations for the feast. Eichiro lumbered past carrying two large drums of fresh ale under his arms. Teru followed with a smaller drum, balking at the smell. Eika – the village's unofficial match-maker – had spent the afternoon weaving virginal crowns for Enomoto's unwed maidens. She left her stew in Itsumi's care while she tracked down the elusive Yukami. Itsumi watched the old woman hurry from the common and began throwing in extra seasoning to help flavor Eika's infamously bland cooking.

The stew pots were nearby. Akina turned to call Itsumi for help, when the young couple emerged from the forest. The headwoman recognized them instantly, despite the edging night. Their clothes and hair were in disarray, but they appeared fine. Akina breathed a huge sigh. She watched them meander toward the firelight, walking close and holding hands. A small smile stole her face.

All was well.

* * *

Kouga knew he was grinning like an idiot. His cheeks hurt from the width of his smile, but he didn't care. He clasped Kagome's hand tightly and kept stealing glances over at her. The girl's hair lay about her shoulders, tangled with bits of leaves and grass from the forest floor. Her face was flushed, and her breathing was still fast and uneven.

Kouga replayed the afternoon over and over, reeling from the newness of it all. He could still feel her under him. The memory of her arched back and closed eyes made his grin grow even more. He growled without realizing.

Kagome smiled in the darkness. "You sound pleased with yourself."

"I am," Kouga squeezed her hand. "Your cries are still ringing in my ears."

"Kouga!" She elbowed his side. "Keep your voice down."

He stopped walking and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "We could turn back now," his lips brushed her ear. "Then I wouldn't need to be quiet. Remember that tree trunk? This time I could push _you_ up against it."

"Tempting," Kagome craned her neck out of his reach. "But I wore you out as it is," her expression grew playful. "Aren't you walking with a slight limp?"

Kouga pulled her close. "Only because I went easy on you. I wasn't sure how much a human female could take."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please."

"That's all I heard."

"As if! I was the one giving _you_ bruises."

"True," he conceded. "And all those marks on my back—."

"Hey! Shush!"

Kouga squeezed her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to return to the forest?"

Her smile turned teasing. "I don't think so. I'd hate it if you couldn't keep up with me."

"What?" He grabbed her hip. "I'm the big, strong husband, remember?"

"That you are," her eyes flicked to his waist.

Kouga blushed. "You are ogling, madam," he stepped back, palming the front of his pants.

Kagome laughed. "'My cries ring your ears?' 'Going easy?' An ogle is deserved."

"Point for you."

"Are we keeping score?" She laughed again.

Kouga sighed in relief. It was the same. The same ease and humor batted between them as before. He stared openly at her parted lips and laughing eyes.

She smiled, affection filling her frame. "What are you thinking?" Her question came out soft.

"Of you," he kissed her forehead. "And… our mating," he felt his face grow hot.

Kagome's smile grew. "Which time?" she winked and pulled on his hand. They resumed walking.

Large fires in the village common illuminated the outlines of two women. Akina and Itsumi waved as they drew near.

"We have no lies to tell them now," Kouga whispered.

Kagome's free arm traveled to her collarbone. Her fingers rubbed a spot covered in fabric. The youkai knew she thought of his mark, proclaiming to the world what only trees and birds had seen.

They stepped up next to the waiting women. Both wore smiles.

"I was about to gather a search party," Akina chided. "Where have you two been?"

Kouga and Kagome shared a sheepish look. The exchange was answer enough.

Itsumi eyed their disheveled appearance. "I think asking _what_ they've been up to would be more appropriate."

Akina's smile grew. "I think _appropriate_ would not describe how they passed their afternoon."

Kouga coughed into his fist. Kagome blushed.

Itsumi touched her rounded stomach. "Testing out my earlier advice?"

Kagome's blush darkened.

The mother-to-be laughed and beckoned with a wave. "Come with us. Everything is almost ready."

Kagome found her voice despite the heat in her cheeks. "Yes. We could smell the feast from the woods," she fingered the edge of her hastily-drawn shirt, trying to straighten it without being obvious.

"No doubt the only reason you came out!" Itsumi laughed again. "I'm sure you've worked up an appetite."

Akina slid in beside Kouga and looped her arm through his. ""Never mind. You're here now," she started to guide him away. "You and Kagome are guests of honor. Follow me sir."

"Guests of honor?" The youkai resisted the headwoman's tug a moment. "Why?"

Itsumi's smile turned mysterious. "You'll see," she grabbed up Kagome's hand.

The two women began moving in opposite directions. Without thinking, Kouga and Kagome pulled back.

"Aren't we going together?" Kagome grasped Kouga's fingers tighter.

"It's custom for men and women to greet each other on different sides of the common," Itsumi stated.

"Why?" Kouga asked again.

"Because of the nature of feasts. We honor the god's bountiful gifts by coupling to show we can support more of their children."

"Don't worry," Akina added. "The gods will be pleased you were so enthusiastic you started early."

Kouga and Kagome blushed to the top of their ears.

Slow footsteps approached the group.

"Didn't Kaeda-sama's village practice the tradition?" The question came behind Kagome. Everyone turned to see Hiro appear from the shadows. His chest gleamed with fresh paint, and he scowled through the darkness.

"No," Kagome didn't hesitate. "She was much too busy dispensing lore and medicine."

"A pity. Think of the men you could have met."

Her expression soured. "Lucky as a _simple_ female I branched out and found one on my own." Kagome met Kouga's gaze and smiled a smile just for him.

Hiro's scowl deepened.

"We should go," Itsumi looked to the healer, then Kagome. "The greeting ceremony will start soon."

"Of course," Kagome squeezed Kouga's palm and dropped her hand from his.

He asked with his eyes for her to stay. She touched her collarbone in reassurance, and the youkai watched as she and Itsumi walked away.

Akina kept quiet, sensing Hiro had more to say. In the moving light of the fires, she saw his drawn shoulders and tense jaw. She realized she hadn't been the only one searching for the young couple.

"What troubles you brother-in-law?"

Hiro didn't answer, despite the rarely-used title. He was fighting off the image of Kouga and Kagome walking back from the forest. He had seen the smiles. Heard the laughter. Noticed how the air between them had been heated in an afterglow of passion.

Rika's words of caution in the healing hut blew away the moment his eyes locked with Kouga's. He saw intelligence there, confidence, and… challenge.

Hiro's jealousy choked like a noose. He grappled for composure. Never had a woman made him feel this way after only one afternoon, and never had he hated one man so much.

Kouga could smell the jealousy. The healer reeked of it. He _knew_ he'd been right about the stare.

The two men sized each other up, noting their differences in height and build. Where Hiro was tall and lean, Kouga was broad. The youkai's large arms seemed almost clumsy next to such a lithe frame. Hiro's gold armband shone in the firelight, and Kouga's eyes flicked upon the metal before settling to his face.

Hiro's drowning calm left him. Derision touched the corners of his mouth. "So… this is the wolf youkai I helped subdue at Osaki."

His tone was completely different now that Kagome had left. Kouga heard unmistakable contempt, and lifted his chin. "You must be Hiro."

The healer bowed low. The action was over-exaggerated and mocking. "At your service," he straightened. "If you ever need me to take a woman away from you again, you've only to ask."

Kouga frowned. "Away? She arrived on _my_ arm."

Hiro sneered. "Tonight maybe. But I was the one who carried her back to the village. You were a groaning mass hanging from Eichiro's shoulders."

Kouga's jaw fell. "Yeah, after falling two hundred feet!" He exclaimed.

"I'm just saying," he raised his palms. "Kagome might need someone who thinks ahead rather than reverts to instinct."

Kouga let his gaze trail down, taking in the healer's overly-long limbs and slim waist. "You mean someone weak?"

Hiro's sneer fell. "Strength isn't everything, as I proved at Osaki."

"As I recall," the youkai let his voice go dry. "I was being _held down_ while you took Kagome."

"I'm sure it would be just as easy if you were standing before me," the derision returned. "Much like you are now."

Kouga felt Akina's grip tighten on his arm. He had almost forgotten she was there. "I wonder how many men it would take to restrain _you_ after falling from such a height," he growled.

Hiro chuckled. "Your skull must be thick like your frame. You miss the point."

"Oh no," Kouga smiled, baring fang. "I understand perfectly. But I've no need to rise to your bait. She's _my_ wife. _I'm_ not the one with something to prove."

Hiro's eyes narrowed. "Is she really?" His voice grew cold. "Your wife, I mean."

Hours ago, the question would have made Kouga's mouth go dry. Now, he allowed indignation to flash across his face. "She bears my mark. See for yourself if you need proof."

"How fresh is it?" Hiro pressed. "I saw no mark when I treated her after Osaki."

Kouga's eyes widened.

Akina dug her fingers into his elbow and cleared her throat meaningfully. "That's _enough_," she shot the healer a dark look. "From both of you."

"We were only—."

"Stop," she shook her head. "This isn't the time to stake a claim Hiro. I stayed because I thought you had something to say, not someone to threaten," disgust filled her. "Why would you menace our guest on the eve of his adoption? Is that any way to treat a brother of Enomoto?" She stepped back, as if looking at a stranger. "You shame me."

Hiro's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "This youkai is a liar," his voice was low and ugly. "I refuse to believe a woman like Kagome would allow herself to be bridled by one such as him."

"That's your problem," Akina frowned. "Deal with it on your own. This isn't the first time you've coveted what's not yours," the headwoman raised herself to her full height and gave the young man before her a withering glare. "Come," she pulled on Kouga's arm, moving him back. "We don't want to be late."

"No," Kouga stared hard at Hiro. He allowed himself to be led away, feeling the healer's eyes bore into his back as they moved towards the common.

People hurried around them, laden with baskets of the year's last fresh fruit, boiled roots, shelled nuts, and steaming covered pots. Kouga took no notice of the activity. His mind raced. How could he have forgotten Hiro had tended their wounds? Of course he would have noticed a mark. Without realizing, he began to mutter under his breath.

Akina slowed and squeezed his arm again.

"I let him best me," he answered softly.

"Hiro has that affect on women's husbands," Akina frowned. "Don't let him ruin tonight for you."

Kouga said nothing. His thoughts weighed heavy. He barely noticed three men approaching with quick, excited steps. Toushi, Sen and Teru were all grins. They seemed oblivious to his turmoil.

"We can take it from here Akina," Teru slapped the youkai on the back.

The headwoman started to refuse, but Kouga touched her hand at his elbow. "I'll be fine. Thanks," he managed a small smile.

Akina searched his face. The disquiet bled off him in waves. "Are you sure? I can stay a bit longer."

"It's okay."

"He's always been like this Kouga. Women are his greatest flaw. Please don't think—."

"I don't," his clawed fingers closed over hers.

She still looked uneasy. "I meant what I said. Soon you'll be family," she released his arm.

Kouga nodded, and she acquiesced. The three hunters stared at them in puzzlement.

Akina forced a smile and rested her hands habitually on her hips. "Alright gentlemen, he's all yours," she sent Toushi a stern look. "But no sampling Eichiro's ale until _after_ the greeting ceremony."

"My lady," Toushi bowed slightly. "For once, I promise you have nothing to worry about. I drank my fill last night."

"Your fill?" She raised a brow. "I didn't think there was such a thing."

"Neither did I. We have Kouga to thank for the discovery."

"How so?"

The three men shared a grin. "His stamina and staying power are incredible," Toushi said. "With ale and everything else. The proof is in his afternoon of forest debauchery."

The group laughed. Akina left, moving to the gathering crowd of women behind the fire.

Once the headwoman was out of earshot, Teru gave Kouga a curious look. "How long _were_ you and Kagome gone?"

Toushi counted on his fingers, and Sen's forehead scrunched in thought. They answered for him. "Six… hours?!"

Kouga shrugged, blushing. "Weren't we talking about alcohol?" He mumbled. He was in no mood for another inquisition.

Teru's mouth dropped. "And all that after our night of drinking?"

Three sets of eyes grew huge.

Kouga's blush darkened. "Shut up all of you."

The men looked at each other and simultaneously dropped to their knees, bowing low.

"A god among men!"

"You'll populate Enomoto with dozens of wolf hanyou!"

"We'll never need to honor the gods again!"

Kouga covered his face as the jokes continued mercilessly.

The trio rose, only after concluding that the youkai would need specially sewn pants with extra room in the front.

Kouga scowled. "I hate you."

"Aw, come on," Teru shoved his shoulder. "This is what acceptance feels like."

"It's a good kind of mortification," Toushi dusted off his knees.

"You would know," Teru laughed, turning on his compatriot. "Drunkard."

Toushi rolled his eyes. "Virgin."

"Hey!" Teru's ears burned pink. "Uncalled for."

"That's what you get."

Sen cut in, bracing his hand against Teru's chest. "We better get to the ceremony."

Toushi smiled. "I win."

All three started forward. Kouga grudgingly followed to where the other men had congregated. He didn't see Hiro and scanned the women for Kagome.

Through the dancing flames separating the sexes, he saw her. Yukami and another crowned maiden were talking animatedly at her side. As soon as his eyes fell to her, she felt his gaze and raised her head. She smiled from across the fire.

Toushi looked first to Kagome, then him. The man grinned and elbowed Kouga in the side. "Everything better?"

Kouga nodded. "Much."

The hunter leaned in, about to say more, when Eichiro emerged from behind the blazing central fire. In a voice matching his size, he called over the din. Movement and conversation ceased as all eyes turned to the chief of Enomoto5.

"Beloved brothers and sisters, welcome to the last summer feast," he paused as a cheer rose from the crowd. "We have just cause to celebrate. The animals have provided us with successful hunts time and time again. The meat eaten tonight will give us strength for the harvest and we have, of all people, a wolf youkai to thank for it," Eichiro smiled over at Kouga. Forty faces turned toward him. "He's a good hunter and more… a good man."

Nods of agreement and approval swept through the villagers. Umi stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loud and long.

Akina emerged from the woman's side of the fire and stepped beside her husband. Her voice, while higher, carried just as far.

"As leaders of Enomoto we wish to extend our thanks… and an invitation," her eyes roamed the gathering and silence fell once more. "It's our wish that Kouga and Kagome remain among us, not as guests, but as family. It took only two days for us to realize that this was their home," she waited, letting her words sink in. "Is there anyone here who objects to their adoption?"

Eichiro scanned the crowd too.

"They have no home and no people," she continued. "We'd do well to add their strength to our own."

Several people turned to look at Toushi. The hunter felt their gaze and shook his head slightly.

He faced Kouga, completely serious now. "Let's live our truth together brother."

They hadn't spoken of the night with Reina in the village square. Kouga thought ale had clouded Toushi's memory. It hadn't. The youkai could only nod, overcome.

Akina searched out Hiro. He stood behind Kayuu and another adolescent boy. Their eyes met. There was protest in his gaze, but his lips remained pressed together in a tight line. He wouldn't speak. Akina nodded once.

Eichiro's face broke into a wide grin. "Then if there are no objections, we turn our invitation to Kouga and Kagome. Will you stay? Raise your family as people of Enomoto?"

Kouga and Kagome smiled at the same time. They had no need to ask each other.

Kouga found his voice first. "We'd be honored."

Both sides broke out in applause, and Umi whistled again. Men surrounded Kouga and slapped him on the back. Kagome felt arms wrap around her in hugs. Someone fed the central fire and food began to circulate.

"Let the feast begin!" Eichiro took his wife's hand and the two groups came together.

* * *

The fires had turned to embers by the time Kouga found Kagome among the festivities. The feast had gone on far into the night. Now, couples were picking at the remnants of boar roast and rabbit stew, chatting and planning for the coming harvest. Itsumi had just left with Ayato. Kagome was watching husband and wife retreat to the shadows when she smelled the comfort of pine behind her. She turned as Kouga folded his knees and sat cross-legged beside her.

"Hey," his fingers brushed her elbow. "How're you?"

"Good," her hand closed around his. "Happy."

Kouga grinned and craned his neck, kissing her mouth gently. He felt her smile and kissed again, far less lightly.

Kagome's smile grew at the pressure and passion she tasted in his lips. Breaking away, she leaned to one side and rested her head on his shoulder. Kouga uncrossed his legs and moved a bent knee on either side of her. Enveloped, Kagome sighed and pressed her face against his chest. They sat together for a quiet moment, savoring the solitude.

"How about you?" Her voice came soft and warm, like the light flickering across Enomoto's common.

"In shock," he admitted. "We've built ourselves an entire new life in the span of six days, four of which we were unconscious for," thoughts of Hiro sprung to mind, and the healer's suspicion made Kouga frown.

Kagome sensed the shift in his mood. She fell quiet again. Tracing idle circles on his skin, her gaze dropped. "Do you… regret?"

Kouga's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Not a bit."

She cleared her throat. "Then why do you frown?"

He reached down and pulled her chin to face him. "Because I'm reckless and stupid in my feelings for you," Kouga would keep nothing from her after the hanyou. He took a deep breath and spoke of his conversation with Enomoto's healer.

Kagome smiled when he mentioned her mark and touched her collarbone unconsciously. "Is that all?"

Kouga's eyes widened. "What if he asks again?"  
"Does it matter?" She cupped his face. "Do you really think Eichiro and Akina would shun us for trying to protect their honor?"

"But we lied."

"Not anymore."

Kouga's face clouded with doubt. "Hiro wants you. He might try to—."

Her hand covered his mouth. "Let him try."

"You're not mad at me?" The words were muffled behind her fingers.

Kagome smiled. "I love you," she withdrew her hand. "They could reverse the adoption right now, send us out into the night with nothing, and I wouldn't care. I have something they can't take. Something Hiro could never be," she leaned closer. "If given the choice, I'd fall off that cliff all over again just to wake up in the mud and know you were beside me."

Kouga searched her eyes and struggled to find his voice.

"So… do you regret?" She asked again.

He shook his head. "No," the word came out thick. Kouga blinked back moisture from his eyes. His worry and fear were replaced by contentment so complete it sank his frame. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her tight to him.

She felt the shake in his touch and slid her own arms behind his back. "We'll find peace here Kouga."

He rested his cheek atop her hair and let his eyes roam across the scattered villagers.

Toushi and Reina were sitting close, poking sticks into the fire. Mika, with sleepy eyes, was showing Sen a spider she had saved. Eika was berating Yukami for taking off her crown. Teru had heard and was rushing over to come to her defense. Voices drifted to where they sat, and Kouga breathed in deep the smell of humans, thatch, and earth.

Hiro was gone.

So was the hanyou. The wind had whisked him far away where he could never journey back from.

That was all they needed.

"Yes, I think we will."

Kagome stretched up and surprised him with a deep kiss. His eyes closed and Enomoto fell away.

The past was gone.

It didn't matter.

The now wasn't Hiro.

Wasn't lies or doubts.

It was her. All her.


	12. Echo in the Wind

**PART TWELVE – ECHO IN THE WIND**

* * *

- ONE YEAR LATER -

* * *

_Kagome walked through an unfamiliar forest. Everything looked strange. Smelled strange. The sky. The ground. It was all… off._

_A tree. _

_It towered over her, blocking out the sun. Roots bulged from the ground, and its branches hung low, weighted with age. She knew this hulking giant. __Goshinboku._

_Ensnared in vines and trapped against its trunk was a boy. An arrow pierced his chest. She moved closer, unafraid. _

_Twin dog ears peeked out of long, matted hair. The edges of a red haori stirred in the breeze. His face was peaceful, but sad. _

_She reached to touch one of the ears. They looked soft._

_The wind grew stronger. It whipped hair to her face. She brushed it back absently. Another gust shook the tree's branches. They creaked under the strain._

_Kagome blinked, and the branches cracked, broke, and fell away. The boy disappeared. She whirled around. Goshinboku had followed the boy. The forest was gone._

_She stood on the lip of a cliff. Her toes looked down and saw the rushing mist of a waterfall._

_A voice called from behind. The boy._

_He was awake._

_Kagome turned and saw him running. The sleeves of his haori flapped behind him. A clawed hand reached for her._

_And then a woman blocked his path. A woman who looked like her._

_The woman spoke. Her voice was low. Filled with threat._

_The boy stopped._

_Kagome took a step back. Her heel slipped. Weightlessness seized her leg, lifting it of its power. _

_She began to fall. _

_A man, adorned in armor and fur, pushed past the boy. Horror twisted his face. He started screaming._

_Her vision arced up to the sky as the wind grabbed her back. Wet mist assaulted her neck. Hair flew to her eyes. This time she let it be._

_She could still hear the man screaming. Her name came deep and hoarse from his throat._

_Kagome closed her eyes._

_He would forget her. They all would._

_But she would forget them first._

* * *

Kagome woke to fierce wind bombarding the hut. It howled against walls she had helped build. She sat up, hugging knees to her chest.

Her heart raced as she relived the dream, so real it felt the wind was inside with her. She touched the back of her neck and found it wet. Covered in sweat, she took several long, slow breaths.

The dreams were getting stronger. They came so close together now, she barely went a night without seeing the boy.

His face haunted her. A wound refusing to close.

A warmth stirred beside her.

"Kagome?" Her name came softly through the darkness, but she still heard it as an echoing cry.

"I'm here Kouga," she reached an arm to touch his side. "It's okay."

He moved his hand along the sheets and found her space vacant. Grunting at the discovery, he pushed up off the bed. "Another dream?"

"No, the wind woke me."

"Your voice is high. Don't lie."

Kagome smiled. "You make it hard to keep secrets Husband."

Kouga's hand found her back. "I had my fill of those long ago."

"Is a year really so long?"

He shook his head. "Don't try to change the subject. I'm not _that _slow when I first wake."

"You sleep through a storm that shakes walls and weakens thatch, but rouse when your wife sits up?"

"Kagome…."

She sighed. "Yes. It was a dream."

His hand had been stroking her back. It stopped. "About him?"

Kagome nodded mutely, knowing he could see despite the dark.

The hanyou was the only thing they ever fought over. Not even Hiro's constant, persistent attempts to put anger between them touched what the hanyou seemed to control. He was the catalyst for every harsh word, hard glare, and stomping exit.

Kouga's hand withdrew. He sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. This one was… different."

"How?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "I saw a tree… Goshinboku… and felt like a stranger in a distant land. Everything was so quiet and smelled so clean."

"That's how forests are."

"I know, but somehow I expected to hear people or movement or… traffic."

"Tra-fick?" He overemphasized the second syllable, trying to imitate the unfamiliar sounds she said with ease.

"A word I know from somewhere."

"A word like mathematics?" Worry laced his question. "Bicycle? High school?" Kouga's brow creased at the growing list of phrases Kagome woke with on her lips. She spoke of them more and more, and they set her apart from everyone in the village.

"I don't know."

"And what about the hanyou?"

"He was pinned to the tree. And then on the cliff with me."

Kouga ran a hand through his loose hair. "You dreamt of Osaki?"

Kagome nodded.

Silence stretched between them. The storm outside voiced their inner turmoil.

"You've never seen the waterfall before."

"No."

"Did the hanyou save you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Would you rather he have been the one to jump? To now be lying next to you?" The words were angry.

"Kouga…."

He lay back down.

She heard him roll to face the wall and pressed fingers to her temple. "We do this so much. Must you give him such power?"

"I'm not the one who dreams of him," Kouga's voice was tired. "You invite another man to our bed night after night."

"Invite?" Kagome rubbed her temple harder.

Kouga was quiet. She felt the muscles in his back tighten next to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It still hurts every time."

Her fingers slid across her forehead as she palmed her face. His bitterness stung. "I'm sorry too."

The wind filled the heavy space between them, shrieking as it broke upon the hut.

Kagome let go of her knees and returned to the sheets. She closed her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath. "What of Osaki?"

Kouga shifted further away.

Kagome clenched her fists up under her chin. She listened to the storm a long time before her lids grew heavy, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Across Enomoto, the storm assaulted a lone hut on the village border. Protection scrolls created through intense meditation and deep inner strength were ripped from the hut's walls. They disappeared up into the night sky. Each scroll was a ward against youkai, making Enomoto invisible to enemies. Their magic broke the moment they tore from their fastened roosts. The village stood naked. Exposed.

Inside, Hiro's eyes flew open. He sensed the strings weaving his spell snap. This was no ordinary storm. A demon had sent it.

The vision drew near.

* * *

Inu-Yasha stepped onto the face of a high cliff. Cold wind raked his skin. He stood numb, taking the abuse. A waterfall cascaded before him. It churned white in the storm, and he watched it rush down with maddening abandon. This was Kagome's Cliff. Where all he knew had been stolen.

He had tried to forget. Tried to move on. Days had turned to weeks, then months. Sango and Miroku had done everything they could think of to help. Now they were gone. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and struggled to feel the wind. It boxed his ears and whipped his haori. He knew it beat at him, but his nerves remained dull. Deadened from painful memories.

He opened his eyes slowly and moved to the cliff's edge. White foam from the waterfall fell into a great, dark maw of nothingness. Kagome's grave.

Inu-Yasha's hands moved to his waist. They found the cord holding Tessaiga at his hip. His fingers worked to undo the knot. He wouldn't need his father's sword where he was going.

A gust blew at his face, lifting white hair from his shoulders. He ignored it and concentrated on untying the sword. He wanted nothing from this world on his final journey. A blast from the dark void swept up and again attacked him. Inu-Yasha's hands froze.

The wind carried a scent. One that stole all the strength from his limbs.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. He lifted his nose, taking new interest in the storm.

There. Again. Unmistakable.

Backing up, he suddenly felt the wind's chill.

* * *

Morning brought villagers outside in a great rush. The storm had passed just after dawn, and everyone stopped to survey the damage.

Huts stood with patches of roof and wall missing, and large branches from the forest lay everywhere. The assault would take days to fix. With the harvest looming, repairs needed to be made quickly. Eichiro had already gathered people together and was assigning tasks.

The sun warmed a hut near the hunting lodge. Light streamed in through the dwelling's open doorway. Its deer hide covering had been blown off in the night. Sounds of stirring came from inside.

Kagome woke to Kouga's weight over her. His knees straddled her as he made his way to the edge of the bed.

She grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?"

Kouga looked to the exposed door of their home. Light flooded in and broke upon shelves brimming with baskets, clay dishes, and folded clothes. It poured over a chair turned on its side and touched Kagome's bow and quiver leaning against the wall. She had set them down unceremoniously after another long practice session yesterday. Kouga studied how the bright light lit up their clutter, avoiding her gaze.

"Eichiro is calling everyone together," his pointed ears twitched, listening to the headman with youkai senses.

"Will you wait for me?"

"Why?"

"Because I've asked."

He withdrew his knee from her far side and stepped to the floor. "I'm still angry."

"I can see that."

Kouga reached down and pulled on a pair of discarded trousers. Kagome propped herself up, trying to catch his eye. He shoved his legs through the coarse fabric, turning away as he tied the waist. His body spoke to her as it always did. He fumed.

"Talk to me."

Kouga looked back at her. "What's there to say? I've said it all before."

"Please."

He moved as if she hadn't spoken and went to the table Umi and Teru had carved as a belated adoption gift. On its smooth surface lay rows of herbs waiting to be bundled. Kouga grabbed a piece of twine from the neat stack and slung his hair into a high ponytail.

"I'll be in the village square," he righted the fallen chair and grabbed a shirt from under it.

"Don't go."

Kouga steeled himself against the soft voice she used when she was sad. "He needs my help," slipping the shirt over his head, he left.

Kagome threw back covers and hoisted herself from the bed. She rushed into her clothes, combing her hair with quick fingers. Running to the door, she saw Kouga's back already at a distance.

She sprinted outside. "Wait!" She didn't care who heard.

Kouga continued walking.

Kagome cursed. She sped to his side, almost crashing into his shoulder as he turned and made his body a wall between them.

"Stop! Listen to me!" She reached for his arm.

Kouga jerked away from the touch. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "You're going to make a scene."

"I don't care!" Kagome's voice grew louder.

"Quiet!"

"Not until we talk!"

Kouga looked to the right and left. Meters ahead, the crowd around Eichiro had stopped moving. The headman fell silent.

"Please," Kagome reached out again. "We've fought too long over this."

Kouga grit his teeth and grabbed her palm. He spun around and dragged her from the group. Lengthening his strides, he ate up the path back to their hut. Kagome felt her arm ache from the force of his pull and winced as his fingers crushed hers. When they reached the bare doorway, he let go and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you satisfied? You've made us fools in front of the whole village."

"Since when have you cared what they think?"

"It's shaming to reveal how you control me," he scowled. "You say 'come' and I follow."

Kagome's anger stirred in her stomach. "I wanted to talk privately, but _you_ brought it outside."

"When a man leaves a room, his woman is supposed to know the conversation is over."

"Have I _ever_ been that woman?" Kagome matched his frown.

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't about control Kouga, only your pride."

"Pride?" He scoffed and leaned against the doorframe. "I wouldn't know. You leave me in short supply."

Kagome forced herself to breathe in long and slow, reeling back her irritation. "How can you be threatened by dreams? You build them up and make them so much more than they are."

"You're right," his eyes narrowed. "I'm _letting _myself be threatened. How dare it bruise my ego when my wife thinks of another man?"

"She doesn't mean it," Kagome shook her head. "The hanyou visits against her wishes."

"Perhaps her mind searches for someone less lacking as a partner," hurt overcame his temper. Kouga let doubt show in his face.

Kagome stepped closer, touching his crossed arms. "How can you say that? Do you really think I feel so little for you?"

He sighed. "It's hard having confidence when you dream of him more and more."

Her fingers closed over his wrist. She thumbed the inside of his hand. "Maybe the mental block I put up long ago is beginning to weaken?"

"But why?" Kouga resisted the warmth in his palm. "Am I not giving you what you need?"

"That's not it at all. I know yours falters too."

Kouga frown deepened.

"I see the way you look to the woods sometimes," Kagome's thumb stopped. "When you think I'm not watching. You miss your own kind."

"That's not me remembering."

"Really?" Kagome palmed her hip. "Then it's a reflection on me. Maybe _I'm_ the one not giving what's needed."

Kouga dropped his arms. "Why do you always twist what I say?"

"I'm just trying to show you my side of it."

"By cutting down every protest I make?"

Kagome raked a hand through her hair. Her fingers caught on snarls at the ends, and she swore. "I'm not doing it on purpose. I just don't want to fight over the hanyou."

"What would you have me do?" Kouga pushed off the doorframe and stepped close. "My wife is plagued by dreams that leave her screaming. She hasn't slept a full night since the beginning of summer. Should I watch helplessly as dark circles get deeper under her eyes, and she grows weak and pale? Yes, my anger comes from jealousy," his fingers brushed her cheek. "But also from worry. I fear for you Kagome."

"Does that fear extend to my actions?" Kagome leaned her face into his touch. "Are you afraid I'll leave with him? A boy I've never met?"

Kouga gave her a long look. His hand dropped to her collar. He tugged on the fabric until a familiar mark peeked out. He thumbed the raised scar, closing his eyes. "It's what haunts _my_ dreams."

Kagome surged forward and hugged him. "I would _never_ leave. Never."

"You say that now—."

"And mean for always," her voice went quiet. "I love you Kouga. Whatever message these dreams are trying to bring doesn't matter. Maybe the biggest problem is, I don't say that enough."

Kouga's arms slipped over her shoulders, and he crushed her to him. "Kagome…," her name hitched in his throat. "I'm trying so hard."

She nodded against his chest. "You shouldn't feel you have to try. You're all I need, effortlessly."

Kouga's chin rested in her hair. "I don't mean to get so angry."

"I'm sorry I give you just cause."

They held each other and let the sun melt their hard feelings.

After a quiet moment, Kagome looked up. "Remember our fight just after the harvest?"

Kouga met her gaze with surprise. "The one after the adoption feast?"

"Yeah. We couldn't agree on a place for our hut. I wanted it by the common, and you insisted we build it by the hunting lodge."

"Is it wise to rehash old arguments?"

"Do you remember how we settled it?"

Kouga looked at their home, nestled comfortably beside the lodge.

"As I recall," a slow smile spread across his face. "It was whoever lasted longer before uh… peaking… in the sheets."

"_Peaking_?" Kagome laughed. "Is Mika nearby?" She made a show of looking for the little girl, pretending her hand was a visor.

Kouga rolled his eyes. He swiped for her palm.

"And despite your lack of talking dirty," Kagome smiled wide. "Damn, did I lose that fight," she stretched up, kissing his cheek. "Keep that in mind when measuring your ego."

Amusement touched his face. "Woman… you make it impossible to stay mad."

"I keep life interesting."

"Interesting is not good for the liver."

"So says Toushi."

"And Eichiro's oft-visited stores."

Kagome's lips moved to his mouth. "Your liver forgives me," she kissed him before he could respond.

Clapping rose from the group around Eichiro in the village square. Umi's familiar whistle pierced the air. Kouga and Kagome broke apart. Both sighed deeply.

"Speaking of interesting," Kouga glared over at the common. "Is having a nosy family of forty."

A man emerged from the gathering and cupped hands around his mouth. "Who won?" He called.

Everyone laughed.

Kouga looked to his wife. "My best friend is so supportive."

Kagome nodded. "Kind of him."

"Shall I give our audience another show?"

She grinned. "Chase and destroy."

Kouga lifted a hand, showing claws. The man's eyes widened.

"Run Toushi!"

* * *

Inu-Yasha ran. He ran until his heart pounded in his temples and spots danced through his vision. Bare feet raced across grass and dirt, devouring distance. His ears swung wildly, listening to the sounds of animals waking and chattering their displeasure at the storm. The sun seemed brighter, the air cleaner. He felt alive for the first time in months.

He breathed deeply and the scent filled his every pore. Her scent.

"I'm coming Kagome," his voice was ragged as his lungs heaved. He pushed his legs faster. "Wait for me."

* * *

Kagome didn't wait to see the scene between friends unfold. She returned to the hut she and Kouga shared. With a burst of energy brought on by good mood, she surveyed the dim interior and began to clean and straighten. Chairs got pushed in, cobwebs were swept from corners, and dirty dishes were scraped, soaped and dried. She searched around and found several articles of clothing, removed in a hurry, and left where they fell. She smiled, remembering how each had gotten to the floor. Finding a final pair of pants, she folded them back onto a set of wooden shelves Kouga had built at her insistence.

Looking at her work, Kagome realized how dirty and cluttered she had let her home become over the past few weeks.

"Maybe Kouga's right," she spoke to her bow, now resting in its proper place at the foot of the bed. "Maybe I've been more tired than I thought."

Her gaze drifted to the table, and she sat down to tie up the herbs piled there. They were for Eika, in hopes having seasoning on hand would help the old woman's cooking.

Kagome's fingers deftly wound the cut twine. She worked fast, finishing in minutes. Absently sweeping a few stray seeds into her palm, she moved to throw them outside. Her actions were automatic. As she stepped into the sunshine, a voice broke her routine.

"Woman!"

Kagome looked up and saw Hiro coming towards her with purposeful steps. Rolls of parchment filled his arms and lines of worry were etched deep in his face.

She opened her arms as he drew near and accepted a load of scrolls.

"Thank you," he pushed past her into the hut.

Kagome followed, looking down at the paper in surprise. Hiro shoved aside the newly-bundled herbs, covering her table with brushes and ink from his pockets. She was used to the healer's brusque manner by now, having trained with him since her first winter in Enomoto. He had insisted she be ready when the shard-seeking demon came.

"Now your studies will be tested," he motioned for her to bring the parchment. "Is it…?" He looked around, startled. "Cleaner in here?"

Kagome frowned. "You let a place grow a bit of _character_…," she grumbled. "Yes, it's cleaner. Don't act so surprised."

"Character?" Hiro continued digging through his pockets, extracting powders, feathers, and a jar labeled 'guano'. "Is that what mold's called these days? And you looked even worse than this hut. All thin and shapeless."

Kagome dropped the scrolls on the table. "Thanks."

"Today though, you could _almost_ be mistaken for pretty. On good terms again with the man of the house?"

"Very funny."

The lines of worry returned to his face. "Humor aside—."

"Ha! There's your first joke."

Hiro sent her a sharp look. "We've got a lot ahead of us. Prepare to use all I've taught you."

Kagome's frowned again. "I'm not the miko you claim I am."

"For our sake, let's hope its only stubbornness that makes you repeat that mantra," he gave a grim smile. "My protection spells over Enomoto have broken. I'll need your help."

His critique forgotten, Kagome sat down and grabbed a brush.

* * *

Inu-Yasha crested a hill and stopped. Sweat from the journey dripped down his face, and his shoulders rose and fell as he tried catching his breath. In the distance, he saw a human village cradled in a valley. His eyes took in familiar rock outcrops, far meadows, and thick forests.

His mouth went dry. He had been here before. Days after Kagome fell, he had searched this valley with Miroku and Sango. They had combed every tree, shrub, rock, and cave. There had been no village.

Inu-Yasha lifted his head and sniffed the air.

Village or no, Kagome was ahead.

He set off at a run, his hand at Tessaiga. Clouds and sky flew by as he surged toward the valley. Spurred by hope, he was at the settlement's border in moments.

Looking around, he spied an aging pine and scaled its trunk. On all fours, Inu-Yasha found a thick branch and dug his claws into the tree's old bark. Through dense needles, he surveyed the activity below.

Men and women moved in and out of huts, carrying branches and ruined thatch bundles. The rustle of one far pine drew no notice. Inu-Yasha tried picking Kagome's scent out from the human smells, but their proximity attacked his nose. There was dried meat, rice, mud, wood, hair, charcoal, sweat, and infant diapers. His ears flattened as he caught another whiff of the last one. Cursing his diluted youkai senses, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, straining to find her.

She wasn't among the bustle. Perhaps she was being held captive in one of the huts, tied up, beaten, and too weak to call out?

He opened his eyes and growled in frustration. "Where are you Kagome?"

* * *

"There you are. I've been looking for you," Kouga stood in the doorway covered in wet clay. Umi and Teru, equally coated, peeked in over his shoulders.

Kagome's mouth stopped moving. She had worked all morning and was chanting a seal onto her first scroll. Her forehead, furrowed in concentration, smoothed. She set her paintbrush down and greeted the men with a slow smile.

"Don't you three look handsome," she rose from her chair. Hiro sat hunched next to her, his eyes closed, and his breathing shallow. He took no notice of the interruption.

"Is he alright?" Umi motioned to the healer.

"He's fine," Kouga waved a hand dismissively. "You don't know how many scenes like this I've walked in on. Sometimes they're _both_ in a trance. Then I have to use my poking stick to wake them," he gestured to a stripped branch propped up in the corner.

Kagome's arm fell to her hip. "Only when you're hungry and wanting dinner."

"Bet that goes over well," Teru stared in interest at the table littered with paper and ink spills.

"It does," Kagome smiled again. "I take it you went to the river?"

"Yes, and we're about to start working on the roof," Kouga stepped back to show an oozing pile of clay wrapped in cloth beside the hut. "The storm damaged everyone's on this side of Enomoto."

"Toushi didn't join you?"

"He's working with the women," Kouga grinned. "You think Reina would let him out of her sight when she's due any day now?"

"She was also worried your husband would cripple the father of her firstborn," Umi elbowed the youkai. "They both ran well for old men."

Kouga showed a fang. "Didn't you whistle?"

Umi stepped back, raising his hands. "The roof calls," he motioned to Teru and each grabbed an armload from the pile.

"Holler if you need anything," Teru's chin dipped into clay as he spoke. Some began to dribble down his arm, and he scooped the sludgy mixture back to his chest.

Kagome waved as the two staggered around the hut. Their voices carried as they bickered over whose turn it was to hoist, and who had better shoulders for standing on.

Kouga shook his head. "They put all my troubles in perspective. It could be worse. I could be them."

Kagome laughed and stepped to the doorframe. "Thanks for going to the riverbed."

He pulled her shoulder to his chest. "Of course."

"How go repairs?"

"Eichiro's in his element. He found tasks for everyone," Kouga held out a hand, ticking his fingers down as he thought. "Sen's scouting the hunting trails to see which ones can be salvaged. Mika is finding all the weak places in walls where insects and creatures sought refuge from the storm. She found a poisonous snake in the lodge and carried it out before any hunter gathered the courage to touch it. And of course, he sent me to the river for some backbreaking labor. I'm like an ox who speaks and walks upright."

Kagome laughed again. "With those shoulders, I should fashion a yoke."

Kouga sighed. "I still can't believe they told you. I said they were wide a year ago! And I was probably still a little drunk at the time! Nothing is sacred."

"I tease."

"My shoulders _are_ broad."

"Of course," Kagome stepped out from his chest. She held her hands up, eyeing the span of his frame. With a smile, she turned and measured them against Hiro's back.

"Oh, you're funny," Kouga grabbed her wrists in one palm. "A riot."

"I try."

His arm circled her waist, drawing her close.

"Kouga," Kagome leaned away. "We're not alone," she motioned to the prone healer.

He grinned and rubbed his face against hers, smearing clay across her cheek. "Husband's prerogative."

"Ah! Stop!" Kagome laughed as he struck again, wiping his forehead against her collar. She fought his hold. "I could break free right now if I really wanted to."

Kouga's grin widened. "Sure," his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt. "Are you going to?" Claws grazed her hip.

The corners of her mouth turned up. She shook her head.

Kouga's hand trailed higher.

A strangled yell erupted from their right. Running footfalls echoed the noise and a blaze of red filled Kouga's peripheral vision. The youkai turned and froze.

A hanyou stood in front of the hut, gaping.

A hanyou he knew.

Dog ears peeked out from long white hair and amber eyes blazed with shock and fury.

"LET GO OF HER!" Snarling, the hanyou drew a rusty sword from his side. The blade transformed into a giant, gleaming fang. "You're DEAD wolf!"


	13. Lies and Truth

**PART THIRTEEN – LIES AND TRUTH**

* * *

Time stopped. The sun's rays seemed to pale. A light breeze blew through Enomoto's square and ruffled the clothes of three people staring stunned at one another.

The wind broke Kouga's paralysis. He dropped Kagome's hands and pulled her tight to him. She didn't notice. Her eyes never left the stranger.

Inu-Yasha watched Kouga's fingers dig into Kagome's waist. Their bodies made a seamless line. White-hot fury clawed up his throat.

"Those should be my hands," his voice dropped low.

"You?" Kouga growled. "Like hell."

Inu-Yasha returned the growl and fought the urge to rush forward. Every nerve screamed to take the girl in his arms and weep. She _was_ alive.

He tried to wrap himself in anger. Wear it as armor. It knotted hard in his stomach and mingled with painful longing. Inu-Yasha pulled his gaze from Kouga and drank in the contours of Kagome's face, sharper now from a hard winter. Her hair was a year longer and fell far down her back. She wore a coarse skirt and frayed shirt and could be mistaken for any village woman. But she wasn't. She didn't belong here. She belonged with _him_.

Inu-Yasha looked back to Kouga. The youkai held Kagome without reservation, as if by right. She leaned into him and defeat crashed deep in Inu-Yasha's core. He stared at her chest rising and falling and felt the strength ebb from his arms.

"You're… alive," the words broke in his throat.

Kagome flinched. Hurt lay exposed on every part of this armed newcomer. She gauged him. Travel dust coated his legs, and his chest heaved for air.

"You've come a great distance," she said softly.

He nodded.

"Why?"

Amber eyes studied hers. Kagome's gaze dropped at their intensity.

Inu-Yasha gulped for breath. The air around him seemed sucked of oxygen. Tessaiga went heavy in his hands. "It's been a year," his shoulders sank. "And you're still angry?"

Kagome's head snapped up. "What?"

Inu-Yasha searched blue-gray eyes he thought he'd never see again. They held no unspoken warmth. No recognition. It was as if he were a stranger.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know you would run away. I thought you understood—."

"What…?" She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Confusion filled his face.

Kagome stepped from Kouga's arms, eying the giant sword raised high. "Who _are_ you?"

* * *

Hiro woke from his trance as a snarled threat reverberated against the hut walls. Opening his eyes, he instinctively palmed the cold chair beside him. Kagome was gone. Looking toward the sound, he saw she and Kouga silhouetted past the open doorway. Over their shoulders, a demon fang of unbelievable breadth stood poised.

An unfamiliar voice spoke. "Those should be my hands."

Kouga growled a response, and Hiro pushed back from the table, snatching a crumpled curse spell from his robe. The first of many enemies had found Enomoto. He stood just as a new voice responded.

"You've come a great distance."

It was Kagome, in a tone he had never heard. Hiro hesitated.

"Why?"

"It's been a year… and you're still angry?"

The enemy spoke as if he knew her. Hiro moved to the door and braced himself against the side of its frame. He was too tall to listen behind the tense couple. Lifting the curse with two fingers, he waited.

"…I didn't know you would run away. I thought you understood."

_Run away_?

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Kagome was lying. Hiro heard the highness that always giving her away.

"Who _are _you?" Her voice hiked higher.

A pause, pregnant with disbelief, echoed the question. The stranger managed a choked sound, as if he'd been struck in the chest.

Hiro's eyes found Kouga's back. The youkai's shoulders were drawn together, tense with anger. He knew she lied too.

The sword shook, and a snarl cut through the air. "What have you done to her wolf?"

Kouga's claws tightened to fists. "Nothing."

Another snarl. "Liar! You've hid her this ENTIRE time!"

"No!"

"Did you think I wouldn't find her? Wouldn't take her back?" Accusation made the stranger's voice grow ugly.

"She's not yours to take."

"Yes, she is!"

"_You_ didn't save Kagome from the waterfall. _I _did."

"And then you HID her!"

"We DIDN'T hide!"

"I searched this valley – you put some kind of spell over it."

Kouga snorted. "Or perhaps your weak hanyou senses failed you."

Hiro's eyes widened. _Hanyou_?

"I was able to enter the village and approach without you noticing."

"Because I was preoccupied."

"With groping my woman!"

"She's not yours!"

"She is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Hiro listened to their back-and-forth arguing as it reduced to unintelligible barking. Past Kouga, he watched Kagome cover her ears against the growls and snarls ripping through the air.

Perhaps now was the time to intervene.

Hiro inhaled deeply and eased into the doorway.

* * *

Umi and Teru lay on their stomachs, clay spreading out in a forgotten pile behind them. Neither spoke as Kouga and the hanyou's exchange became more and more canine. Peering from the roof, they saw Kagome wince and cover her ears.

Teru elbowed his friend and they shared a look. Nodding, both got to their feet.

* * *

Inu-Yasha's anger raged. He hefted the sword above his head as two men appeared from the roof and one stepped out behind Kouga.

"Careful stranger," said the man in the doorway. The sun glinted off a gold armband around his bicep. He clamped a hand on Kouga's shoulder, showing a curse spell between his fingers.

Inu-Yasha frowned. "What's this?" He turned to Kagome. "Who are these humans?"

"Friends," Kagome craned her neck to see Teru and Umi. "Members of our village."

"Your… _village_?"

"Enomoto."

Inu-Yasha studied her a second time. Dark circles lay heavy under her eyes. Clothed in brown and gray, he again thought she looked like one of them. Like this time was really hers. Like she had never lived in a world with speeding metal animals and smooth paths of hard black rock and yellow lines.

"Are you alright Kagome?" The man with the curse spell moved from Kouga's side toward her.

Inu-Yasha heard loyalty in the question and realized he waited on her answer.

She shook her head mutely.

The men on the roof parted and ran to opposite sides. Sitting, they each kicked their feet out and jumped down. In a moment, they had cornered Inu-Yasha.

Kouga came up and circled Kagome's waist. She turned and lifted her arms to his neck.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha whispered her name in a way he'd almost forgotten. "This isn't your home."

He saw her begin to tremble. It seemed more from his voice, than his words.

The hanyou's eyes burned into her back. Kagome shook her head again, willing away the painfully-familiar stare.

Inu-Yasha tried again. "I had to tell your _mother_ you _died_."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "What?"

"She lives on the other side of the well outside Kaede's village. You remember?"

Kagome's teeth ground together. "Too much. You're too much," she pressed her face into Kouga.

"Kagome… please," Inu-Yasha stepped forward, extending an arm out to her.

"Stop saying my name!" Kouga's shoulder couldn't muffle the anger in her voice. "You break into my world and speak of grief with a sword aimed at me?"

Inu-Yasha's ears flattened. The fang lowered instantly.

"Please…," Kagome felt long trails of wet spill down her cheeks. "Please leave. I beg you."

He shook his head. "I can't," he spoke as if she were the only person there. "I tried living without you. Tried for a _year_."

"My sister wants you gone," Umi reached for his elbow.

Inu-Yasha backed up. "Don't do this Kagome."

"She doesn't remember you," Kouga palmed the back of her head. "Her life is here now. With me."

"Doesn't remember?" Dawning creased Inu-Yasha's brow. "The fall affected her memory?"

"No," Kouga's hand became lost in Kagome's hair. "She_ chose_ to forget."

Umi and Teru surged forward and grabbed Inu-Yasha's arms. Tessaiga thudded to the ground, forgotten.

"NO!" Inu-Yasha broke from their hold and rushed for Kagome. With a roar, he ripped her from Kouga, slashing claws deep into the youkai's chest. Blood bloomed across his front. Kouga grunted, dropping to a knee

_Chose._

_ She chose._

Pain dampened Inu-Yasha's senses. Without thinking, he hoisted the girl to his back, as he had done countless times before. He turned and pushed past Umi and Teru. Breaking into a sprint, he ran through the village common.

Angry shouts sounded behind him, and Inu-Yasha pushed his legs harder. They had to escape.

"Put me down!" All traces of frailness were gone. Kagome smelled of fury.

Inu-Yasha hitched her thighs tight around him. "I'm rescuing you."

"From what?!"

He cleared Enomoto and headed for the forest. "Yourself."

* * *

Inu-Yasha ran until his lungs burned. Then he ran more. Kouga's blood coated his claws and smeared across Kagome's skin. She didn't hold his hair like she used to. Instead, her fists pounded his back, and she screamed oaths of every kind. Her swears, whether from volume or variety, startled birds around them into flight.

Still he ran.

Kouga didn't follow. His scent had become smothered by humans. It was as if the whole village surrounded him. They were holding him back, preventing pursuit.

For now.

A cave appeared in the distance, and it was not until they had reached its dark mouth that Inu-Yasha realized Tessaiga wasn't at his side.

Kagome shouted louder as they entered. Inu-Yasha moved deep inside and lifted the girl from his back. She spun around, and he clamped a bloody hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," he hissed. His ears swiveled back and forth, checking that the cave was abandoned.

Kagome grabbed his wrist, trying to pry it away. Inu-Yasha cursed and shoved her against cold rock.

"Stop," he leaned in with a serious look. "I'm not going to hurt you."

His chest heaved against hers, and she stilled. His breath fell by her ear, and their noses almost touched. A lock of dark hair brushed his cheek.

Inu-Yasha removed his hand. Red covered her mouth, and Kagome wiped at it angrily. Staring at her bloody palm, she struck him hard in the jaw.

"You've already hurt me," her fingers left wet streaks across his cheek. "Take me back."

"No."

"Monster!" She hit him again and again. Each clap rang throughout the cave. "You attacked Kouga! Take me BACK."

Inu-Yasha didn't blink. He let the blows come, knowing they were deserved for more than the violence. Now they both wore blood.

Kagome cried out and slapped him once more. It echoed loudly, and she shook against him.

"Feel better?"

She had cut his lip, and a line of red ran from his mouth.

"Why did you have to come?" Kagome hiccupped the words, fighting back tears.

Inu-Yasha leaned in, pressing his forehead into her hair. "Because I needed you."

She shook harder. "You let me fall."

His heart sped up. "You remember?"

She pushed against his chest, trying to put space between them. "Only in dreams."

Inu-Yasha felt the pressure of her hands and moved back. "Dreams?"

"You're the boy," Kagome rubbed more of the blood from her face. "The boy trapped against Goshinboku."

"I was once," Inu-Yasha gave her a hard look. "But that was long ago."

"Was it?"

He nodded. "Before these," he touched the beads of a prayer necklace half hidden in the collar of his haori.

Kagome watched the beads clink together. "A subduing spell."

"You were there when Kaede forced it over my head."

"I was?"

"How else would you recognize them?"

She lifted her chin. "Hiro believes I'm a miko. He's taught me about enchantments."

Inu-Yasha managed a half-smile. "He believes? You don't?"

"I'm not sure."

"If someone has to spend a year convincing you, you're no miko."

Kagome looked startled. "I'm not?"

"No," the smile turned rueful. "Part of your soul belongs to a priestess, but it's the part separated from your body."

"What?"

"Never mind," Inu-Yasha pulled her chin down. "You have other powers."

Kagome jerked away from the touch. "Soul?" She was surprised by the irritation rising in her stomach. "You speak like you have one."

He smiled again. "Have you taken back up your bow?"

"_Back_ up? I started practicing last winter."

"Didn't you wonder why you held it with such ease? Why the lessons came as second nature?"

Kagome grit her teeth. "You think you can just dismiss me and change the subject?"

"Afraid to answer my question?"

She ignored the bait. "What did you mean, 'part of my soul belonged to a priestess'?"

Inu-Yasha sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well why else kidnap me?" Kagome leaned back and looked at him expectantly. "You have the floor."

"You're the same," he ran fingers through his hair, sighing again. "Exactly the same."

"A few things have changed."

"Oh?" A fang poked from his mouth. "Like what?"

Kagome's hand rose to her collar. Now was the time to show him Kouga's mark. Show this man how much he didn't know her. She touched the neck of her shirt and hesitated. Inu-Yasha watched her, brows arched in curiosity. Kagome closed her hand over the fabric. She didn't pull it down.

"A lot can change in a year," shame filled her face.

"Yeah," he said dryly. "When you run away and pretend to be someone new."

"I wasn't left with much choice."

"Were you shackled to Enomoto?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Better to ask how I ended up there at all," the truth came like another slap. "Why _did_ I fall from that waterfall?"

Inu-Yasha went silent.

"No quick response?" Kagome left the cold rock, palming the sides of his face. "You claim to know everything about me," she felt his jaw clench under her fingers. "What did my mind choose to protect me from?"

Guilt darkened his eyes, making them almost brown. "You know what."

She clutched harder. "Tell me."

Inu-Yasha grabbed her hands, yanking them off. "Why do you care?"

"It's important!"

"Important?" He threw her arms to the side. "I've spent every day of the last year thinking about you Kagome! How many have you spent thinking of me?"

"Did you think of me because you felt my absence or your own guilt?" She countered.

His answer stayed just inside his mouth. Kagome heard it anyway.

_Both._

"Don't come to me with accusations. You're here to make yourself feel better."

Inu-Yasha snatched her shoulders, as if to shake in sense. "How can you say that?"

"Because we both know I never should've fallen in the first place."

* * *

"I'm fine!" Kouga brushed Hiro away and finished tying the bandage himself. Rising, he saw Eichiro and Sen, spears in hand, hurrying to join the group around him.

Akina hovered at his side, looking pale. Toushi and Umi stood, hands in pockets, waiting for Teru to return with his bow and extra spears.

Kouga pushed Hiro back and cleared his throat loudly. "Thank you for the concern, but there's nothing to worry about," he addressed the crowd huddled close. "I can smell them and know exactly where he's taken her."

"What about you?" Someone called behind Akina. The headwoman moved aside, and her daughter set wide eyes on Kouga.

"That demon took Kagome. _Your_ Kagome."

Kouga forced a half-smile. "I know Mika, and I'm going to get her back."

Her eyes grew bigger. "What if he hurts you again?"

It took all of Kouga's strength to keep his rage in check. It wasn't for Mika to see. "He attacked in a disgraceful manner, using surprise," he sought an even tone. "I won't give him the same chance again," hatred clawed his insides. Kouga imagined the hanyou impaled by his arm.

Eichiro came panting to a halt in front of them. "And we'll be there to make sure," the headman patted a large axe strapped to his back and stamped the butt of his spear.

"No," Kouga fixed Eichiro with a look that said everything. "_I'll_ make sure."

The man gave an uncharacteristic frown. "She may be your wife, but she's _my_ sister. No one threatens this family."

"Kagome would like that you said so," Kouga mustered another smile. "But I need to go alone. This is something I should have done a long time ago."

Eichiro heard the anger his friend didn't voice. "I understand your worry Kouga, but fear for another can blind a man."

"Then it's good I'm not merely a man."

* * *

_Kagome kept looking over her shoulder. The path remained empty. Her feet crunched on leaves and twigs, and she sped to a jog. The river was ahead._

_ She wished again for her bicycle, cursing that the treads were so conspicuous in Sengoku Jidai. If only it wasn't so far._

_ She reached the river and waded through. Water soaked her shoes. She let the current swirl around her ankles until she felt its cold through her socks. With a last glance back, Kagome stepped onto the far bank._

_ Thick forest lay beyond. She plowed forward. Her legs knew the way, and she nimbly avoided roots and hidden animal niches. Branches caught on her school uniform, and she ducked to avoid contact with her skin._

_ She should make it before nightfall. Kagome smiled, knowing he would wait. _

* * *

"Hey."

Kagome felt a poke in her side.

"Wake up."

The poke came again, aiming for rib.

"I'm awake," she cracked open an eye.

The hanyou crouched in front of her, wearing an unreadable expression. "Where'd you go?"

Kagome rubbed her neck where the cave wall had dug. "What happened?"

"I asked first."

She stroked her sore rib. "You'll answer first."

Inu-Yasha's ears flattened at the tone. "We were arguing and then your head snapped back. You closed your eyes like I wasn't here."

"Did I say anything?"

"No," his gaze roamed her length, checking that she was alright. "But you smiled just before I prodded you."

Kagome stretched her arms to either side and pushed off the ground until her back was flush with the cave

"So… where'd you go?"

"How about 'are you okay'?" Kagome felt waspish after her unexpected memory, the first to have come while conscious. Besides a name or phrase she could pull with conversation, Kagome had never seen such vivid flashes of her old life during the day.

"Fine," Inu-Yasha groped for patience. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care? You attacked Kouga and stole me from my home!"

Inu-Yasha's left eye twitched. "Woman!"

"You're right," Kagome crossed her arms. "_You're_ the one who should be annoyed."

A vein popped from his forehead and joined the twitch. "What did you see?"

"None of your business."

"That means you don't know."

"I do."

"What then?"

Kagome rolled eyes. "Are you five? That doesn't work."

"Then would you rather talk about that mark on your collar?" Inu-Yasha pointed to her chest, still covered in shirt.

Kagome paled. "How do you—?"

"_None of your business_."

"It's my body," she grabbed the fabric, bunching it under her chin. "Of course it's my business!"

"It slipped down when your head went back," Inu-Yasha scowled. "Why does it stink of Kouga?"

A dozen answers came to mind, but only the one she should have said earlier came out. "Kouga and I…," she faltered. "We're…."

His scowl darkened. "What?"

"I'm… Kouga's mate."

Inu-Yasha stiffened. Kagome watched every kind of emotion flicker in his face. Fury beat out denial and shock. It colored his cheeks. A clawed hand reached for the shirt, but her fingers were faster. She yanked it down so hard, the cloth ripped.

Kouga's mark stood out against her light skin, louder than any previous shouting.

"You didn't…," his words crumpled in on themselves. Despair swallowed his anger.

"Yes."

Bending low, Inu-Yasha sniffed the scar. His hands covered hers and pulled more of the shirt away. The shadow between her breasts felt cool air.

Kagome gasped as goosebumps raced across her skin. She tried tugging the fabric up, but Inu-Yasha's fingers sank between hers, keeping it in place. His eyes flicked to her face.

"You owe me this much."

Kagome reddened as he dragged it further down.

His breath was warm on her skin as his nose started in the line of her chest. Kagome blushed harder. His hands closed over hers, entwining their fingers.

Inu-Yasha's nose traveled up along her collarbone, lingering on the bite. He moved to her neck. His hair fell between them, tickling her entire front. He stretched to her jaw, then mouth. Sniffing at the corners, he lifted a hand and ran fingers across her lower lip.

"He's everywhere on you," his voice grew quiet. It came as a puff of breath she could taste. "How… could you?"

Inu-Yasha's face was so close, Kagome saw every fleck of amber in his eyes.

She held his gaze. "You sound betrayed."

"I am."

"Why?"

"You were _mine_."

"Yours?" She shivered. "If we traveled together… where was your mark a year ago?"

"I never said we traveled together."

Another shiver. "But we did."

"Yes."

Kagome snatched her collar from his grasp, jerking it up. "Then you had plenty of opportunity. I _wasn't_ yours."

Pain creased lines around his mouth. "It was… complicated."

"Now it's not."

Inu-Yasha's hands slid behind her back, pulling her from the cave wall. He drew her into a hug that crushed the air from her lungs. "You once told me that I wasn't alone anymore. You said you'd always be by my side," the words broke by her ear. His hands gathered fistfuls of her shirt. "And then you left. I searched and searched, but you were gone," his lips brushed her hair. "I thought you _died _Kagome."

She couldn't speak. Her vision blurred, and she felt him begin to shake. His smell surrounded her – so different from Kouga's, but alarmingly familiar.

Inu-Yasha touched his face to her neck. Thick anguish seeped from the contact.

Kagome steeled herself against it. Against his warmth. His smell.

"My life was never with you," she managed.

Inu-Yasha scoffed, lifting his head. "Who are you trying to convince?"

"We were _fine_ without you. _I_ was fine."

"Then why did you dream?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer. He seemed to see every inch of her. She stopped. Inu-Yasha's gaze darted to the space between them and color rose in his cheeks. Their position was more than compromising. He leaned on top of her, the arms behind her pressing them tightly together.

Kagome found her voice, hiding far in her throat. "Don't do this to me."

"You don't belong here," his eyes returned to hers. "Not in this village. Not in this time."

"I don't care. I want to stay."

"You can't," he thumbed her jaw.

"Why not?"

"Because hiding isn't living," the claws at her face barely grazed her skin. They moved awkwardly, as if the gesture was new to him.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I love Kouga."

"Once you loved me."

"Not anymore."

His thumb stopped. "Then why are you blocking the past? Why haven't you moved on?"

"I have!"

"With denial and self-induced amnesia?"

"Shut up!"

"You've lost yourself Kagome."

"No! I have a new life now!"

"What about your old one?" Anger fueled his question. "What about the people in it? Remember Miroku? Sango? Shippo?"

The names stole her air. She blinked as they bombarded her insides.

"No!" Kagome grabbed his haori and shoved. "Get away from me!"

Inu-Yasha resisted. "Not this time."

She swore, ramming her shoulder into his chest. Using the wall, she pushed with all her strength. The force drove him backward, and she stood.

Inu-Yasha stared up in surprise. He rushed to his feet. "Kagome… you can't leave."

She stretched a palm to his chest, keeping the distance. "Watch me."

Inu-Yasha reached for her wrist. "You don't understand."

Kagome snapped her arm back. "I understand enough."

"I left my sword in the village."

She shoved past and headed for the cave's mouth. "Not my problem."

"It is," he remained planted in place. "Look at my hands."

Kagome turned in spite of herself. His claws hung wet and dark with dried blood.

"Don't you remember what happens if I don't have it?"

The cave seemed suddenly darker.

"You have to stay; you're the only one who can control it. We have to touch… or else…."

"What?"

On cue, Inu-Yasha doubled over. His bangs fell, hiding his face.

Kagome tried to turn and leave, but her knees locked together.

"Stay...," he labored with the word.

Kagome shook her head. "No."

"You… must…," he growled.

"Kouga needs me."

Inu-Yasha's breathing grew ragged. "Right now… _I _need you."

"See how it feels," her bitterness shocked her. "Being let down."

Inu-Yasha clenched fists into his sides. "Blood spilled… in anger," his knuckles went white. "Don't… you… remember?"

"What?"

White hair lifted from his back, as if by wind, and a convulsion jerked his shoulders. "I need… Tessaiga…."

The name sent a chill down Kagome. She shook her head, closing her eyes. The inky black of her mind lightened as battles and enemies flew before her. A giant blade blocking attacks, slicing mountains, and standing between her and death.

_Tessaiga._

"Your father's sword," she whispered.

Inu-Yasha staggered closer. "It's… too… late…," he threw his head back as a scream ripped up his spine.

Her hand flew to her mouth. Horrified, Kagome watched his face begin to change. The whites of his eyes grew red and long dark marks stretched to his jaw. Fangs cleaved far over his lower lip, and his claws followed suit, growing long and sharp.

"Your youkai half is taking over," Kagome gaped, knowing he could no longer understand.

The lines of his face became sharp and shadowed. He stretched an arm out to her. "Run!"

Another cry, deep and inhuman, jolted his frame. The air crackled.

"GO!"

Kagome kept her ground.

The crackle intensified, and Inu-Yasha's aura glowed red. The ground sunk beneath him, and a ring of energy blasted out, knocking Kagome against the wall. Rocks rained from the cave ceiling, and she braced an arm against them. Clouds of dust filled the air. She blinked in the haze, trying to see.

Snarls came from the cave's far wall. As the dirt settled, Kagome spotted a hunched form. Inu-Yasha's haori had ripped and hung from his waist. She stared at the corded muscles of his back, and watched as he lifted an arm, examining his dark claws.

He turned to face her. His features were contorted and marred, all vestige of his old self gone.

Inu-Yasha leered. "My enemy's female," the words were guttural. Animal.

Kagome stood frozen, locked in place by eyes full of menace.

Inu-Yasha stepped from the cracked impression his transformation had made. He crossed the space between them like a hunter cornering prey. Stopping inches from her, his gaze dropped lazily to her form.

"What would hurt the wolf more?" Claws shot from his side and latched into her shoulder. "Killing you or taking you?"

Kagome yelped in pain. He dug deeper.

"I think taking would be worse," Inu-Yasha leaned in. "And more fun," his fangs made every word come out a snarl.

"This isn't you," Kagome whispered.

His other hand grabbed her hip. "How would you know?" Bruising fingers slid to her backside and squeezed.

"You don't want to do this."

Inu-Yasha threw his head back, laughing. Kagome flinched at its ugly sound.

"But I do," he moved to bite.

She raised her arms to fight back. His hand leapt from her shoulder to her wrists, and he lifted them high above her head.

"No, no," Inu-Yasha ran his tongue up her neck. The touch burned, and Kagome struggled against him. He lowered his head, licking her scar.

"Watch how fast you can lose everything."

She felt his lips pull into a sneer on her skin. "Stop!"

Inu-Yasha ignored her, nipping the edges of her scar.

"Please… don't!"

His mouth closed over Kouga's mark.

"INU-YASHA!" His name burst out in a tearful plea.

He went rigid. Inu-Yasha scrunched his nose and backed up, turning to the cave opening. Kagome's face followed his. She gasped at a silhouette blocking the sunlight outside.

Kouga stood at the rocky lip, hands fisted in fury. A quick bandage was snaked around his bare chest. Wrath seethed from every pore.

"Let her go!" Kouga barked.

Inu-Yasha leered. "Or what?"

Kagome watched her husband draw closer and noticed for the first time a tail twitching behind him.

A _tail_?

"Or I'll separate your head from your body."

Kagome looked to Kouga's face and saw dark streaks mar his jaw. She met his gaze, and her eyes widened in disbelief. The vivid blue she loved so much was red.

Inu-Yasha released Kagome's arms and shoved her behind him. She fell to the ground and cried out as gravel scraped her side.

"Go ahead and try."

* * *

A/N: SHOWDOWN! God… what would I do without cliffhangers?

Quick note... before I wrote this chapter I realized I had completely forgotten about Kouga's tail. (That's what I get for usually writing Inu/Kag stories). I went on and on about Kouga's fangs and claws, but totally and **utterly** forgot he had a tail. I know some of you won't buy that he has a youkai form that isn't a wolf (like how Sesshomaru can transform to a dog), but I had to put his tail in somewhere!


	14. Secrets Bared

**PART FOURTEEN – SECRETS BARED**

* * *

"Are you sure he came this way Sango?"

The woman glared over her shoulder. "I used to track and hunt youkai… remember?"

"It just seems," the monk panted as he picked his way over roots. "That we've been walking forever."

"You're just mad cause you can't keep up," piped a high voice next to Sango. Shippo hugged his tail and surveyed the area. "Though these woods do seem familiar."

"You see," Miroku leaned against his staff. "We're going in circles."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," she hitched Hiraikotsu higher. The bone boomerang had to contend for space with a nekomata hanging limply over her shoulder.

"How's Kirara?" Miroku motioned to the still form.

The feline mewed softly, and Sango cupped her friend's face. "She's exhausted. She wanted to find Inu-Yasha as badly as we did."

"Too bad she wore herself out," Shippo chewed on his tail absently.

"Yeah," Miroku eyed the kitsune dryly. "And that _you_ can't maintain a travel form for more than ten minutes."

"It's not my fault," Shippo grumbled through his fur. "Kagome was always my good luck charm."

Miroku and Sango winced at the name. Shippo's eyes grew watery, and he stuffed more tail in his mouth.

Sango lifted her head, taking in the trees around them. "Actually," she crouched and grabbed a handful from the ground. "I do recognize some of this."

Miroku reached her side, letting his gaze roam. He spied a tree sliced in half and froze. His hand landed on Sango's ponytail.

"Monk?"

Fingers in her hair, he twisted her face to the jagged stump. A year of growth couldn't hide Inu-Yasha's claw marks.

"We_ have_ been here…."

* * *

"Stop Inu-Yasha!" Kagome grabbed for his leg.

He kicked his heel back, sending her sprawling.

Kagome tasted blood in her mouth and touched the warm wet gushing from her nose. She propped herself up on an elbow and reached out again. "Leave him alone!"

Inu-Yasha spun, glowering down. "Why? So he can cover you with more stink?" He latched claws into her waist. She screamed as he twisted them.

"You REEK of BETRAYAL!" Inu-Yasha threw her away. She landed against the wall and lay still.

"KAGOME!" Kouga's aura blazed. Brown fur coated his wrists, waist, and legs. He called back more of his old form, and the thick tail behind him grew longer. Red bloodied his vision, and Kouga let himself disappear in abandon. Fully transformed, he roared and lunged forward.

Inu-Yasha turned, and the two tumbled to the ground, snarling so loud the cave shuddered.

"BASTARD!"

"THIEF!"

Inu-Yasha made for exposed wolf throat. Kouga sank his claws deep into his opponent's wrist. Inu-Yasha howled, swiping his other hand across the youkai's face. Four gashes erupted on his cheek, and Kouga tore apart the remnants of haori hanging from Inu-Yasha's waist.

"How COULD you?" Kouga's aura burned brighter. "You almost RAPED her!" He pinned the hanyou with his knees, seething rage. His knuckles slammed into Inu-Yasha's chest, and he struck hard enough to crack the rock beneath them.

Inu-Yasha jerked his neck away, trying to lessen the blow. "RAPE?!" He coughed up blood. "I wouldn't have taken what deep down she _wanted_," he grabbed Kouga's fists, squeezing until the snap of bone exploded between them.

Kouga grimaced and broke the hold. "She wants no part of you!"

"Oh?" Inu-Yasha tried snatching his tail. "She woke in the night thinking of me! Even with you right there, she wanted ME!" His fingers missed fur as his opponent deftly maneuvered the new appendage from reach.

Kouga's fangs pierced his lower lip in a glower. "She wears MY mark!"

"Who are you saying that for? Does it comfort you knowing she accepted your mating?"

"Wolves mate for life!"

Inu-Yasha laughed loud with scorn. "Kagome is no wolf."

"Still!"

"_I'm_ here now," Inu-Yasha aimed a blow at Kouga's jaw. "Everything you have will leave when I do," his fist connected and crunched against teeth and nose. Force pushed the youkai's face away.

Kouga turned back with wide eyes. "How are you doing this?" He touched at the red dripping down his chin. "I've seen you in this form before. You were never able to talk or think coherently."

Inu-Yasha smirked, baring curved fangs. "I've got nothing to lose. Nothing dear to hurt or damage," the long canines made every sentence come out thick and slurred. "You clumsily took what I fought so long to protect."

Kouga launched his claws into the hanyou's shoulder.

Inu-Yasha's smirk dropped. "It was the lack of conscience I used to fear, afraid I would do something to her," he gripped Kouga's arm. "No more," he ripped the fingers from deep inside his shoulder, yelling as exposed muscle touched air.

Blood flew everywhere. Lines of it whipped the cave floor, growing dark as it seeped into dirt. Insults rained as heavy as blows.

Inu-Yasha kicked Kouga off and slammed him into rock.

The youkai cursed at the impact. Grabbing white hair, he spun Inu-Yasha face-first into the wall and raked claws across his back. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Bracing his hands on either side, Inu-Yasha pushed himself out. "How? You were never stronger than me!" He spat dirt, twisting around. "You think having Kagome gives you power?"

"I have nothing to prove. That's why I can beat you."

"Nothing to prove? You STOLE her!"

Kouga kicked him back into the wall, knocking out all air. "She wasn't yours anymore!"

Inu-Yasha coughed more blood. Flecks of it landed on Kouga's front. "She was!"

"No!"

"You think you've replaced me?" Inu-Yasha's speech sank to bark. He wiped his mouth. "She wouldn't be with you if she remembered who she was!"

"We BOTH know she chose me BEFORE the waterfall!"

Inu-Yasha froze. Kouga breathed in ragged bursts.

"LIAR!"

Kouga shook his head. "Now who's hiding from the truth?"

"She didn't!"

"She did! That's why you ran to Kikyo!"

"NO!"

"You drove her away!"

Inu-Yasha growled and raised claws. "I'll get her back."

"You'll have to go through me!"

"That's the idea."

* * *

_ Kagome folded her legs and sat in front of the fire. She knew the question was coming._

_ "Where were you last night?" Amber eyes burned into her back._

_She sighed, poking a stick into the low flames. __"Come down."_

_A branch overhead creaked, and she heard a low 'feh' in the darkness. _

_"Please?" She bit back another sigh._

_"Why? So we can argue more?" The answer was uncharacteristically quiet. _

_"You asked."_

_Claws dug deep into the bark. She imagined his knuckles going white. _

_"Never mind," he muttered._

_Kagome chewed her lower lip, gathering her nerve. "I'll tell you."_

_"Just go to bed."_

_"But—" she forced herself to pull away from the fire and face him._

_"Goodnight," Inu-Yasha growled. _

_"Look. I'm sorry. I never meant to—."_

_"I said goodnight. Drop it," with a glower, he closed his eyes._

_Her shoulders sank, and she felt the sting of building tears. "I'm not the only one," the words rose from the pit of her stomach. "Where do _you_ go?"_

_Inu-Yasha kept quiet. _

_"We see her soul-catchers frequently these days."_

_He opened his eyes. Even in darkness, Kagome could see their pain. _

_"I didn't start first."_

_"As if that absolves you?" She wiped moisture from her cheeks. "We're both to blame."_

_The branch creaked again, and Inu-Yasha leapt down. In the firelight, she saw anger in every line of his face._

_"Both?" He grabbed her shoulders. "You betrayed me."_

_Kagome drew back. "How? What was there to betray?" She felt the pressure of his fingers through her uniform._

_"You knew how I felt. We had an understanding."_

_"An understanding?" Kagome's own anger rose. "I've traveled with you for _two_ years. How long was understanding supposed to last?"_

_"I thought you… loved me…."_

_"I did. Do."_

_"Then why—?"_

_"Because I needed more. Needed _your_ love."_

_"I've given what I can."_

_She heard what he didn't say. What he couldn't. Another had taken it long ago. There was no more to give. _

_"I know," Kagome took his hands from her shoulders. "And that's why I wasn't here last night."_

_Inu-Yasha's ears drooped._

_"All I needed from you was a sign. Something to fill the ache you leave in me every day. Something to show that the last two years of devotion haven't been a waste."_

_"…Both to blame," he whispered._

_"Yes," Kagome cupped his face. "So don't ask me as if you don't know. We both know where the other goes."_

* * *

Kagome moaned. She came awake slowly, unwilling to swallow down the memory. It was as if a curtain had been drawn back, and all the dark places in her mind lay exposed. She remembered everything. All of it.

She had been with Kouga before Osaki. Before Kikyo. _He_ was the one she would sneak off to see. Walking through winding streams, letting the water wash away her scent. Hurrying towards the east, spurred by the call of wolves. Memories filled her mind, spilling over to her eyes. Kagome didn't push them away. She couldn't.

They would go for walks by a river near his clan's cave, talking until the sun broached the horizon. Sit side-by-side, legs dangling in water, watching fireflies. Kagome remembered the first time Kouga's hand had reached over and closed on hers. How his palm had been sweaty, and he couldn't meet her eye. The corners of her mouth ached recalling how wide she had smiled.

It may have started from spite and revenge, but she had underestimated Kouga. The charm, the smiles – all of it. He had won her over in a hundred little ways. Soon it was not her leaving her friends, but rushing back to his side. He became everything she knew. Everything she wanted. That's why _his_ name had been the one she woke with in Enomoto.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and flew wide as the cave came into view. Inu-Yasha and Kouga stood almost over her, hands at each other's throats.

She acted on instinct. "OSWARI!"

Inu-Yasha yelped, and the prayer beads pulled him to the floor. He took Kouga with him, and both ended in a pile atop her.

Kagome cried out as their combined weight crushed her. Inu-Yasha's face mashed into her hipbone, and she felt angry curses pepper her skin.

Kouga landed across them. The red vanished from his eyes. "Are you alright?" He spat some haori from his mouth.

Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Inu-Yasha tried to rise, but the spell only pushed him deeper. "Ger'off me wolf!"

Kouga elbowed the hanyou's back and used it as leverage to stand.

Inu-Yasha's curses grew more profane, and his teeth clipped Kagome's hip.

She jumped. "Watch it!"

"What'd he do?" Kouga's hand was already reaching back.

"You made him bite me!" Kagome swatted him away.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha smirked into her skin.

"And you," Kagome pushed at the shoulder digging into her chest. "Can get up."

Inu-Yasha braced his arms on either side and hoisted himself from her waist. The amber had returned in his gaze, and his ears perked as he met her eye. "You're back? You remember?"

"For the most part," Kagome surveyed the pair. Both were covered in blood and scratches of every kind. Just enough skin peaked through to show that the dark marks had faded from their faces.

Inu-Yasha, on hands and knees, examined her. "You have a bloody nose."

Kagome's expression soured. "You have a bloody everything."

"No need to get snippy."

"I'll get snippy if I want to. Move!"

"I'm going!"

"Before my birthday…," Kagome shoved his shoulder.

"Mouthy wench."

"Heavy jerk."

Kouga crossed his arms. "Oh yeah," he gave his wife a dry look. "You definitely remember."

Kagome lifted her head. Her gaze turned soft.

Kouga swallowed.

"I do. I miss your clan's river."

His swallow caught in a lump, refusing to move

Inu-Yasha got to his feet and began pulling his tattered haori up over his shoulders. He watched them from beneath shadowed bangs.

"How long have you known?" Kagome started to stand.

Kouga extended an arm to help. "It came to me in bits and pieces. I remembered most of it by the end of spring, but couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"Why?"

Kouga clutched her hand. "Because I didn't want to find out those river nights were all you ever wanted to give."

Kagome stepped into him, circling her arms around his waist. "You've lived with that? Thinking I wouldn't have chosen you if I knew?" She shook her head against him. "And you haven't seen any of your men… because you were waiting for me?"

Kouga couldn't nod. His hands hung limp at his sides.

Inu-Yasha 'hmphed' beside them.

Kagome pulled her face from Kouga's chest, looking to the hanyou. "What happened with you and Kikyo?"

Inu-Yasha's ears drooped low. "I need to retrieve Tessaiga from the village. Are you coming?" He started for the cave's mouth, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Akina rushed about, yanking bowls and cups from the shelves. "Be right with you," she called.

"Take your time my lady," answered a male voice, oozing charm.

Assessing the pantry, Akina grabbed the remains of last night's roast and a round platter of nuts. Balancing them carefully in her arms, the headwoman made her way back to the room where her guests waited.

Mika was staring at the little one with the tail when she entered. The man who had spoken rose and moved to help. He appeared to be a monk, but possessed a less-than-virtuous tone. Pushing his staff into the hands of an armored woman already carrying a two-tailed cat, he tried taking the roast.

"I've got it," Akina maneuvered around him and placed her load on the table. "Thank you though."

Mika peered at the fox-cub-thing. "What's your name?"

The creature darted a nervous glance to the monk. "Shippo."

"I'm five. How old are you?"

He stuffed a giant clump of tail in his mouth. "Almost eleven."

"Nah-ah. You're tiny!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Shippo spat his tail out. "Well I'm a youkai!"

Mika's face lit up with interest. "Like Kouga?"

A collective gasp broke in the room.

"Who?" Sango dropped the staff and swiveled in her chair toward Mika.

She looked startled. "Kouga?"

"You know of him?"

"Know _of _him? You make him sound famous," Mika giggled. "I _know_ him."

"How?"

"He and Kagome came to Enomoto last summer."

"WHO?!"

"Kagome… his wife."

"WIFE?!"

Akina cleared her throat. "Are you from Kaede-sama's village?" She remembered Kouga and Kagome saying they had left to escape reprisal. These could be the people they ran from.

"In a manner," Miroku looked about the room with new interest. "Are… Kouga and Kagome… here now?"

Akina stiffened. "Why?"

Sango noted her reaction. "They're old friends of ours."

"Really?" Akina motioned for Mika. "What were your names again? I'm sure you've been mentioned before."

Mika hopped from her chair and obediently went to her mother's side.

Sango turned to Miroku. "She must be talking about a different Kagome."

He raised an eyebrow. "A different Kouga as well? Convenient how both went missing _last summer_."

"But married?"

Miroku faced Akina. "Were they hurt when they arrived?"

"None of—."

"They fell," Mika piped up. "From Osaki."

"Osaki?"

"The waterfall."

Another gasp.

Akina clamped a hand over Mika's mouth. "What do you want with them?"

Shippo dropped his tail and set big eyes on the headwoman. "Is Kagome here? Is she alright?"

"Please tell us," Sango added. Her face turned earnest. "I'm Sango, and this is Miroku," she motioned to the man beside her. "We thought the waterfall had claimed them. I… I had given up hope," her voice hitched with sudden emotion. "I stopped believing in her."

"Inu-Yasha was right all along," Miroku shook his head, bending low to retrieve his staff. "No wonder he left us to find her."

Akina withdrew her fingers from Mika's mouth. "You traveled with another?"

Sango nodded. "A hanyou."

"Have you seen him?" Miroku rose, righting the staff. "White hair. Dog ears."

"Foul temper," Shippo contributed.

Mika's mouth fell open. "Big sword?"

"Yes!"

Mother and daughter shared a look.

"He came to the village this morning," Akina grew quiet. "He attacked Kouga and kidnapped Kagome."

Sango sighed. "Sounds like Inu-Yasha."

"Kouga left to rescue her," Mika stepped from her mother and spoke to Shippo. "He's been gone all day."

Shippo heard her fear and crossed the table. He stopped at its wooden lip and smiled down. "Don't worry. Those three have been friends a long time. They won't really hurt each other."

"Friends?" Akina frowned. "No. Kagome didn't know the hanyou. She said so herself."

Miroku's brow creased. "That's impossible. She's known him since she first came to our world. Kagome could _never_ forget Inu-Yasha. She loves him."

Mika crossed her arms. "No. She loves _Kouga_."

Shippo jumped from the table, landing beside her. "Does not."

"Does to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

Akina raised a hand. Both fell silent and dropped their heads. The headwoman gauged Miroku. "What do you mean 'our world'?"

He opened his mouth as Sango pushed back her chair. She turned to the door with narrowed eyes. "Someone's coming."

Running footsteps sounded in the quiet. Fingers appeared in the corner of the door hide and pulled it back. A woman peeked in. Spotting Akina, she gave a relieved cry.

"My lady! Kouga has returned with Kagome!"

"When?"

"Just now," the woman brushed sweaty bangs from her face. "The hanyou is with them and all are covered in blood."

"Show me Itsumi," Akina led a procession from her hut and crossed Enomoto's square with quick steps. Shippo and Mika had to run to keep up.

Itsumi adjusted a wide leather strap over her chest as she lengthened her strides. A small head with closed eyes peaked out from her back, fast asleep.

Mika pointed to the face. "That's Hisa."

Shippo nodded absently, not listening.

"She's youngest in the village," Mika ignored his disinterest. She crooked a finger back and forth, as if to amuse the infant.

Hisa breathed softly and didn't stir, despite her mother's pace and conversation. Itsumi spoke in hushed tones to Akina, and the two put distance between the newcomers.

"Kouga's jaw and knuckles are broken," Itsumi whispered. "Hiro is tending his wounds now."

"And the hanyou? He's with them?"

"Yes," Itsumi glanced over her shoulder. Miroku and Sango walked with calm, even steps. "Kagome is treating him."

"_Kagome_?"

Itsumi nodded. "They're at the healing hut."

The spaced troop reached the edge of Enomoto in minutes. Akina drew back Hiro's door without announcement and squinted into the dim.

Two bare-chested men, both scowling, sat side by side. Kagome knelt next to Inu-Yasha, winding a bandage across his middle and shoulder. She worked in jerking, halted motions, yanking and pulling harder than needed for pressure. The hanyou jumped as she tied gauze tightly over his wound.

"That's for my nose," she muttered.

Inu-Yasha glared. "I said I was sorry."

Kagome reached for a jar of healing salve. "Not as sorry as I'll make you."

Akina cleared her throat. The pair looked up.

"Is everyone alright?"

Hiro rose from his crouch, wiping his hands together. "More or less."

Itsumi entered, followed by the entourage of visitors. She moved next to the headwoman, making room.

"Who are these people?" Hiro looked warily at Miroku, taking in his staff and sealed right hand.

"They say they're friends of Kagome," Akina watched the young woman by Inu-Yasha.

Kagome squinted at the shadowed group, readjusting after the flash of bright outside. Colors and faces came into view and shock widened her eyes. She stood slowly, the healing ointment tumbling, forgotten, from her palm. The clay jar crashed to the floor, echoing in the hut's silence.

"My… god."

"KAGOME!" Shippo launched himself through the air and clamped onto her neck. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kagome felt hot, wet tears on her collar and wrapped shaking arms around the little form. "Shippo?"

A furry face nodded into her skin. "I've missed you so much!"

Miroku and Sango surged forward, crashing into Kagome together. Crying out, they pulled her close in a strong hug.

"Where have you been?"

"How did you survive the waterfall?"

"Are you alright?"

"Where's your school uniform?"

"Have you been looking for the shards by yourself?"

"We thought we'd never see you again!"

Kagome blinked back tears and gently pushed against the chests crushing her. "I'm alright. Really."

Sango kept hold of her friend's shoulders. "Why didn't you try to find us?"

Someone coughed into their fist. They turned at the sound, seeing Kouga get to his feet. "It's a long story," he spoke through cracked jaw.

Miroku and Sango took in his dried blood and the deep gashes across his face and front. He stood gingerly, waiting for their anger.

Sango found Inu-Yasha in the poor light, sitting sullenly. She frowned. "What have you done?"

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Nothing that wasn't deserved."

"Deserved?" Miroku joined Sango's frown. "You fool. Kouga SAVED Kagome."

"We were worried sick and arrive to find you attacked the man who's protected her all this time?"

"Protected? He concealed her for a YEAR."

Kouga cringed. "I didn't—," he began.

"You don't need to defend yourself," Sango interrupted. "He's being an idiot," she stepped over Inu-Yasha and, without warning, began kicking and stomping his shoulders and chest.

"Ow! Hey!" Inu-Yasha lifted his arms as dirty feet rained down. "Stop!"

Miroku joined her. His wooden sandals boxed sensitive dog ears. "We thought you were going to kill yourself, not Kouga!"

"Would you rather I have done so?" Inu-Yasha snarled.

"At least you would have died an unselfish, non-jealous, self-pitying lump!"

"You are SO ungrateful!" Sango stamped harder. "Kagome is alive because of him!"

Akina, Itsumi and Hiro backed up, drawing together.

"They're… friends?" Itsumi asked hesitantly.

"They put Teru and Umi to shame," Hiro shook his head.

Akina joined him, shaking her own. "I don't think any know what shame is."

Kagome, still holding Shippo, palmed the air. "That's enough! You're going to reopen his wounds."

Sango and Miroku paused mid-trample. Inu-Yasha peeked out behind spread fingers.

"There's a lot to fill you in on," she looked over at Kouga. "A lot to explain."

"Indeed," Akina nodded. "What did the monk mean saying 'our world'?"

Kagome and Inu-Yasha paled.

"There's more than I thought," Kagome bowed her head until bangs hid her face. "I need time to put words to it all. I'll finish up here and meet everyone in the common. I want the whole village to know the truth," her jaw tightened. "All of it."

"But—."

Hiro took Akina's elbow. "I think that would be best. These two have lost more blood than any human could survive. They need attention first."

The headwoman acquiesced. "Fine. I will call Enomoto together."

"Kagome?" Itsumi shifted the strap across her chest. Question filled her eyes.

"Don't worry," the young woman smiled. "It's alright. A prophecy told to me long ago draws near. That's why they've come. After, Enomoto will return to normal."

"Prophecy?" Itsumi looked warily to Miroku and Sango. "They bring danger?"

"No," warm hands extracted Shippo. "I do," Kagome patted the kitsune, and he jumped down. Shippo watched everyone move toward the door, hesitating.

"After this danger," he fidgeted with his tail. "You'll come back with us, won't you?"

Kagome's smile faltered. "Now's not the time Shippo. We'll talk later."

"But—."

"Go," she crouched and palmed his back, giving a gentle push. "I don't want to say goodbye here."

"Goodbye?" Tears built in his face.

Miroku wordlessly stooped and scooped the kitsune to his shoulder. He didn't meet Kagome's eye. "She said she'd explain," he gripped the door hide with white knuckles. "For now, let her treat Inu-Yasha."

Kagome tried catching his gaze, but he vanished into sunlight. The rest filed out silently.

The door closed, and the hut returned to shadow. Kagome's smile dropped completely, and she clenched fists to her side. "Why did you have to come Inu-Yasha?" She asked again. It was an accusation. "It would've been better for all of us if you'd stayed away."

Inu-Yasha sighed. "Then you obviously don't remember how much we cared for you. Osaki has tortured us every day."

"I won't go back."

"Then it'll continue."

"You speak of their pain, yet come on your own agenda."

"I came because—."

"Because you needed to fix a mistake."

Inu-Yasha shifted uneasily as she sat down next to him. Kouga and Hiro scrutinized her sunken shoulders and turned-down mouth. Kagome picked up broken clay pieces with steady fingers. When she spoke next, the words came so softly, the trio almost missed them.

"There's one thing I still can't remember," she continued gathering fragments of jar in her palm. The actions were slow and deliberately calm. "What did I see at the top of Osaki? What made me run? What hurt Miroku, Sango, and Shippo even before I fell?"

"Before? What makes you think—?"

"I know," her eyes lifted from the floor. "No more lies."

Inu-Yasha swallowed hard. "Why ask now?"

"Because I deserve to hear it," an edge crept into her voice. "You break in making claims, acting hurt, and touting guilt, but won't say what happened. You're hiding what my mind most wanted me protected from."

"You really want to know?"

"Obviously not," Kagome snorted. "You hurt me in a way I never wanted to know again. I made you disappear."

"But not really," he referenced her dreams.

"You were just a phantom. A ghost of someone I used to know. And now you've come, hoping to seed doubt and regret. I won't let you. You can't leave and ruin Enomoto for me. Tell me why I fell."

Inu-Yasha gathered a shaking breath, trying to find strength in the shame of his memory. There was nowhere to hide. He had to speak. "We were fighting Naraku. And losing. You remember Naraku?"

Kagome didn't have to nod. Her arm wavered over the final clay piece.

"He gave me a choice," Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, unable to bear her reaction. He felt Kouga and Hiro watching. "Said I could only save one of you. That the soul couldn't remain in two bodies."

"Part of my soul belongs to a priestess," she mouthed his words from the cave.

Inu-Yasha's eyes flicked open. "He made me choose Kagome. I didn't want to," he leaned over, grabbing her jar-filled hands. "You have to believe me. He said he would strip you both of the soul if I didn't choose."

Kagome went cold. "You picked her."

His voice broke. "I was wrong. I chose wrong. I'm sorry."

"You were going to let _me_ die."

"I would've done anything to save you."

"Except pick me to stay."

"I made a mistake."

"Mistake!? You bartered away my _soul_."

"But now I can make it right. Choose right."

Kagome's stared at the wall, seeing far-away. "I remember. The wind was strong up there," goosebumps rose unconsciously. "Naraku held Kikyo and was reaching for me. He was smiling."

"Stop," Inu-Yasha face looked gaunt in the shadows, eaten by agony. "Let me make this right."

"No," she shook her head. "It was too late the moment you hesitated at Naraku's ultimatum. I saw it. Your indecision," her hands tightened around the sharp pieces. "Kikyo was already dead. She had already lived. But you said her name anyway."

"She died thinking I had betrayed her."

"So you'd let that fate fall to me?" Her words were cold. "Let me burn in eternity with it?"

His hands still cupped hers. Kagome felt remorse through the contact. Aching regret pressed heavy into her skin.

"Why am I still here then?" She looked to her mentor in the ways of miko-lore. "I still have my soul."

Hiro cleared his throat, uncomfortable breaking in. "Because of Enomoto's protective shield against youkai. Your enemy couldn't find you after we brought you back to the village."

"You told me it warded off only lesser demons."

"It must have been stronger than I realized."

Kagome shook off Inu-Yasha's hold, her hands becoming fists. "That's why Naraku's coming for me," the jar fragments broke into shards that drew blood. "Not for the shikon-no-tama. For something Inu-Yasha gave away."

"I'm sorry Kagome," lines of wet appeared, streaking the hanyou's face. "You've been lost this entire time because of me."

"No, not lost," Kagome stared detachedly at the red dripping from her palms. She opened her fingers, releasing baked clay into her lap. "Home."

"I can—."

"Stop," the red reached her elbows. "I needed you to betray me. I loved you so blindly back then." Kagome raised her head and looked at the familiar face that had once caused her such anguish. "Even after Kouga, I still couldn't leave you. Not until you had done the unforgivable."

"But I'm here to change. To be better."

"You can't."

"Let me try."

"No Inu-Yasha," his name left her lips with finality. "I love another. And I love him more deeply than you could ever feel or know."


	15. Prophecy Fulfilled

**PART FIFTEEN – PROPHECY FULFILLED**

* * *

Miroku sat, tense and angry. He stared at nothing. Activity rushed around his bench, crowding Enomoto's common with bodies and movement. Kagome's name floated through the conversation filling the air.

He watched absently. A woman, hair slipping from a bun, leaned to a friend, whispering as if with the biggest of secrets.

"She was helping bandage the _hanyou_."

A mouth dropped. "No!"

"Yes," she craned further. "Hiro treated Kouga."

The friend, dark-skinned and hazel-eyed, gasped. "Kagome? _Our_ Kagome?!"

A man approached them. The dark woman blushed as he came near.

"Have you heard?" He crouched down, glancing around. "Kagome used to _travel _with the hanyou," he pretended not to notice her blush and palmed a handful of bench by her hip.

"When?" The woman with the bun hefted a sleeping infant to her shoulder. "Before she met Kouga?"

Her dark friend ventured a look up. "How come she's never talked about him?" She shifted away from the arm at her side.

The man met her eye. "Maybe she had to choose between them."

The blush intensified. "She's already spoken for. There shouldn't be a choice."

He didn't answer. His hand moved closer to her hip.

Miroku continued on. His gaze passed over other huddled couples holding shielding hands to their moving mouths. An older woman of less discretion spoke to Akina and a large man taking up space on a bench for two. She gossiped with a pointing finger and the lines of a well-used frown. Akina looked annoyed, but the man listened avidly. Miroku heard unmistakable reference to Inu-Yasha, his sword, and 'Kagome's indecent behavior'. At the latter, the man backed up and shared Akina's irritation.

Nearby, three men surrounded a little girl. Miroku couldn't remember her name. She was talking about the healing hut and stared at her audience, on the verge of whine. "She gets two demons and I don't get any!"

They laughed. Miroku let the voices wash over him, drowning them to background. The creases in his forehead grew deeper.

He felt a weight spring to his shoulder. Small paws settled on his collar and a hand grabbed tufts of his hair.

"What're you looking at?" Shippo peered down. Miroku didn't respond, and the kitsune scrutinized the side of his face. "What's wrong? Why're you scowling?"

Sango walked through the throng. "Monk?"

With shaking fists, Miroku bunched folds of robe pooling in his lap.

Sango sighed, settling herself gingerly beside him. "Miroku?"

He glanced over. "What?"

She winced at the clipped tone. "Let her explain."

"Of course."

"I mean really listen."

He nodded.

Knowing eyes flicked to his trembling hands. "You're upset."

"No," he answered automatically. He heard Akina and the large man defend Kagome. The old woman acquiesced, but continued her disparaging remarks on Inu-Yasha. They didn't stop her.

Sango ignored the din, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you so angry?"

Miroku forced himself to unclench his robe, staring at his lap rather than meet her gaze.

She touched his arm. "You feel like stone," a tentative thumb stroked the crook of his elbow.

Miroku leaned away.

She reached further. "Talk to me."

He remained silent and returned to the conversation of the common. Rumors flew as a story of condemnation continued to spiral and inflate.

His fists, white-knuckled, gathered back up his robe.

* * *

Inu-Yasha choked, gagging on his own swallow. Kagome had turned away to wipe the blood from her palms. Her words hung in front of him as if they were still face to face.

_Home._

_ Love another._

Inu-Yasha ran a hand through his tangled hair.

_Unforgivable._

The hut's silence was deafening. It rose up, heavy and thick, and Inu-Yasha continued to choke. Breathing was getting hard. His heart seemed to be beating too fast, and his lungs expanding too slow. He watched Kagome wring a cloth and begin dabbing at her skin. She moved numbly, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He sniffed tentatively, trying to taste her mood. Her scent always gave her away, but it was a mask now.

Hiro and Kouga both wore clenched jaws. They fought to check the anger twisting their insides, growing ugly as it screamed for release. They watched the boy, sitting hunched with drooped ears, and for the first time, forgot their dislike of each other.

Kouga looked to his wife. He could tell she was working hard to ignore Inu-Yasha. Familiar movements, now stiff, grasped for normalcy. Pain riddled every shadow of her form, crippling in its intensity. Blue-grey eyes were clouded in memory, watching as an old life unraveled afresh. The air changed, and Kouga returned to Inu-Yasha. A scent filled the darkness, one of utter desolation and something else. Something new. Fear.

"You thought finding her would fix everything, didn't you?" Realization dawned in him. "You thought all would be forgiven."

Inu-Yasha didn't answer.

"Wow," Kouga forgot his cracked jaw. "You're more arrogant than I remember."

"Shut up," Inu-Yasha felt the healer add a glare. "I don't have to answer to you two. This is between Kagome and I."

"Like hell," Hiro spoke. "Kagome's with people who _actually_ love her. They deserve an explanation. You can't come here and not pay a price."

"I don't care what this village thinks."

"Which is why you don't really care about her," Kouga said. "We're Kagome's _family_."

Inu-Yasha couldn't muster a returning glare. "_I'm_ her family."

"Oh?" Kouga's mouth curled down in disgust. "Last time I checked, families don't right a warped sense of justice by striking down their own. You're a coward trying to reclaim something you never deserved."

"Enough!" Inu-Yasha snapped. "You weren't there! You don't know what it was like!"

"I was!" Rage flooded Kouga. His youkai self surged to the surface, ready to be called upon. "I saw EVERYTHING!"

Inu-Yasha gaped. "You didn't—."

"Maybe if you hadn't been so CONSUMED with YOURSELF, you'd have noticed!" Something stronger built in him. "You betrayed Kikyo once, and thought you'd make it right be damning Kagome? She stood by your side for TWO YEARS! I watched as you ate away at her, stealing all the light and happiness I loved," the one memory Kouga had buried deeper than the rest overtook his anger. "I was there when you threw the last vestige of her to Naraku. When you had taken everything she could give," he closed his eyes as the dark walls melted to bright light and roaring water. "I saw you give up what was mine and lay one final wrong upon us," the healing hut filled with the past. Kouga surrendered to it, facing what Inu-Yasha denied.

_His hands hurt. They were fisted so tight, his claws drew blood._

_ "Hakkaku! Ginta!" Urgency stretched his voice to an unrecognizable pitch. "Come on!" He surged ahead. _

_Two sets of footsteps followed, speeding up._

_ "Nee-san's scared," Ginta shouted. He reached Kouga's side, and they shared a look. _

_ Hakkaku caught up and readjusted the chain across his chest. "Naraku isn't the only one at the top."_

_ Kouga pushed his straining legs for more. He cursed again at having lost the shikon shards. "The dead miko is there to."_

_ "Inu-koro needs us," Hakkaku huffed out. He was tiring._

_ "Screw him," Kouga snarled. "_Kagome _needs us."_

_ The trio raced up the mountain, heedless of the wet rocks and soaked roots making the path treacherous. Mist from the mountain's waterfall coated the air, seeping through their fur and making it hard to see. Each man blinked water from their eyes as they climbed._

_ The trees broke, and the top loomed close. Kouga jumped a final boulder and landed on flat, level dirt. Bright colors marred the muted greens and browns of the journey up. Kouga saw red haori, purple robe, and a familiar white and green uniform._

_ Kagome caught sight of him first. Terror shadowed her face, and her mouth dropped open. "KOUGA!" She thrust an arm out, palm widespread. Heads turned in his direction. "GET BACK!" A thick tentacle shot from the surrounding mist and wrapped around her waist, lifting her high into the air. _

_"KAGOME!" He screamed._

_Her hand stretched wider. "DON'T!" She saw his legs bend for a spring. "RUN!"_

_Kouga growled, crouching lower. Hakkaku and Ginta reached the dirt and rushed to restrain him. Armor-plated arms grabbed his, keeping him in place. _

_"Hold on," Ginta pulled an elbow close to his fur vest. "Listen for once."_

_Kouga struggled against his comrades and looked around wildly. The mountain spun. He saw, past Kagome, a mutated form shrouded in black ki._

_He snarled. "Naraku."_

_From the indistinguishable mass of tentacles and bloated limbs, a face began to materialize. Black hair and dark-circled eyes emerged from writhing, broken centipede spine. It grinned. _

_"Prince of the Eastern Tribe," the mouth was full of jagged, dripping teeth. The title came out in a hiss. "Welcome. You're just in time," Naraku tightened hold of the uniformed girl, and Kouga heard bone crunching._

_Kagome screamed._

_Naraku jeered at the sound. "Ready for the show?"_

_Kouga fought harder against Hakkaku and Ginta's hold. His eyes fell to Inu-Yasha, standing paralyzed in horror. Torn haori hung from his waist. The ripped ends flapped in the wind. Tessaiga filled the air, immobile and unable to strike. The hanyou wasn't looking at Kagome. Another girl, bound higher by a second grotesque appendage, struggled. Blood oozed and spread across her miko robes. Pain contorted her face._

_Naraku watched Inu-Yasha too. His grin grew. "You get to see Prince," he still stared at the hanyou. "See another man throw away what's yours. You get to feel what I felt fifty years ago."_

_"LET KAGOME GO!" Kouga returned to the uniformed girl. She sagged against the tentacle, broken ribs making it hard to straighten. She met his eyes at her name._

_"Kouga," she smiled thinly. "He ambushed us," her palms fell to her sides. "Don't be here for this. Please."_

_Naraku swept her higher, and she joined the miko. "What's your decision half-breed?" He asked Inu-Yasha._

_Wind blew across the mountain, raking skin and stealing voice. Dirt whirled up, dancing in thick clouds like fog._

_Sango and Miroku, crumpled and bleeding on the ground, helped pull each other up on their elbows. Dark crimson pooled around them in a spreading circle. "Don't do it Inu-Yasha! Use Tessaiga!"_

_Inu-Yasha found Kagome. She was as pale as the woman next to her. They looked the same. The giant fang slid from his hand and fell with a dull thud at his feet._

_Kagome's eyes flew wide as tears built up in his. _

_"I'm… sorry… Kagome."_

_She shook her head, unwilling to comprehend. To believe. "Inu-Yasha?"_

_He turned to Naraku. "The soul belongs to Kikyo."_

_"NO!" Kouga roared and broke from the arms pinning him. He jumped into the mist, leading with his claws. They slashed through the tentacle holding Kagome, and the girl began to fall. Kouga grabbed her limp wrist and slung her to his back._

_His feet touched the ground, and he turned to run. A scaly, snake arm shot from Naraku's body, launching to impale. Kouga threw her from him just as it hit his chest. The force of the blow flung him back, sending him crashing into rock and dirt. Another cloud rose from the impact, and Kouga blinked back unconsciousness._

_Through the haze, he saw Kagome get to her feet._

_ "RUN!" He cried, trying to sit up._

_ She started toward him. He shook his head, forcing himself to his knees. "I'll be right behind you! Go!"_

_ "But…," her voice was soft in the buffeting wind._

_ He stood. "I'll find you,"_

_ Kagome still hesitated. In the dust, Kouga saw the scale-covered limb returning, aimed for her back. He surged forward, shoving her aside. Claws dug into the arm, cleaving it in two. A shriek, far from human, rang out. Blood sprayed Kouga's front, and Naraku withdrew the stump. _

_The wolf, covered in glistening red, turned. "Go Kagome. I'll protect you."_

_She cupped a hand over her mouth. Sentiment escaped through her fingers. Kouga managed a small smile. "I know."_

_ She fled, racing across the mountain as if chased by hell itself._

_ More demon arms moved to follow. Kouga sliced them down. Hunks of stinking flesh rained around him, and he continued to strike. Fear and anger fueled his arms. He was almost glad the tentacles blocked all else from view. He couldn't see Inu-Yasha. The one who had promised to protect her. The one who had failed in every way._

_ Amid the assault, blood and scales everywhere, a female voice broke through. "Kouga!" _

_He turned. It was Sango, bleeding from the head. She pointed to where Kagome's form was quickly growing smaller. _

_ "There's a cliff. She… she doesn't… know."_

_ Kouga froze. Horror seized him. He spun around, forgetting the danger._

_ Kagome ran blindly. He could taste her tears in the air._

_ "WAIT!" He broke into a run. "STOP!"_

_ She teetered in place, as if undecided._

_ "Hold on! I'm coming!" He pumped his legs harder_

_ But she hadn't paused for him. Her feet had lost purchase._

_ She fell._

_ "NO!" Kouga screamed. He poured the last of his strength into his legs. Reaching the ledge, he leapt over after her. Air grabbed him, choking and pressing from all sides. He dove for the girl below._

_ He swore and watched her jerk in surprise. She looked up, catching sight of him._

_ Kouga reached for her, grasping a handful of uniform. He pulled her to him, and they plunged together toward white, churning oblivion. _

"Kouga?" Warm hands touched his shoulders. "Kouga?!" They shook his frame.

He felt wetness on his cheeks and realized they were tears. He was crying. Opening his eyes, a worried face swam into focus. Kagome knelt before him, smelling scared.

"Where'd you go?" She whispered. Her bandaged palms moved to the back of his neck, curling into the base of his ponytail.

His arms shot out and grabbed her, pulling her from her knees. Kouga crushed her to him and buried his face in her ear. Wet streaked down her neck as he continued to cry, reliving their fear and pain of so long ago.

She hugged him back, holding his shudders with strong resolve. "It's over," she spoke in soft, soothing tones. "We made it."

Kouga gripped her tighter and began to rock in his seat, trying to return to the present. The moments ticked by, and he pried a small part of himself from the past, loosening fistfuls of shirt from her back.

She withdrew and met his gaze with a small smile. "You saved us."

Kouga was still caught in the smells and sounds from the mountain. Her ribs. Her scream. The mist. He sought for air to speak, but it was Hiro who filled the silence.

"We need to leave soon. The village is waiting."

Kagome made no move that she heard. She pulled her husband's forehead to hers, closing her eyes. "It's all over Kouga. You could have remembered anytime, but you were still protecting me. You knew I'd read the memory on you. You were there for me at Osaki. Be_ here_ now, for me again."

The image of Tessaiga landing in dirt faded. Kouga felt himself nod.

She pulled away, thumbing the last of his tears. He still clung desperately to her shirt. She cupped his arm. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," she started to stand. "Ready?"

Kouga released her, sliding a hand into hers. "Yes," his voice was hoarse. He couldn't look across the healing hut. Seeing Inu-Yasha would throw him back to the mountain. He followed Kagome to the door hide, conscious of the two men falling into step after them. A growl issued from his throat unconsciously.

"Back… up…."

A pair of legs stopped.

Hiro coughed into his fist. "Let's go."

Kouga drew aside the flap, pausing a moment. Inu-Yasha stood outside the square of light, shadowed by cool walls.

"If you ever beg for forgiveness again," his tone dropped. "I'll kill you."

Inu-Yasha's ears wilted. He waited until the trio had cleared the doorway before moving forward.

* * *

The whispered conversation died down. Curious eyes stared from all sides of the common. Akina held Mika in her lap, bordered by her husband and son. She studied, with everyone else, the two people sitting on a bench pulled to the center, noticing unease and nervousness written in their familiar faces.

Turmoil twisted and coiled in Kagome as she looked to the clustered group who called her family. Toushi and Reina, hands clasped together, gave her reassuring smiles. She gulped as the air seemed to thin and groped blindly for her own hand. Warmth and pine shifted beside her, and Kouga slid until their thighs touched. He took up her palm, curling thick fingers down into hers. He brought her arm to his lap and squeezed.

"I'm here," he said under his breath.

His words were said in a rumble, understood only by a mate. Kagome gripped his hand feverishly. She spoke through her skin.

_I can't do this._

He answered, as she knew he would. As she needed him to.

_Yes you can. _ We_ can._

Kagome dug her nails into the back of his hand. _I can't! They'll know we don't belong._

Kouga stared at the assembled crowd with a smile. _You made a home for us here. Brought me back from our worst memory. You can do anything Kagome._

Kagome joined his stare into the common. Questions and anxiety etched every face. Her gaze fell to Enomoto's eclectic guests, sat apart off to the side. They were strangers still, part of a life she no longer lived. Inu-Yasha sat hunched, Tessaiga now resting rusty and thin at his hip. Miroku held something folded neatly in his lap. Kagome stared hard and recognized her old school uniform. It looked strangely-cut and foreign, even to her.

She inhaled deeply, steeling herself back to the villagers. "Thanks for gathering together so quickly."

Quiet swept the group and expectation became a solid, tangible presence.

Kagome clutched Kouga's hand, fighting for words. "My full name is Kagome Higurashi."

A buzz began.

"Before Enomoto," she closed her eyes. "I… I lived in another world. A world that exists hundreds of years after this one. In the future."

Forty pairs of eyes widened. A collective gasp broke the murmur. Shock gave way to questions from all sides, and the exclamations drowned out a sound quickly growing louder in the distance. A sound Kouga and Kagome had left behind atop a waterfall. One that had started it all.

The dull hum of wasps approached, followed by waves of dark ki.


	16. The Choice

**PART SIXTEEN – THE CHOICE**

* * *

A/N: After four years, I've finally started working on fanfiction again. I'm sorry to all those who thought this fic dead. It's not! Thank you for the **wonderful** reviews and support over the years. This latest installment is for each of you =). Chapter 17 (hopefully the last one!) will be out by the end of summer. I promise I won't keep you waiting again!

As a quick note in my defense… it was INCREDIBLY intimidating trying to write a culminating battle that tied up my favorite story. My fiancé will attest to my many failed attempts at writing convincing action sequences. You'll soon see… I didn't find much success x_X. Sorry in advance if it's lackluster. A half-dozen drafts on my hard drive stand as testament that I tried!

Enjoy my fellow K/K shippers!

* * *

Kikyo fingered her obi, cinched tight around her slim hips. The wind, strong and cold, raced across the flat plains, lifting her hair from her shoulders to her face. She hooked it behind her ears, waiting impatiently.

She searched the sky, biting her lip. Her soul-catchers had been gone a long time. Full of dark clouds, the grey expanse was void of their familiar streaks of light and sound.

Her tired hands circled her hair. She pulled the dark mess behind her, shoving it under the collar of her miko robes. The wind continued its assault, and she folded her arms into the wide sleeves of her robe.

"Where are you?" She whispered. A howling gust snatched the question, robbing it of volume. "You're late," Kikyo continued examining the sky. She spotted small forms on the horizon.

A smile started. She moved further into the open, preparing to wave as they approached.

Her smile froze.

The forms were generating noise louder than the storm. They filled the air with a buzzing drone – angry and vengeful. Dark energy followed in their wake.

"No," Kikyo drew back.

They weren't soul-catchers.

The miko turned and began to run. She forced her exhausted legs to move. They carried her across the plain, and she headed for the forest line. She broke into the trees, racing over dead needles and leaves. Branches grabbed her hair and face. She plowed through, uncaring.

Her mind screamed. She needed to hide. Inu-Yasha couldn't make the choice again. He _couldn't_.

Kikyo ran blindly, chased by the buzzing. It had reached the forest. She tripped over roots, landing in stagnant pools of old rain. Looking back, she picked herself up and continued her escape.

He couldn't

Her legs trembled. She started reaching for trees to hold herself up. The buzzing grew louder.

The air darkened and began to smell bad. Kikyo choked on a mouthful as she stumbled to the next tree. Smoke poured into the forest, as if a burning pile of bodies lay nearby. Terror transformed her tremble into a full-on shake. Her knees threatened to buckle. She surged to an old stump, rotting and wet. Ragged breath came out fast and loud in her ears. She gulped desperately. Kikyo coughed from the inhales, tasting decay. She covered her mouth with a white sleeve.

He couldn't

She forced herself on, drawing on strength she had needed to save to stay conscious. Without new souls from her soul-catchers, Kikyo was using the last of her reserves. The air reeked of flesh and death. She couldn't hear the buzzing anymore, just her irregular, greedy inhales. They set her pace. She ran from tree to tree, heaving her body against the brittle trunks to keep from falling.

He couldn't

The air became unbearable. Kikyo gagged on her next breath. The stench pressed down from all sides.

A voice filled her head, drowning out her breathing. "He will."

Kikyo shrieked and fell to her knees. She cradled her face as wasps, eyes flickering with intelligence, descended.

* * *

The wasps crested the mountain range. A valley sprawled out before them. In its center lay a small, human village.

"Bring me the girl," came a deep voice flying behind them. "The half-breed will be with her. He's concealed her long enough. It's time we finished our business."

The swarm left the rocky crags and bluffs, zooming forward.

Enomoto grew large underneath them. The wasps moved as one being, filling the sky with a dark cloud of vibrating wings. The village center came into focus. It was crowded with people, all shouting and calling out. The wasps swooped low, moving into a hovering position.

None of the seated forms paid any attention to the overcast sky. The girl they were after was standing and speaking, gesticulating to the group. She wore the customary white and green colors they knew to seek out. She had thrown her uniform on over her clothes and was pointing to it. Her moving hands froze. She paused mid-sentence.

Kagome heard an unmistakable sound. A hum choked the air. It pressed down from above with an intensity she remembered only in her worst nightmares.

A shake began in her. "No…," she inhaled sharply.

Standing with her, Kouga turned. "Kagome?"

She looked up.

Hundreds of small, thinly-slit eyes looked back. The bloated, black and yellow forms hung suspended high above them.

"Get down," she whispered. She grasped for Kouga's hand. "GET DOWN!" She screamed. "EVERYONE, DOWN!"

The wasps hummed louder. They hovered still for another moment.

"Retrieve her," the deep voice called. "Kill the rest."

The cloud descended.

Kagome fought to find the strength in her legs. She used Kouga's hand as a brace and sprung forward

"RUN!" The word was shrill and warped with fear. "HIDE!" Her eyes met Toushi and Reina's.

Reina's hand instinctively went to her stomach.

Kagome's voice lost its volume. "Save your baby," she said. The words fell feet from her, tumbling down for only her to hear.

Naraku's wasps split apart, diving into the sea of people. Enomoto's square erupted in movement. Arms and elbows flailed widely as men pulled their families to them. Women dropped over their children or dragged them at a full sprint. Toushi took Reina's hand, and the couple ran for the hunting lodge.

Kagome scanned the crowd. Wasps flew around her, stingers extended. They were separating the group, leaving her and Kouga exposed. Her eyes found a head of white hair. Twin dog ears swiveled toward her.

"Inu-Yasha!" She called. "Get my bow! It's in the hut that smells of me!"

The hanyou rushed from his bench, dodging a wasp spiraling in his direction. He ran for her side.

"I'm not leaving you," he made to grab her uniformed arm.

Kouga's angry bark stopped his hand. "We don't have time for this. Do as she says!"

Over Inu-Yasha's shoulder, Kagome saw Sango and Miroku lower themselves into battle stances. Kirara leapt from Sango's arms, transforming with a growl. Sango pulled Hiraikotsu from her back, while the monk withdrew a handful of curse spells. Shippo jumped from Miroku's shoulder. He reached into his pocket and set off a fire bomb above his head. The glorified firework popped into the air. Wasps scattered at the bright flash of light and puff of smoke.

"Kagome!" The kitsune called. "I'll protect you!" He moved to throw another bomb.

A trio of wasps, unhurt from the first barrage, realized the impotence of Shippo's attacks. They flew straight for him, undeterred.

The kitsune looked up. His eyes went wide. "KAGOME!" He cried.

Instantly, Kagome dropped Kouga's hand. She pushed past Inu-Yasha and him, moving on instinct. In a flash, she was by Shippo's side.

"I've got you!" She swept the little youkai up in her arms. Turning her back to the oncoming wasps, she shielded Shippo with her body.

Hiraikotsu's familiar whistle whooshed past her, and the giant boomerang flew through the air. The wasps started to scatter, but too late. Sango's aim was true. The giant bone sliced them in half. Chunks of wasp rained to the ground.

Kagome looked to the demon hunter she had called a friend a year ago. "Thank you," she said.

Sango nodded. She held her arm out as Hiraikotsu came sailing back. She caught the boomerang with ease. "I've been waiting for this chance a long time."

Kagome straightened. She knew what the woman spoke of. "It wasn't your fault at Oaski," she said softly.

Sango frowned. Her fingers curled around the hard bone edges of her weapon. "I could have done more," the woman turned her attention to another gang of wasps coming towards them. "Now, I will."

Kagome looked over her shoulder. "INU-YASHA! MY BOW!" Urgency made the order strong and uncompromising.

Inu-Yasha turned and took off toward the huts. Kagome watched him go. A train of wasps followed after him.

"He must be another of their targets," she said to herself. Her attention turned to the huddled mass against her. She pulled gently, setting Shippo to the ground. The kitsune had tears streaking his face.

"I've missed you so much," he managed.

"I know," she soothed. Kagome cupped his small face. "I need your help now Shippo."

Wet fox features looked up at her. "Anything."

"I need you to lead these villagers into huts. They're my family. I can't let anything happen to them," Kagome looked around.

She spotted Eichiro's brood, surrounded by a swarm. The headman scooped up Mika as one black and yellow blur dove to strike. Eichiro swung his other arm around. Over-sized knuckles hit the wasp full on, dropping it to the ground. His foot swiftly followed. He looked up, meeting her eye. They shared a grim nod. He passed Mika off to Sen. The young man took her and grabbed his mother's wrist, racing from the common.

Eichiro sidled up next to Kagome, fists extended. "What are these creatures?" He asked, out of breath. Sweat and splattered wasp insides covered his face.

"They're minions of a greater demon, Naraku," she answered.

A body bumped into them. The pair whirled around. Hiro, a spell scroll between his fingers, stared back.

Kagome saw several welts beginning to swell on his arms. "You've been stung!" She grabbed for him.

He pulled back quickly. "The poison will take awhile before it travels to my heart. We've got bigger things to worry about right now."

Eichiro looked to his adopted brother. "Were these in your prophecy Hiro?"

The healer nodded, flinging a curse over their shoulder at a wasp rocketing for the back of Eichiro's head.

Shippo palmed Kagome's calf. "You can count on me. I'll make sure they stay safe," he said.

She had almost forgotten he was there. "Be careful," she warned.

The kitsune leapt down. "I will," he scurried along the ground, heading for Yukami, Itsumi, and Hisa, pinned down under a bench. A crumpled man lay nearby. His face was bloated from stings almost beyond recognition.

Kagome knew from Itsumi's wails that it was Ayato. She closed her eyes, squeezing back tears.

Through the buzzing and cries around them, she heard rushing footsteps. Kouga was making his way back towards her. He snarled, cleaving down two wasps at once. Another attacked and struck his back, planting a stinger in deep.

"NO!" She screamed. Leaving Hiro and Eichiro, she ran to the youkai.

"Wait!" Hiro cried. "That's just what Naraku wants!" His fingers grasped empty air.

"Enough of this," impatience boomed into the air. "Take her now!" A cloud of black ki above the wasps twisted and grew, growing solid in the sky.

Kagome reached out and grabbed hold of Kouga. He grimaced as pain bloomed up along his spine. His legs faltered, threatening to give out in her arms.

"I've got you," her words were strained as she bore up under his weight.

Kouga grit his teeth and locked his knees. Straightening, he clutched her to his chest. "Whatever happens," his words were labored. "I love you."

Kagome shook her head, holding back new tears. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," she pulled her face from him, searching around wildly. "INU-YASHA!" Her yell was feverish and panicked. "INU-YASHAAA!"

Beyond the common, she saw two men burst from the hunting lodge. It was Sen and Toushi. They carried spears, two crossbows, and Eichiro's axe. A moment later, Inu-Yasha emerged from her own hut, carrying a thin bow and a half-full quiver in his arms. The three ran back into the fray. Toushi tossed spears to several hunters, while Sen returned the axe to his father. The two friends loaded their crossbows and began firing into the sky. Umi, Teru, and Eichiro, now armed, joined them, jabbing wasps diving low.

Inu-Yasha reached her and Kouga. Panting heavily, he handed over the bow. "Your house," he gasped for breath. "Is a mess."

Kagome didn't have time to frown. The black mass in the sky continued to materialize. She saw the beginnings of limbs from all the youkai Naraku had absorbed sprout from its center.

Her eyes sought Kouga's. "Find a safe place. We'll be right back."

Through the growing fire in his back, he scoffed. "I'm not leaving you."

Inu-Yasha withdrew Tessaiga from his hip. The sword blazed to life, growing large and lethal. "I'll protect her wolf. I promise."

Kouga clenched his hands into fists, calling back his old form. Fur sprouted from his wrists and legs, and his long tail reappeared behind him. It whipped back and forth in anger. "My place is with Kagome. It always has been," he looked down at her.

She stared at him, expecting to see red in his eyes and marks at his jaw. She saw only a familiar blue and realized he was himself again. Complete and whole. "I love you," she whispered back.

He grinned, baring a fang. "Did you miss the fur?"

She pet his wrist gently. "I think I did," she smiled back.

The sound of Tessaiga whistling through the air broke their moment. Inu-Yasha swung, cutting through the barrage of wasps starting to focus solely on them.

"If you two are done," he hissed. "I could use some help here."

Kagome stepped from Kouga and slung the quiver to her back. Experienced fingers withdrew an arrow. She notched it and pulled the string back by her cheek. Exhaling slowly, she waited until the next cluster of wasps was almost upon them. Releasing her fingers, the arrow shot from her hand. Bright purple light engulfed it. She heard gasps from the hunters and Hiro as it struck the wasps, exploding them in a blinding flash.

A howl filled the sky. The dark ki descended into the village square. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara hurried to join them. Kagome refitted a new arrow while Inu-Yasha lifted Tessaiga high. Kouga and Kirara crouched low, bunching for a spring. Miroku undid the prayer beads at his wrist, readying his wind scar. Sango gripped Hiraikotsu with sure hands, hefting it above her head. The six stood, bracing themselves.

Shippo led the last of the stragglers to a nearby hut just as the black cloud, now a swirling mass of teeth, spine, and arms, landed on the ground. The kitsune ducked under the hide door and peeked out in terror. Behind him, he felt one of the villagers shift closer. It was the mother of the infant Mika had spoken of. He felt a shaking hand touch his shoulder.

"Will your friends keep my sister safe?" She asked.

Shippo turned and offered her a small smile he couldn't quite make sincere. "Kagome is the bravest person I know. It'll be her keeping _them_ safe."

The woman's touch turned into a grip. "And Kouga? He was stung like my husband…."

Shippo had a sudden glimpse into Kagome's life of the past year. She had meant it when she called these humans family. "He's a youkai," he reassured. "We're much more resistant to poison."

Itsumi let go and retreated to the dim of the hut's interior. She clutched Hisa to her, flanked by Eika, Yukami, and Rika.

Shippo returned his gaze to the village common. Naraku's face had surfaced among the writhing oni limbs and buckling body parts. A thick tentacle extended. It held an unconscious woman wearing familiar white and red miko robes. Kikyo. Shippo's breath hitched in his throat. He looked to Inu-Yasha. The hanyou's body tensed as he caught sight of her.

Naraku allowed his torso to emerge from the mass. He stared at Kagome. "We meet again," he smiled, his face splitting open in rows of oversized teeth. The human shell he clung to was a poor facsimile at best. "I've come to end this, once and for all."

Kagome aimed her arrow. "That's fine with me," she loosed it into the air. It whizzed toward Naraku, flying for his eye. A thick, squid arm batted it away effortlessly.

"You've grown weak girl," he leered. "I should make Inu-Yasha's choice for him"

The hanyou snarled at her side. "The soul is Kagome's!" He cried. Lunging forward with Tessaiga, he made to strike Naraku's chest.

Another appendage, this one serpentine, wrapped around the blade. Black blood burst into the common as Inu-Yasha bore down. It tightened hold and ripped the sword from his hands, sending it crashing into a row of benches.

"I don't think so," Naraku's voice grew angry.

"Why have me choose at all?" Inu-Yasha shot back. He raised his claws. "You obviously know the ending to this."

Naraku grinned again. "It ends with all of you dead," multiple arms shot out. They captured Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Inu-Yasha in one deft swipe, before any had time to react.

The friends were lifted high into the air alongside Kikyo. Kagome and Kouga stared in horror. They moved closer together.

Naraku watched them with eyes full of interest. "You've done well for yourself, Prince of the Eastern Tribe," he addressed the wolf youkai. "I didn't foresee your self-interest when I thought up this diversion."

"Diversion?" Kouga growled. "Is this a game to you?"

Naraku's grin grew. "Of course. One that I'll win," he spewed another tentacle out for Kagome. Kouga cut it down, spraying more blood.

She released a new arrow, this time hitting the bulbous, deformed mass posing as his body. Naraku screeched as purple light tore threw him. A huge chunk of flapping gokuraku-chou wings fell to the ground.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He shouted, fury contorting his face beyond recognition.

Kagome readied another arrow. "Why didn't you?" She called out. Hair whipped about her face. She stood tall, straightening with strength and resolve.

"Isn't it obvious?" He snarled. More limbs shot out. They struck the nearby hunters, still battling his wasps. He knocked Teru and Sen from their feet. Both men were sent sprawling. Eichiro, Umi, and Toushi retreated to their side. Hiro, beginning to stagger from the poison, dropped to his knees as another wasp stung his shoulder.

"I died, burning with hatred," Naraku pulled Inu-Yasha apart from the others.

The hanyou winced as the constriction around his lungs intensified.

"Betrayal feeds me," he continued. "It gives me strength. What better way to feast, then to ruin the man who took the woman I could never have?" He squeezed Kikyo tighter. "She was _mine_."

Kouga leapt from Kagome's side, arms outstretched. "Well KAGOME is MINE," he cried, burying his claws deep in a squirming tatsu tail extended towards them. "And you'll gain no more sustenance from her!" He slashed blindly, hacking off chunks like they were wheat in a harvest.

Naraku's grotesque features darkened. "I tire of you wolf prince. Your role is complete," he slammed a huge crustacean arm into Kouga. It sent him flying. The same arm raised high, poised to strike.

Naraku turned to Kagome, his voice savage. ""What would you do to save him? I'll kill him now. He'll die, impaled before your eyes."

Kagome shot another arrow. "I won't play your game. You've pocketed all the pieces long enough."

The arrow penetrated the mass, blowing a huge hole where Naraku's shoulder had once been.

He snarled and brought the crab-like arm down. It pierced Kouga's chest. The wolf youkai coughed up blood as it slammed through muscle and bone, cutting clean to the ground.

Kagome turned, eyes wide. "KOUGA!" Her scream swept the common.

Naraku twisted the shelled claw. Kouga jerked and began to spasm. His tail twitched under him.

"I ask you again," the words were almost unintelligible, garbled in their rage. "What would you do?"

Kagome watched as he dug the claw in deeper. Kouga, clenching his teeth, couldn't hold back the cry that escaped his lips.

"ANYTHING!" She flung another arrow, and then another. Both hit, blowing black flesh to the dirt. "Stop it!"

Naraku laughed. The ugly sound filled the square. He withdrew the arm, keeping it just above Kouga's heart. "Choose," he brought Inu-Yasha close, so that the hanyou's bare-feet nearly touched the ground. "Choose between them."

Inu-Yasha struggled against the hold, cursing loudly.

"What?!" Kagome reached for another arrow. Her fingers fumbled with empty air. They finally grasped onto a single shaft left in the quiver.

Delight lit Naraku's long-dead eyes. "I'll only spare one man."

Kagome looked around wildly. Eichiro, Umi, and Toushi were tiring. Wasps surrounded them as they defended the fallen forms of their friends. She saw Hiro, nearly unconscious a few feet away. From his ashen features, she could see the poison had worked its way into his blood stream. An unused spell lay crushed in his clutching fingers.

Without thinking, Kagome raced over. She snatched the spell scroll and stuck it onto the head of her final arrow. Amid the rage and terror blurring her vision, she could see the familiar Ofuda kanji – it was a sealing spell.

Whirling around, she faced Naraku. "You're a fool," she spat. "You can't offer me a choice I made a year ago," she notched the anointed arrow. "There's no war in me Naraku. Both men will live, and you'll play no part in it."

She pulled back and released the arrow. It flew, glowing with light. Naraku reared, and it struck him in the neck. He howled as it detonated, sending a shockwave surging out in all directions. The arms holding her comrades slackened, and each dropped to the earth.

Inu-Yasha got to his feet first. He stumbled to the benches, retrieving Tessaiga. "You underestimated her Naraku," he snarled. "She's made of more character than I!" He whirled back and brought the blade down, carving Naraku's pale face in half.

Black burst out from under the fang, covering the common with tatsu, oni, and gokuraku-chou limbs. It splattered across the ground. The mass collapsed, shuddering violently.

"We have to get out of here!" Inu-Yasha shouted over his shoulder. "He'll reanimate!"

Kagome stared at the broken pile of youkai parts. "Not today," she closed her eyes and began chanting the Ofuda spell Hiro had taught her. Her voice grew louder as she repeated the ancient phrase, over and over.

The black began to move, as if brought back to life. It retreated from the benches and baskets, drawing into a puddle at Inu-Yasha's feet. Kagome continued the incantation, sealing Naraku forever.

The black leapt into the air. Instead of rematerializing, it seeped into Tessaiga. The blade shook and buckled, resisting. Kagome splayed a hand out, battling against the spirit of the sword.

"What are you doing?" Inu-Yasha cried. He looked back at her with wide eyes.

"It's your atonement," she said in concentration, breaking her chant. "You're going to be the guard against this evil," she resumed speaking in the foreign tongue. Priestess magic coursed through her, making her extended arm shake. "Naraku will never hurt anyone like he's hurt us. You'll turn your failure into a lasting triumph."

The blade stilled and the last bits of demon disappeared into its gleaming face. It glowed like night for a moment, before returning to its normal silver.

Inu-Yasha stared at the sword in his hands. It was unbearably heavy. Grimacing, he hefted it to his shoulder and let himself acclimate to the new weight.

Kagome opened her eyes. The wasps still circling let out a high-pitched shriek. They withdrew, disappearing up into the clouds. She let her gaze roam over Enomoto. Dead wasps littered the trampled ground. Kikyo's crumpled, cold form lay nearby. Her eyes reached Eichiro.

The headman didn't see her. He dropped his axe and rushed to Hiro's side. Thick fingers pried open a closed eyelid. He bit his lip at the iris he saw rolled back in Hiro's head. "I need help over here!" He boomed.

Faces instantly appeared from the surrounding huts. Dozens of hands grabbed healing salves, herbs, and bandages. Itsumi and Rika burst past Shippo, running to the cluster of hunters. Both women fell to their knees. Rika bent over the healer, her face grave. She spoke to Itsumi, and the young mother handed her a clump of sassafras. The mid-wife pinched the blood purifier, loosening its oils into her fingers.

Kagome heard a soft moan drift through the growing clamor as more people poured into the village square. She spun around, spotting Kouga. The bow tumbled from her fingers, forgotten.

"Kouga!" She ran to him, skidding down beside him. "I'm here!" She took up his hand in shaking fingers.

His breath was thin and gulping. Pain-clouded eyes looked up at her. "I can't… feel my legs," blood oozed from the gaping hole in his chest. It pooled out under him, matting his tail and coating his back.

"Shh," she rubbed her thumb along the inside of his palm. "Don't talk," tears spilled from her eyes. They carved wet trails down her face. "Save your strength."

Kouga tried lifting his head. Spots danced in his vision, and the world swam out of focus. "Is the village… safe?"

Kagome nodded mutely. She could hear people behind her sprinting towards them.

"You did it," Kouga's eyes fluttered closed as he fought the dark fog of unconsciousness.

She gripped his hand tighter. "Stay with me!"

"I want to," his voice fell to a whisper. Red brimmed over his teeth and dribbled down the corner of his mouth. "It's hard."

Tears left Kagome's chin, peppering his front. She let go of his hand and palmed the sides of his face. "Don't leave me!"

Kouga's ears twitched. Her voice sounded murky and faraway, like he was underwater. His eyes closed again. "Water…," he mumbled. "Our river."

"You want a drink?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Miroku, Sango, and Toushi had reached them. "He needs water!" She cried.

Toushi breathed in ragged bursts, trying to calm his heaving chest. He took one look at his fallen friend and blanched. "I'll get it."

"No," Kouga lifted a hand, circling Kagome's wrist. "Our river. The fireflies," he murmured. "You remember?"

Kagome turned back to him. "Don't talk like this. You're going to be fine."

Kouga tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't. His lids were lead. "You remember?" He repeated thickly.

"Of course."

A small smile pulled at his mouth. "I'll never… forget," the word faded on his lips. His hand slipped from her arm, thudding heavily to the ground.

Kagome felt him go slack. She tightened hold of his face. "Kouga?!" Her fingers dug into his cheeks. "KOUGA!"


End file.
